Naruto: RE
by Inflameous
Summary: Naruto has risked his life to end the 4th Great Ninja War, but Kami did not let it end there for the young blonde. Sending Naruto off to Earthland, with a variety of powers, how will Naruto fair against the strongest of opponents in Earthland. The life of a Ninja Mage awaits him. NarutoXHarem? NarutoXLucy? NarutoXMira? NarutoXErza? NarutoXUltear? NarutoX? !God-Like Naruto!
1. Chapter 1: The Final Battle

**I want this to be my last full idea. After creating so many stories, I really need to focus on one. We'll see how this story turns out. I'll probably be focusing on this story more than the other ones.**

 **Please Review and no hate please ;-;**

* * *

 **I highly suggest you read the Author's Notes. It isn't that long.**

 **Themes in this story:**

 **Weakness**

 **Strength**

 **Betrayal**

 **Forgiveness**

 **Blood**

 **Murder**

 **Intent**

 **Pain**

 **Deception**

 **Sadness**

 **Happiness**

 **Satisfaction**

 **Loyalty**

 **Respect**

 **Annihilation**

 **Obliteration**

 **Royalty**

 **Torture**

 **Love**

 **Freedom**

 **Despair**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Final Battle**

* * *

They say that one should always trust someone they consider as family. They say that one should protect them with their own life. They say that they would never betray him as they would protect him as a friend. They say that no matter what happens, they will love him…

And so, he did just that… But what happens when the ones you trusted the most, love the most, has turned their back on you from the very start?

With the 5 Kages severely hurt and injured on the battlefield, Uchiha Madara had already utterly destroyed them with his undefeatable strength. Senju Tsunade, Onoki, Sabaku Gaara, Terumi Mei, and A, all the Kages lied unconscious bleeding out. The future of the Ninja world depended on one shinobi.

Uzumaki Naruto, a blond haired ninja who was just rushing to the center of the battle, sensed disturbance with the 5 Kages. Breaking off from his real mission, he rushed towards the bleeding Kages. There, he saw the horror of each and every one of them, broken and bleeding as they opened their mouths trying to take in huge amounts of air.

He looked at them. He looked at them and stared, frozened at the sight of the horrific display. He couldn't stay in one place long, since he needed to carry out his mission, but seeing them like this pained Naruto like a kunai stabbing hard in his heart. It was just then when he heard a voice from a certain white haired ninja, one he considered a _sensei_. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. However, those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum." This phrase, one that was never to be forgotten, rang inside his head like a bell. He needed to save them no matter the cost.

Making up his decision, he mustered up his partner's chakra and used it to begin the healing process. With the new powers he received from the Sage of Six Paths, Otsutsuki Hagoromo himself, all he needed to do was place his dominant palm on their chests and apply yang chakra.

The Kages bodies immediately began to heal and recover at an unexpectedly fast rate, due to the nature of the yang chakra. That feeling of saving someone's life instead of ending it caused Naruto to feel happy for once. Satisfied that his job of healing was done, he went back to his real mission..to kill Uchiha Madara, the mastermind behind this whole war.

* * *

"Madara! We're going to settle this right here and now!" Naruto yelled at the psycho mastermind who was killing his last wave of shinobi. Madara looked at the voice and piqued his interest at the confident boy, sending a wave of killing intent towards him.

Feeling this before, this now had no effect towards Naruto. Madara grinned happily at the sight, finally seeing a worthy opponent has come. "Uzumaki Naruto…" he began while slowly forming a tight lipped smile. "How wonderful. Now...I don't have to hunt down the Kyubi myself. Since you're here right now, I can finally get the demon fox out of your body. And since you don't have means of stopping me I can-" Madara said before Naruto cut him off with a speech of his own.

"Who told you take I'll be the one to take you down?" Naruto smirked while a body of yellow chakra embodied around him. "WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" Naruto shouted as a shadowy figure appeared next to him.

"It's time to do this, Madara." the figure said.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted

"Oi, dobe, don't go holding me back." Sasuke replied.

At the heart of the moment, one particular being was roaring in his cage. And that was Naruto's partner, Kurama, or in other words, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the only tailed beast remaining in the ninja world. Kurama, enraged at the mere sight of a second Uchiha, released massive killing intent inside the young ninja, Naruto. He wanted nothing to do with the Uchihas, after all, it was them that made the beast attack Naruto's village, it was them that controlled him of his own free will, it was them, that started this war, it was them that wanted him right now because all the enemy needed was to kill Naruto and absorb the demon. It was them that was always lusting for power. Most importantly, it was them that had a history of betrayals. Simply put, they cannot be trusted. ...well except for two special people.

"Naruto...don't get overly attached to this Sasuke…" Kurama warned inside his mind. "...I don't like his attitude and I have a hard time trusting him.."

Back in the battle field, Sasuke has activated his Susanoo and his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Looking at Madara, both of them wanted to end this silly little war. But only one side will dominate and win.

"Don't be foolish, Sasuke. Don't you know who that is standing beside you? Don't you know who I am? Don't you know who you are? You are Uchiha Sasuke, distant sibling of Uchiha Madara, blood related to Uchiha Itachi, my _best friend_." Madara lied intentionally at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke, not moving a step remained still thinking about the answers to those questions. At a moment's notice, he disappeared and reappeared at the ground next to Madara, still having his Sharingan and Susanoo active.

"Now ,Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, hoping that he would engulf him in black flames. However, Sasuke just stood there like a statue. Not moving or saying anything, his black flames formed the shape of a bow and arrow. Aiming the bow at Madara first, Sasuke hesitated.

"Do you _really_ want to do this, Sasuke? We may not be relative by blood, but you are my-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke cut him off. His eyes now held the same anger he had when he was facing off Itachi. Slowly drawing back his black flamed bow, he changed targets, the target...Uzumaki Naruto.

The ninja paled for a second. The one he considered as a friend, was aiming at him instead at the enemy who started the war. "O-Oi! Baka! Why are you aiming that at me. Sasuke! the enemies right there!" Naruto yelled as the bow was being drawn back for maximum power.

"Shut up, dobe. This was never about you or ending the war by itself. I just wanted to see Madara. My task of killing Itachi was complete. I even learned more about him. After this war is done, I'll do the honor of destroying Konohagakure myself. That is if the Moon Eye Plan has not started yet." Sasuke said almost emotionlessly.

Naruto began to grit his teeth in anger at his 'friend's' words. "Wh-what did you say..?!" he asked out in a rather loud scream.

"You heard me, I'll destroy Konoha. Every bit and pieces of it. Every crook and cranny. Konoha's rotten to the core. Sure the First, Second, Third, and the Fourth were all great Kages. That's what made Konoha, Konoha. But, the Fifth is an old hag. She needs to be put in her place. Let's see if the old hag can defend the village like the previous Kages, if I attack them with my full strength. Hehehe, and just so there is no interference, I'll kill you first." Sasuke reassured. His heartless attitude and cold heart said. At the time, Madara was simply too shocked to speak, he wanted Sasuke for himself, but didn't think that he did not have to force him to be a pawn.

At the thought he chuckled slightly at the two ninjas bickering. "HAHAHA.." Madara laughed. "You have no strength to win against me now, Naruto.." he boasted. "Surrender yourself to me and give me the Kyuubi. Maybe, just maybe, I'll even revive you with the Rinne Rebirth from my Rinnegan." Madara commanded and joked at the young blonde.

Kurama looked at the Uchihas with disgust. He had known all along that they shouldn't be trusted. Ever since the sharingan forced him to attack Konoha in rampage, he didn't trust those eyes of the Uchiha. And he had been right all along, the Uchiha wanted to destroy Konoha once again. Raging with killer intent, Kurama released a deadly aura and filled Naruto with his chakra. "Naruto, you may not like it, but you need to finish Sasuke off so we can deal with Madara. I recommend you use a **Rasenshuriken** directly at his body and that should do the job. Other than the Susanoo, there is no real defence." he stated

Naruto thanked the information Kurama gave him mentally. Gathering up his courage, he formed a familiar seal with his hands. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Naruto said as 5 copies of himself appeared around him. All of them covered in the same yellow chakra attack at Sasuke at the same time. Sasuke, who had been healed by Naruto himself along the way, was being brutally forced into a defensive position. As the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo, foreseen the dangers the young Uchiha breeds, did not give the Yin chakra to him, shutting down the possibility to ever unlock the Rinnegan.

After a few punches with Kurama's enhanced strength, the shockwave sent Sasuke out of the defensive body of the Susanoo. Before Sasuke could activate it again, Naruto's clones used it's **Uzumaki Naruto Combination** and dealt immense amount of damage to the Uchiha.

"NOW! NARUTO!" Kurama shouted inside him. Naruto knew the chance window was opened and immediately formed a **Rasenshuriken** with his hands, appearing behind the bloodied Sasuke, Naruto attacked him with the devastating attack, rendering him dead.

Looking at the dead corpse, Naruto finally made eye contact with the last enemy of the war, Uchiha Madara. Unlike Sasuke, Madara had awakened the Rinnegan, making him that much more dangerous. Already acquired the chakra of 8 out of 9 tailed beasts, Madara was near the level of immortality. Laughing maniacally, he recklessly activated the Gedo Mazo Statue which held all the Tailed Beasts Chakra.

Thinking that this was a quick way to defeat Naruto, he formed a seal in which all the chakra inside the statue was released. "HAHAHA, I WIN NARUTO! I WILL BECOME GOD IN THIS REALM. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO ST-" Madara yelled before he was cut off by the disappearing ninja.

"...hm...It looks like I can take all this chakra by myself." Naruto said as he stood on top of the giant statue. "Kurama, what do you think would happen if I took all this chakra inside of me?" he asked in his head.

With a confused face, Kurama answered respectfully to his partner, "I don't know, kid. But if I were to guess, you would be the new ten-tailed jinchuuriki. However there is a small chance that you wouldn't harness all the evil demonic power inside of you and it'll eat you up inside out." he answered.

"I see. Well, it is still better than to let Madara take it all in." the ninja replied with a straight face. "Kurama! We're going to absorb it whole. Get ready to fuse with the chakra, I want you to be the dominant beast." Naruto shouted.

As the chakra was leaking out of the statue, Naruto placed his chakra arms into the leaking statue. Using his willpower and pure heart, he successfully absorbed all the 8 beast's chakra forms after playing a game of Chakra tug-of-war.

Madara looked at the blonde ninja with disbelief. With his plans utterly destroyed by the ninja, he cursed at him. "Y-you! How dare you, Naruto. To have thought _you_ would be the one to ruin the Moon Eye Plan.."

Naruto didn't give a moment to strike. While Madara was too busy cursing at him. He secretly formed a blue spiral ball of chakra. Utilizing his late father's technique, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Madara and attacked him with the spiralling ball. " **Rasengan!"** He shouted as he attacked.

Madara, fully not expecting this attack, screamed out in pain as the attack destroyed his stomach, lungs, and kidneys. His heart was also severely weakened due to the forces of the attack, his ribcage stabbed his own heart.

Lying down in pain, as his final moments he deactivated his Sharingan and stared into the sky. "...Itachi. It looks like as if it's time now. The time has come, the Uchiha clan is extinct once and for all. And no more betrayal shall be formed." he said as he finally shut his eyes.

Naruto who was panting after that last attack suddenly dropped his knees onto the ground. Holding his heart, he gasped for air in pain. Kurama who was feeling the ninja right now, was worried. "H-Hey kid, what's going on?"

"I-It hurts. My stomach feels like it's being forced inside out. And my heart is beating really fast..What do I do, Kurama?" the ninja asked.

"...I can't do anything for you there. This was in that small amount of chance that you couldn't stand the demonic forces. They will eat your body from the inside out. I'm afraid I'll have to tell you this, but you along with all of us, will die in a matter of minutes. I'm happy I got to meet ji-ji again, it was nice to know that you were the Sage of the Six Path's himself, after all this time."

Naruto opening his eyes in disbelief could not believe what he was hearing. After only saving the world from Madara, he was going to die? He didn't want to believe it, and yet, his body couldn't hold out much longer.

As the final minutes rolled in, he and Kurama began reminiscing about his life as a ninja. How he started out and how he finally ended. Hating to admit, Kurama thought that this kid was special, he was the only one who Kurama considered as a friend. And from this point on, even on their deathbed, he now made a promise. Everyone and anyone that this kid considered precious, Kurama will protect with all his power.

* * *

 **With that, Chapter 1 will come to an end. This was truly inspired by one of the most reviewed Crossover N+FT FanFictions out there. If you have read them, you know who I'm talking about. Also it was one of the stories with the most words in it, totalling up over 935,000+ words. That is so, so close to one million words. That writer truly did an amazing job writing even if it was his first story. Sadly that writer put his story on a hiatus. Wish it could've finished as the story pacing was great as well.**

 **On a side note, This story will be focused on Naruto having tons, and I do mean TONS of powers, from different anime.**

 **If you don't want to see God-Like Naruto, I suggest you leave and ditch reading this story.**

 **Next chapter will be about flashbacks, but don't fret, it's a two-in-one update.**

 **Chapter 2 & Chapter 3 coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

**Back with another chapter, this time it's Chapter 2 of Naruto: RE. With a little heads up, This story may or may not follow the canon story of the Fairy Tail anime. Naruto will be powerful, or maybe even god-like. No….he's god-like. Yeah, Naruto's god-like.**

 **And those of you who know the story, the beginning of course will look like plagiarism, but the story later on will get more original.**

 **I'll be the first to say it, from here to chapter 7 or maybe a bit further, it will look like the paraphrase story of Egyptian God Phoenix.**

 **This chapter won't be fun to read, as it will only be backstories. But have fun enjoying reading it anyways.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Memories of the Past**

* * *

"Nobody likes you, you demon brat…" a voice said. "Just go away and don't go on a rampage."

"Demon...Demon...Demon...Demon...Demon Fox…" Naruto's villagers chanted at him.

"Go rot in hell…"

"Don't come near me or my family…"

"Do not set foot in my store…"

All around, there were people screaming at the little Naruto who isn't even 5 years old. He didn't know what they meant by those words, but he heard them said all the time. The words, said over and over again, never escaped his mind.

"Demon…"

"Demon Fox…"

"Demon Brat…"

Once again, the villagers chanted those words in unison. The pairs of eyes on each citizen were one to behold. The killing intent forced upon the 4 year old Naruto was immense. Inside, the fox truly hated all the humans for mistreating a little boy.

At once...Naruto heard the sounds of words. "...you demon brat. you killed my father.." the voice began. "I will kill you if it's the last thing I do.." the teen said coldly.

Then, all at once, people started muttering sentences to the poor child. "You killed my mother."

"You killed my beloved brother."

"You fox demon killed my sister.."

"You demon fox, you kill both my mother and father.."

"Go die."

"Rot you demon."

"I hope you die.."

Once again, Naruto could only hear the sounds of muttering.

* * *

"St-stop it!.." Naruto pleaded. "Why are you hitting me..? What have I done to you..?" Naruto asked as he was getting beat up by a gang of villagers. The villagers personally threw him on the dirt ground before stomping on him and cursing the 'fox demon'.

As ironic as who the monster really is, the villagers kept stomping until they felt they were satisfied. Shouts were heard from all over the neighborhood, making everyone around them opening their windows to see the 'great' sight.

"GO!" shouted a villager who just opened his window.

"KILL THE DEMON!" shouted another.

"End our pains and suffering!' a third villager joined in.

By that time, the walking villagers who were on the sidewalk joined in on the 3 original villagers. The total of 6 feet stomping on Naruto could be heard. With the addition of his malnourishment, Naruto's bones couldn't happened much more. As a final plea to get them to stop, he screamed. "STOPPP!" he shouted in rage.

"AHHH! It's the demon!" a villager paled at the 'sight'.

"RUN! RUN BEFORE HE TAKES YOUR LIVES!" the second villager screamed.

"EVERYBODY! RUN AND SHUT YOUR WINDOWS, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM YOUR CHILDREN!" the third villager shouted.

With the 6 of them gone, and the rest shutting their windows down, Naruto could finally relax for a second. He was still young, just passing the age of 5. He was malnourished because all the food prices at the village was overpriced, except for Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite. The food was overpriced and usually still experienced ingredients.

* * *

Naruto had remembered graduating at the academy. He remembered seeing those faces of disgust. The faces when he saw his teammates, the faces when he saw his 'sensei'. Naruto could only train himself, as his own sensei refused to train a demon. He never revealed any close secrets he had with Naruto, as he chose to keep his lip shut. Given the response, he set out to find another sensei. On his way, he found a particular old pervert, going by the name, Jiraiya the Toad Hermit. The Toad Hermit refused to train him once, however, after seeing the potential the kid has in him, he began to train him in everything he knew.

From the time he spent training with Jiraiya, he would learn bits and pieces here and there on the topics of:

Taijutsu

Ninjutsu

Kenjutsu

Dojutsu

Fuinjutsu

Genjutsu

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Barriers

Hiden

Kinjutsu

Senjutsu

Jikukan Ninjutsu

Kekkei Genkai

Naruto's true name would have been, Namikaze Naruto. Also known as, the son of the 4th Hokage. However, due to the hatred most of the village had for the demon that 'killed' the 4th Hokage, the third Hokage thought it would be wise to hide the secret until the time was known.

Upon notice, Naruto's last name at the moment was Uzumaki. A child from the Uzumaki clan. A child born as an Uzumaki had incredible stamina, saying that it could be counted as unlimited. Their endurance was so incredible that they would never get tired even after 23 continuous hours of full body training. Though the health would be deteriorating, it was the true strength that the Uzumaki's hold.

Another power given to the Uzumaki's is their Chakra chains as well as their Uzumaki Sealing Techniques. To say that they were weak was no laughing matter. They were stronger than the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's. Given that they had no visual prowess, they simply didn't require it.

The Uzumaki's third and final power is known for their sudden change in killing intent. Within a second, they can render a person unconscious if they didn't have a strong enough will. And if they didn't surround themselves in strong will, and if the Uzumaki's came at the with killer intent, the weak willed people will die without a second's waste.

Naruto's mom was actually the previous vessel for the demon fox, until it was released during her pregnancy. At that time, Kushina sacrificed her life and with the help of the 4th Hokage, sealed the demon into Naruto.

Jiraiya, who was the sensei of the 4th Hokage, took his chance to train the boy. Seeing how the boy had limitless potential, he trained him until he knew no boundaries.

* * *

Naruto had remembered the day he and Jiraiya brought back a woman to Konoha. This woman was known as the Slug Queen, Tsunade. Otherwise known to be the 5th Hokage of Konoha. At first, she didn't want to be bothered by some pesky villagers, but she didn't have a choice as Jiraiya kept annoying her.

After the defeat and retreat of Orochimaru, she went back to Konoha to be recognized as the 5th Hokage. Tsunade worked tirelessly on paperwork and letters sent from around the world. She stamped her approval on countless letters and always spent her time on sake.

Later in the years, Naruto went with Jiraiya again to train since Kakashi didn't want to train the demon fox. The two of them went on a road trip together skipping out on Chunin Exams and missions.

On the road, Jiraiya taught Naruto the basics of Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu, later on mastering those techniques. After spending a good six months on mastery, Jiraiya taught Naruto advance Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques), Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time Ninjutsu), and Kekkei Genkais.

Since his clan name is Uzumaki, Naruto held the power to learn Kage level **Uzumaki Sealing Techniques**. Kushina and entrusted the scrolls to Jiraiya who later taught him all possible and future **Uzumaki Sealing Techniques** as well as teaching Naruto, Minato's **Hiraishin** technique.

These skills were later enhanced by the introduction of Senjutsu. Within 2 months time, Naruto had completely mastered Senjutsu, and had begun to utilize his Senjutsu with his other techniques.

Upon noticing how much more powerful he got, Naruto began to train using his Senjutsu with **Hiraishin**. It made it possible for Naruto to become even faster, faster than his father. With the mastery of all these skills, after 5 years, when Naruto became 16, he came back to Konoha.

Finding out that Sasuke already left the village because of Orochimaru, he could care less. Upon his new found skills, he challenged Kakashi, who was more or less disgusted at the demon.

* * *

After a year or so, Uchiha Madara claimed to be alive and declared war on the 5 nations. Having Sasuke as a pawn, the enemy declared war 3 months from the time Madara claimed to still be alive.

Naruto, the 'demon', was sent to the Kumogakure to meet Killer Bee. Tsunade along with countless villagers, hoped that Naruto would have died somewhere along the journey. Unfortunately for them, Naruto had made it to the meeting, and learnt how to control the demon fox.

It took about a full month, but now, Naruto had made it final with the demon fox. As a deal, the demon fox told Naruto his real name, Kurama. Kurama looked at the boy with red eyes. Not once since 3 generations, had he been controlled by his host. Kurama was somewhat intrigued by Naruto, since Naruto wanted to be friends with the demon.

When the war finally broke out, the people from Konoha made it's claim. "The fox is nowhere here. End your war!" However, those from the other 4 nations didn't believe what Konoha said.

Sunagakure, home to Naruto's beloved friend, Gaara, still believed that Naruto was alive. And he would fight for his best friend Naruto. Kumogakure, upon received Naruto and saw him train with Killer Bee, followed Sunagakure words and actions. Kirigakure, once saved by Konoha's own, Naruto, simply brushed off Konoha's fake claim and continued along with Sunagakure. And finally Iwagakure, simply followed the other 3 nations and didn't believe in Konoha.

With that the 4 nations continued their war with Madara. Killing off thousands and hundred thousands of white clone enemies.

Just as the claims were made, a single person rushed out onto the battlefield, Naruto. Using his new power he got from Kurama, he killed countless enemies. His allies from the 4 nations aided Naruto in the war, while his own country ran off to the opposite side not looking at him.

Not paying too much attention, Naruto could still feel the negative emotions resting inside the Konoha shinobi.

* * *

Now lying on his deathbed, Naruto finally concluded in having ended the war. Killing off Madara before anyway new happens. The statue destroyed, his rival killed, his friends from the 4 nations saved, and his own 'friends' from his village saved as well.

At the war, many died. And even before, many others died. His dead parents, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. And then, his first witness death, Haku. And later on his surrogate grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen. A while after that, it was his own sensei, Jiraiya.

After the death of his own sensei, Naruto set off to kill, Pain otherwise known as Nagato. Upon realizing that Nagato wasn't evil, Naruto saw Nagato sacrifice himself to restore the village of Konoha after completely destroying it. Saying that one day, Naruto and him will meet again, he died due to overwhelming chakra usage.

And now, killing Sasuke and Madara, he himself has finally perished from this world as well. However, he perished without ever finding true happiness. And in hopes that he never will.

* * *

Memories are a very powerful thing. With it, you can truly torture someone by playing with their memories. One who suffered an irreparable amount of psychological damage, should have been insane by now. But only in the rarest of cases is there someone strong enough to hold back his insanity.

When Naruto finally regained his mind, and the memories stopped getting to him, he was in a white world with no beginnings and no ends. A bright light shone upon every inch of what he could see.

I-Is this Heaven..?

* * *

 **The chapter is complete. This was so hard to go through, which is why there is a two part special.**

 **Are any God-like Naruto haters still here? If you don't like Naruto to be god-like, then don't be snooping around in the future chapters when I already mentioned that Naruto will be strong in the first chapter.**

 **Now, next we will see what Naruto will see in this white world. What will be upon him, I'm sure you already know the answer, but there are still more surprises.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Chance

**Let us begin this chapter without any hesitations because this will be a somewhat tough chapter to go through. The Author's Notes shall be at the end of this chapter.**

 **There's only so much I can do.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Second Chance**

* * *

Naruto was dead….

Or that's what Naruto thought he was. At the last second, all he saw or felt was darkness. But now, he felt warmth, and there was light. He tried opening his eyes, and to his amazement he saw a world filled with white.

He wondered for a second what happened to him that made him see nothing but darkness, but it soon hit him back.

He remembered…

His life, His friends, and his sensei. The war, the pain, the battles. His fights, his kills, and his victory. He remembered having killed both his rival, Sasuke Uchiha, and the mastermind behind the war, Uchiha Madara. Upon almost frying his brain with all the information, he heard the footsteps of someone in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he saw a woman, a beautiful woman with smooth white skin as well as luscious silver-white hair. She had white eyes, capable of staring through to the depths of your soul. The portrayal of this woman could only be described as that of a goddess.

The woman stared below at the eyes of Naruto before closing her eyes and kindly smiled at him. " **I see you have awoken, my child. It is nice finally meeting you face to face. I have watched you from above since the day you were born. Uzumaki, no, rather, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto-kun as that is your full name, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."** The woman said as she held out her hand to help lift Naruto up.

Naruto took her hand and graciously thanked the woman for her help. "Thank you, but I have a few questions. Where am I? and Who are you? What do you mean you've been watching me from above, and using 'my child' to call me?" Naruto asked the white eyed woman who still kept her smile.

Smiling at the boy, the white eyed woman happily answered her questions. "Naruto-kun, do you know the world of Limbo? Throughout fantasy, the world of Limbo is the state you enter in when you are neither dead nor are you alive. In times, people have entered limbo when they do not want to die, yet some outside factor forced them to, just like you have in that war."

The woman stopped shortly for Naruto to comprehend the information. "...you mean I'm neither dead or alive?"

She smiled back. " **Yes, Naruto-kun, that's right. As for who I am. One could take a wild guess. I am the one who decides one on where to go. I am the** _ **Goddess of Creation, Kami.**_ **I have seen you suffer throughout your life, I saw you struggle in times of parental need. I have seen the death of your precious sensei, Jiraiya. As well as the death of your parents, Kushina and Minato. I wanted to help you in your daily struggles, but I do not have any power to help you until you have entered this world."** the woman now known as Kami, said to Naruto.

Before Naruto could realized that he was in presence of Kami himself, he asked a dumbfounded question. "...so does that mean you'll send me to where I truly belong?" Naruto asked. "Down there, where I meet the 'demons' like myself?"

Kami looked at him before blinking in confusion. ".. **What are you talking about, Naruto-kun? The answer as to where I send you will soon be clear. But you are the purest soul I have laid eyes on. You are neither demonic nor are a demon. If I would say what you are, Naruto-kun, you are as perfect as an angel can be at heart. Do not say such foolish things in my presence. Say you are a demon one more time and I'll prohibit that word to come out of your mouth.** " Kami finished in a serious tone but noticeably joking.

Naruto could only look at Kami like she was playing. "..th-that's not what the other people say…" Naruto said before tearing up. "..They always say I'm a monster, a living hell, and that I should die, and that I should just kill myself. They've made me feel so terrible. And when I yell at them, they say I am out to kill them. What I should've done was not be born in the first place.." Naruto finished as he broke off into sniffs and tears.

Kami looked at the now crying Naruto before trying her best to comfort him. " **Naruto-kun. Throughout your life, I have watched you. And I have never, for a second, seen you as a demon. Even though your new friend, Kurama, was a demon, he is now your loyal and best companion. Those people who harbor such hatred towards a child was sent to hell without a second thought by me. You, on the other hand, was one who I contacted personally. Please don't say such words.** " Kami said her best to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto took a few minutes before letting all those feelings go. As he felt the Kami's hands patting his back, he knew those words she said were true. He was called a demon by his own village, yes, but throughout his training with Jiraiya-sensei, he made countless friends with the other 4 nations, as well as minor counties and lands. He even made friends with old enemies like Haku and Zabuza. As Naruto finished crying he looked back to Kami and asked, "So..did the plan I came up of work? Did I save the 5 Elemental Nations?"

Kami's expressed first held happiness, but quickly changed towards sadness. " **I'm glad to say that you did save the 5 nations, but angry at some people. Some people still harbor ill feelings even after you saved them. I'm glad some who had hated you, finally realized the true person you really are.** " she answered before closing her eyes in sadness.

Before Naruto could ask what she meant by her words and expression,the world around him changed to the aftermath of the war. Naruto looked around him as all shinobi gathered around the corpses Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara.

* * *

 **Aftermath of the War**

* * *

The people gathered up and looked at the dead bodies. Half of the people cheered at the dead Madara, but the other half looked down in depression when they saw the still-bodied Naruto.

Most of the People that gathered close to Naruto were people from the 4 nations. Gaara reached down to reach out his hand to Naruto's chest. Gaara had already starting mourning for his fallen friend, but managed up the courage to say a few parting words.

"Naruto, you who had saved me from the darkness, you who saved your village from the Akatsuki leader, Pain, and you who saved the ninja world from Madara. I, as well as everyone of your friends and comrades, shall never forget you in times to come. Your achievement shall never be forgotten, as we shall tell the tale of Uzumaki Naruto, to our children and grandchildren and they shall pass it on as well. Naruto, my dear friend, my best friend, as the Kazekage, our village shall have a moment of silence for your passing." Gaara said as he closed his eyes. All the sand shinobi did the same.

After Gaara's passing words, A, the fourth Raikage, made his way up to his body as well. The remaining Mizukage and Tsuchikage also went up to say a few words.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the friend of my brother Killer Bee, also son of Namikaze Minato, I have nothing to say. You have surpassed all shinobi presented here on this battlefield, me included. To have heard you defeated my father was no simple task. As well as courage up to kill the one you tried so hard to save. The Uchihas were a dark clan, but you as an Uzumaki, were one of the best. I wanted to have a nice conversation with you a while ago. However, it seems that we won't have one until my time comes. You have learnt to control your respected tailed-beast with the help of my brother. To think that you saved the the ninja world as well. Our village will also never forget you in generations to come. As Raikage, I want everybody to share this story with their families. The wonderful tale of Uzumaki Naruto, the ninja who rose up to save the world. As for your passing, we shall join the Kazekage for a moment of silence." A said as he too closed his eyes. And the cloud shinobi followed.

"Naruto-kun. We kages that failed to kill Uchiha Sasuke before, to have seen you done such a feat, truly means that you have surpassed the 5 kages. We nations that were once enemies shall now be allied with the hero who saved the ninja world, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Those that speak ill of you, Naruto, shall be brought down to justice as a punishment. I cannot see such a handsome man like you go. As of this moment, those that join in with my speech, the ones who accept and love Naruto, shall not be known as the elemental nations, we are now allied to be known as the Allied nations. Those that do speak harm to you, shall be destroyed in time." Mei, the 5th Mizukage, said as she also joined in the silence from the previous 2 kages. Within time, her shinobi also agreed and joined the silence.

Finally, the Tsuchikage had his chance to speak his final words. As the 4th hand is placed on Naruto's chest, Tsuchikage spoke out, "Naruto, I simply do not want to accept that someone who is much younger than me, has died on the battlefield earlier than I have. I wish I could do something to help you, but unless one of us knows how to do a soul transfer technique, there is no hope. I was alive during Madara's time, I was alive when your father Minato was here. I am alive now when you saved all of us from Madara. You are the hero of the 4th Great Shinobi War. Your accomplishments will not only be heard by the people on this battlefield, no, they will be heard by people in the next generation, and the generations to come. Just like the Kazekage, Raikage, and Mizukage, I, Onoki, the 3rd Tsuchikage, will also tell the people of my village to tell the tale of Uzumaki Naruto, and have them pass it on. I hereby agree on the formation of the Allied Nations, those that do not see the great Naruto for who he is shall be put down. We will join the previous three in their moment of silence." Onoki said as he closed his eyes and his shinobi followed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The flames of Madara's body had just died out. The shinobi had incinerated the body so that their enemy may never be brought back to life once again. Cheers were still heard all around as they celebrated the victory. The victory so much achieved by Naruto. All the shinobi mourned for their savior, all but a select few. The few were those that belonged to Konoha.

Tsunade, had a devilish smirk on her face when she saw the dead Naruto corpse. "The demon is finally dead. Aw, what a shame, I can't bribe him for money anymore...Oh well, at least the demon fox brat is dead." she said in cold blood.

Sakura and Ino, sisters not related by blood mourned for their hearts crush. They mourned for the death of Sasuke instead of Naruto. The one who betrayed Konoha in the first place, the one who the 'demon' tried so hard to save, they didn't shed a single tear for the hero of the war. Instead the only words they muttered were, "Finally the fox brat is dead. I can't believe he called me a friend. Like I'd be friends with a demon...That is never going to happen. One simply cannot be friends with the demon fox, human or beast." They said in unison. The sisters continued mourning for Sasuke, the rogue who betrayed Konoha.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Choji stayed in place to mourned for Naruto. Unlike others who still saw him as a demon, over time, the 7 realized how much of a human Naruto really is. While their own village and teammates may not have cared much for the 'demon', they cared deeply for the loss of their friend. Not wanting to draw attention, they stayed in place pretending to mourn with Ino and Sakura, while really mourn for Naruto.

Kakashi, one who hated the demon fox, began to show signs of sympathy. In the stage of not knowing whether to mourn or cheer to the death of the demon fox, he could only think a few words. _"Naruto, you are not a child anymore. At first, I wouldn't have cared whether or not you died. But now, I see that you are more human than anything. I don't have the power to save you or Sasuke. But I was the one who I said I'll never let anyone of my teammates die. If I considered Sasuke and you a teammate, why didn't I jump in when you killed him?..."_

The rest of Konoha continued to cheer as the demon fox finally died, as well as cheer that Madara was dead. They did not see as they were blind to hatred. They believed that Sasuke played Madara out and was killed to be the bridge that allowed Madara to die. They believed that if Sasuke didn't sacrifice his life, Madara would still be alive. So they mourned for the 'sacrifice' of Sasuke's rather than the hero of the war, Naruto.

Gaara, who has just finished his moment of silence along with the rest of the Kages, broke out into anger. "HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO CRUEL!? NARUTO, THE ONE WHO YOU PEOPLE THOUGHT WAS A DEMON, SAVED OUR LIVES, AND ENDED THE WAR. UPON HIS VICTORY AND IN HIS DEATH, YOU PEOPLE STILL BARE HATRED? DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW SHAME..ROTTEN TRASH. AND YOU! WASN'T KAKASHI THE ONE WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER ABANDON YOUR COMRADES, IS NARUTO NOT A COMRADE TO YOU!?"Gaara angrily shouted at the shinobi of Konoha.

One of the shinobi went up to Naruto with a sad face before smirking evilly and casted a Fire Style jutsu to set the Naruto's body on fire. No one could move because of the shock they were in, so they let the body incinerate before they could've done anything.

And with that, the Leaf Shinobi cheered once more.

"The demon is finally dead!"

"We can finally sleep without worry!"

"Let's burn down his house in the village as well, no more to the demon!"

Mei, A, Onoki, and the Gaara, the angriest one right now could hardly comprehend what was going on. They were going to make an allied nation, and set his body in a shrine to remember him as the one who saved the ninja world. They were going to set up statues all around their respective villages with his name on it. They were going to have this day, as the day Naruto became the hero of the world. But that has all changed, due to this single act.

For reassurance of what the village really is, the four of them looked towards Tsunade. However, to their complete shock, she too, once known as the legendary medic ninja, was rejoicing to the death of Naruto as well. Clasping her hands together, she flowed down tears of joy looking at the 'demon'.

Tsunade caught eye of the jaw dropped Kages. She cleared her throat before saying her thoughts on the matter. "Ahem, Kages, just so you know, I was only pretending to like the demon brat. He's completed so many missions, that he had a great stack of cash I could use to gamble with. I always hated him since the death of Minato and Kushina. He was alway hanging out with Jiraiya, the pervert. Kushina, and Jiraiya, that no good super pervert, why would I ever like someone that killed my best partner, and hangs out with a no good pervert?" Tsunade finished her speech. The Kages dropped their jaws even more than humanly possible. They had thought that Tsunade would be the one to stop the Konoha Shinobi, but to think that she would be one to hate Naruto, the 'demon', as well. Unforgivable.

Gaara, having mustered his ounce of remaining strength, had the same cold eyes he once had. Once again, he changed into the same being he was before Naruto saved him. Although, unlike that time before, he was in complete control of himself. He wanted to destroy that cheer in Konoha's faces for cheering on the death of his dear friend.

With the same cold eyes, and same monotonous tone as once before, Gaara said to Tsunade and the rest of Konoha shinobi, "Uzumaki Naruto, who was once a dear friend of mine, and now a dearer friend of mine. He shall never be forgotten, and he shall never be remembered in hatred. Those that bear the ill-feelings of Naruto shall be put down. From now on, Konoha is our enemy. For the wrongdoings of hurting my dear friend, as well as hurting hurting my heart as well, I hereby sever my ties to Konoha. From today, we are enemies." Gaara said emotionlessly as he turned his back on Tsunade.

The other three Kage also appeared to agreed in the same matter. With the same cold expressions on their faces, they each made their own speeches to the Hokage.

"Tsunade, for your village and yourself to hate on a child in the past. And still hate him to this day. He was the one who defeated Pain. He was also the one to stop this war. How can you people be so blind. As the Kazekage said, we also sever our ties with Konoha." A said with a cold tone. He turned to his people and began to step his way further to Tsunade.

Just then, Mei Terumi also stated her words on the matter. "Tsunade, to think for even a second that you were sexier than me. Your words are the reason you have no boyfriend or a husband. Can you not see that Naruto is completely handsome and would kill a woman's heart with a single stare. You would've had it not been that blind hatred towards the demon. The demon is no longer here. That demon was replaced with friendship. Kurama, as the boy calls his foxy companion, is the real friend out of you guys. The 'demon' has made friends with the demon. How can you not be friends with someone who was able to be friends with a real demon? For that purpose and that devilish act of burning our savior, we hereby also sever our ties with Konoha. From here on out, the Allied Nations will no longer accept treaties and reason with Konoha. Those that truly do not bear any hatred may come see us in private after the war." Mei finished with also an emotionless tone towards Tsunade.

"We will also have our say in this. Konoha has remained Iwagakure's enemy since the last great war. And from what I witnessed, they will continue to be our enemy. All except the child's real friends will be accepted in the Allied Nations. Do not think it will be okay to lie to us. There are ways to find out whether or not you are Naruto's true friends or not. If you just wanted to be out of the crossfire of our hatred, we will strike you down mercilessly. From this treacherous act against the hero of the 4th Great Ninja War, we hereby also sever our ties with Konoha. From this day forward, we join forces with the Allied Nation in generations to come. Should there be a Konoha in the future, we hope that it shall be someone that cares for the young savior." Onoki said as he too turned his back on Tsunade.

Tsunade gasped at what had occurred. She didn't want to believe what they had just said. Nations, severed their ties with Konoha...just because of….that demon brat? That brat killed her sister-figure, as well as the 4th Hokage, he killed his father for shinobi's sake. How can they be so friendly towards him? There was no way that she would let it end like this. NO FREAKING WAY!

"You can't! You can't do something like this. That demon killed all our loved ones and finally had it coming for him. To say that you sever our ties just because he was a frie-" Tsunade never got the chance to finish as she was interrupted by Gaara.

"Tsunade. You mistaken me. Naruto was not just a great friend and comrade. He was not just some shinobi. And he was certainly not just a demon. He was a shinobi that was able to befriend the mightiest of demons, the nine-tailed fox. He was someone who trained days and nights to become who he is today because his sensei wouldn't look him in the eye. He was someone that saved me from the depths of hell. He was someone to have saved your village from Pain's wrath. He was someone who saved all of us from Madara. Sasuke was the one who betrayed you. Look clearly as Sasuke is the real demon.." Gaara ended coldly with his same emotionless tone.

Sakura and Ino glared over Gaara's direction at having badmouthed their crush, Sasuke. "What did you say about Sasuke? He did not betray Konoha. He sacrificed himself for that demon and saved us all." they both said.

"The Kazekage is right. Tsunade, he has done you great harm but he saved all of us from even greater harm. What would you have done when Madara was successful with his plan? Could any of us have stopped it? I think not. That boy was never a demon from the day he was born and I haven't even seen him until this war first began." Tsuchikage and the Raikage said towards Tsunade.

"From now on, there will be no compensations for the treason you have committed. The Third Hokage loved Naruto dearly and I was given knowledge of that. As did the Fourth Hokage as it was his own son. But having to seal Kurama inside him, and call him a demon for endless days and nights, you will be given no second chance. If I could I would've given Naruto a second chance to live because he hasn't lived a second of true happiness." Mei said as she teared up.

Gaara interrupted Tsunade just before she could voice out her opinion on the demon brat. "This is yours and your village's doing. This was going to be your country's downfall from the beginning. At once, I was hated and also treated as a demon. But now, I'm a respected Kazekage that got even the Kage's respect. I wanted no one else but Naruto to be the next Hokage. There isn't anyone more befitting than that position than him. However, seeing the change of events, there will be nothing of the sort. From this moment forward, if you pathetic Konoha shinobi do not leave my sight, I shall kill without hesitation. You have 5 minutes before I lose my composure.

The Konoha shinobi didn't spare a second in retreating away from the cold hearted Gaara. The Hokage, Sakura, Ino, and the other shinobi all ran away from the sand ninja's wrath. All except one. And that was Kakashi.

Kakashi remained on the battlefield, to finalize his thoughts. Seeing as he's the only one that didn't retreat, Gaara monotonously said to him, "Kakashi, the copy ninja. You are no longer the copy ninja. You've lost your eye just when Madara ripped it out. That spare left eye was given to you by none other than Naruto. He had healed you beyond humanly possible. What do you have to say to yourself. Speak quickly and carefully. If I am not satisfied with your answer, I shall end your life with no movements wasted."

Kakashi thought for a full minute before opening his eyes back into the world and looked at Gaara. "Kazekage Gaara-sama, I am fully aware that Naruto is the one who saved our world. I am fully aware that he helped me. But I cannot bring myself to love him. Because he was born, Minato-sensei got killed. However, I realized that the one who killed him all this time was my best friend, Obito, who I thought was dead. I guess you can say that I forgive him. If I had the chance to start over my relationship with him, I want to teach him all my techniques as the renowned Copy Ninja."

Gaara eyed him for a second before turning around losing that murderous intent. "Kakashi, I can see you have no lies. However, he was never the one to have killed Minato. Namikaze Minato sacrificed his life for the good of the village. Although I wonder whether or not that was for the better choice. If Naruto was given a chance to relive his life, do you think he wanted to change his life back then or live on from when he died? To me, I know the answer, but that answer can only be answered when one truly considers him a friend. Should you change your mind, you are welcome to join the Allied Nation as an Ex-Konoha shinobi. From this day forward, there are no Nations, we are a single country all formed by Naruto's last wish. There will be no wars between us. However, that is all true, after what we decide to do with Konoha." Gaara answered as he narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi slowly turned away before body flickering back to Konoha's retreating group.

The 4 Kages now formed a new alliance separate from the Great Shinobi Alliance. From when the war was over, it was supposed to be known as the Five Nation Alliance, but with the change of events, it would now be known as the Naruto Nation.

With the 4 great nations, they also needed to let smaller and minor countries in on the secret information. They couldn't let out the scene of Konoha burning their one and only Naruto. The hero of the Great War.

The Battle of Nations, start now.

* * *

 **God's Domain**

* * *

The world suddenly turned back to white. A whiteless world. Kami ended the display of the aftermath of the war. She looked at Naruto who was now completely broken down in a mix between shock and happiness.

"..I...I did everything I possibly could. I saved their lives. I..I saved them from the Akatsuki Pain. I..I saved them in the war. I..I had to kill Sasuke." Naruto began to weakly say. "I...From the day I was born. I was stepped on. Choked. Beat. Slapped. Pushed. Broken. I was malnourished because food prices were too high. Back then, I didn't have the money to pay. And even if I did, it was rotten and old. The food they sold to me were overpriced and still rotten. However, that finally changed when I met Ichiraku. That also changed when I was cared for by old man Sarutobi and Iruka. But now...hearing that Sakura doesn't even like me and is mourning for that traitor. And hearing how Granny Tsunade didn't even care for me… Why did this happen to me in the first place." Naruto said as he broke down in tears.

The ones who made him smile were those that befriended him. Gaara of course. But also Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Choji, the ones that didn't treat him like a demon. That went for Neji too. Those people really cared for him, unlike Ino and Sakura. However, they had to keep it a secret. So whenever those two sisterly girls were around they pretended to treat him like trash.

He was glad to see the four Kages respect towards him. He was glad that he had even formed an alliance under his name. For the hatred Konoha still held onto, Naruto simply did not feel any sympathy towards the villagers and shinobi at all. Other than those select few. He wanted to see all those killed. For the sadness and pain they caused Naruto, it was more than justified.

Kami began shedding a few tears for Naruto as he thought and rethought what had occurred. " **I am truly sorry you had to start and end your life in sadness. I never wanted to see you in pain, and I really want to see that Konoha trash go down as much as you do. But trust me, as I say it is not over yet, Naruto-kun."**

Naruto looked at Kami with confused eyes. Wiping away all the tears filled with sadness and joy, he stopped his tears. "..What do you mean, Kami-sama?" he asked with full curiosity.

Kami simply giggled at the speed in which he recovered from. She now looked at him with a warm and kind complexion. " **I mean I am giving you a second chance. A new life. A life in which you are filled with happiness. Will you accept my one time special offer, Naruto-kun?** " Kami answered him and closed her eyes as she finished. She patiently awaited for the pure soul's answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There are some notable differences and similarities. The war has indeed ended differently, and Tsunade has been made evil. But the world is still saved. The only huge difference is that there was no Kaguya.**

 **As of which, Naruto will be granted the ability to use Magic as well as Chakra. In both the highest and strongest power. He will be granted near unlimited Magic Supply as Well as Chakra.**

 **As to what Magic Naruto will be using, that will be kept classified until further notice.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter as it will tell you what powers Naruto will have.**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations of the New World

**This chapter will probably not be the reunion chapter. So sorry for bringing your hopes up. This will be Kami's explanation on Earthland and the Magic he will have.**

 **Let us begin the chapter without further ado..**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Explanations of the New World**

* * *

Had he heard that right? Had Kami-sama really said what Naruto think she said? Naruto was in a complete utter shock at what Kami-sama said to him just now.

"..A new life? What do you mean, Kami-sama?" Naruto asked with a state of confusion.

One part of Naruto wanted to reject the kind offer, but the other part wanted to fully thank her on the offer. Why was Kami-sama so kind to him? Why did she present him with such an offer as a second life?

Kami nodded before answering his question. " **Yes, Naruto-kun. A new life. One in which you shall feel nothing but happiness. There will be no comrade of yours calling you demon of any kind. If they do, it means that they are scared of you for your immeasurable power. This new life will be in a new dimension. If there is anyone who is worthy of living a second life, it can only be you, Naruto-kun. After all, you died without even entering your prime. You died saving the world from ending. Unlike that Sasuke, he died betraying those that love him. While you died saving them. And they still hate you for all you've done. I strongly believe it is time to move on from the sadness they have caused and to live anew.** " Kami answered as she explained her reasoning on granting Naruto the honor of living a new life.

Watching and rewatching the life of Naruto, Kami-sama knew what had to be done. Naruto was more than worthy to life his life to the fullest.

Naruto smiled at her reasoning and grinned at the huge offer. "Kami-sama, I don't know how to truly thank you. You are the only one so far to have pushed my happiness this far. I gratefully accept this new life to the fullest. When can I be sent? I am ready to live my new life!" Naruto exclaimed as he thought of all the things he can do with no one calling him a demon.

Kami giggled at the response Naruto gave after only explaining her reasoning. " **Hahaha easy, easy, Naruto-kun. As much as I am excited to send you off to your new life, and enjoy watching you surround by happiness, I have a couple of things I want to talk about and explain to you.** " Kami said, as she was happy Naruto was no longer sad.

"Ah. Kami-sama, can you tell me what happened to Kurama, and the 8 other Bijuu after the statue? I now consider them friends and I would be devastated to not know what happened to them." Naruto asked the Goddess.

Kurama was not just a friend to him. He was not a demon any longer. With the amount of time Kurama spent inside Naruto, looking at his life, his past life, and his sorrowful memories, Kurama, one who was suppose to be hatred incarnate, almost cried at his host's memories. That was because Naruto really didn't do anything to deserve the hatred. His Eight Trigrams Seal, devised from the Uzumaki clan itself, truly kept the beast in control. It's chakra never leaked out for years. But they were still treating him like trash, even though every other jinchuuriki has been accepted.

Kami hesitated before going on with a smile as she happily answered. " **Kurama and the others are doing just fine. They are not in the world of the Elemental Nations any longer. Rather, they went to this place as well. I have asked them whether or not they wanted to travel to the new world with you. And they happily accepted. The 9 bijuus live within you as their home, and Kurama being the dominate Bijuu, aka the Boss of all the others. Right before, I heard the message Kurama gave the tailed-beasts. "Start accumulating chakra for the boy to use. I have lent him my chakra to know exactly how much he uses at a given time." You have the power of all the bijuus combined. But you can summon each of them or all of them. You can choose to summon whichever one you like. From the first to the ninth, you have the summoning contracts for all of them. Without the summoning, you have the strength of all of them, simple enough?** " Kami stated and asked out her own question.

Naruto nodded. "So simply, time time I summon, it's almost like giving out the bijuu my strength. And right now I can summon whichever one I like, meaning I am the human host for all of them right now?" He explains and wonders.

Kami nodded back at his question. " **Now that you know where they are and what happened to them, it's time I start to explain what 'new world' this is. In essence, you will be teleported to a world known as Earthland. This world is a world of magic. Magic creatures and fantasy beings. In the world, there has been recorded a number of 10 types of creatures: Celestial Spirits, Demons, Vulcans, Wyverns, Legions, Weretiger, Goblins, Dragons, Exceeds, and Gods. However, there are in actuality more creatures still clouded in mystery. The world is populated with people who uses magic, they are called Mages. The magic is almost identical to that of Chakra. Although there are some differences, it is essentially one and the same. The magic can be divided into two different categories, Caster and Holder. Caster magic is expelled from the caster's body without using things like magic staffs or other magical items. Holder is the opposite, they are generally used to expel magic through the use of Gate Keys, Rings, and staffs. As I have decide, you will have the ability to use chakra, but will also have the ability to cast magic.** " Kami explained before she stopped short to let the large amount of information to sink in.

This new world was a world in which Kami believed that Naruto would be living in peacefully. Unlike the Elemental Nations, Earthland never got to see the demon sealed inside Naruto. And they never heard of such a thing. It was going to be one hell of a ride for those mages.

Naruto nodded and nodded, before hearing that he would have both Magic and Chakra. Chakra was already enough but adding in magic too? He was about to cry at how kindly Kami-sama treated him, and this was just the tip of the iceberg.

" **Next, Naruto-kun, there are organizations or groups/group buildings known as Guilds. These guilds could be compared to villages. However, they are on a way smaller scale. Each of these guilds have it's own master. Just like in Kon-sorry. Just like in the Elemental Nations, each of these guilds have a 'kage' and it's own guild members. There are countless guilds in all of Earthland, but in terms of family and bonding, I suggest you to go to a guild called Fairy Tail. They are not only the most popular as of this instant, but they also have their own reputation as one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, the country in which they live in. When I teleport you to the new world, I will try my best to send you as close and godly possible to the guild. If it is farther than I expected, ask for directions to the guild, as they are well known."** Kami once again stopped for the information to sink in.

Naruto widened his eyes even more upon hearing this new information. He wanted nothing to do with Konoha and Hokages anymore. And now, he set his eyes on Fairy Tail. As Fairy Tail is already well known, he'll set his goal on making it even more popular. He wanted to make an outstanding reputation for himself when he set foot on his new journey.

"Wow.." Naruto managed before he closed his mouth to stop the incoming drool of his mouth with his hands.

Kami chuckled and giggled at the pleasing sight. It was her first to have honored someone a second life, and she was enjoying the moment. " **I also want to add a few things. First, I have spoken to Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and he wanted me to grant you the eye power of the Tomoe Rinnegan as well as the Yang Chakra. Second, I have also assumed with the power of the Rinnegan, you are able to cast the 5 element natures in your old world. Third, I will grant you the ability of up to 5 magic types as well as an ultimate magic type, consider that as a gift from Kami. Fourth, your mastery in all you previously learnt is still within you. Meaning that you are still able to do Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu and all the others. Fifthly, you are uncompared when it comes to Taijutsu, or in their world hand-to-hand combat, Ninjutsu or Magic, as well as Genjutsu or illusions. And finally sixthly, like I have said before, you are near limitless in stamina and magic power and chakra. With all nine bijuus within you, your chakra limit has grown once again, and just to compensate for that, I made your magic container the same.** " Kami smiled as she finished her last words.

" **Okay...for the next part, I want you to take a look at the book behind you. Inside that book, please choose up to 5 magic types. You can spend as much time looking at it if you want.** " Kami said as she gestured him to look behind

Naruto turned and indeed there was a book. A 2-inch book filled with magical names and descriptions. He opened the cover and looked at the table of contents for easier access.

Thinking that he wanted to be able to 'cast' magic and not 'hold' magic, he eyed the ones with the 'caster' categories. After a good half hour or so, Naruto closed his book and smiled back at Kami.

"Kami-sama, I've picked the ones I want. Here, I'll tell them to you. Demon Slayer Magic _, Satan Soul, Requip, Arc of Time, and Crash and Disassembly Magic._ Those are the ones I choose." Naruto said as he finished reading out the magic types he was interested in.

Kami nodded as he heard the types. " **If it be your choice, you can be a Demon Slayer** **. As for Satan Soul, I can give you a choice whether you want Satan Soul or Demonic Soul. Requip will be your choice to Requip: The Knight or Requip: Weapons. Arc of Time is perfect. As for Crash and Disassembly, you must choose one out of the two.** " Kami said when she heard the magic. She knew that the Rinnegan had most of the powers. As well as the tailed-beasts. But she wanted to make Naruto-kun the strongest there ever was.

Naruto thought for a while with his index and thumb on his chin. "...Hm…..If I were to choose one, it would probably be Demon Slayer. As for Satan Soul vs Demonic Soul, as long as the transformations still make me look cool, I'm alright with. Actually scratch that. I want Satan Soul as well as an addition to put Kurama as a transformation. I would be really happy if that was possible. As for Requip, I'd like to requip anything of my choosing into the pocket dimension, as I'm already able to do that with sealing techniques into scrolls. It would be for further safekeeping. And Crash Magic seems too destructive so I'll pick Disassembly over it. If you can grant these requests, I'll be more than happy enough."

Kami nodded as she heard his pleads. " **Very well. Then as you join Fairy Tail on the first night, when you are sleeping, I'll pull you into this world again to talk out your Demon Slaying Magic. Demons are incredibly rare and powerful. It was once said that the Black Demon to be the ruling breed of Demon. One Demon spirit will teach you the principles of Demon Slaying magic unless...you choose to learn magic from your tailed-beasts demons? I want you to learn rather than me giving them to you since if you learn it, it is more powerful than a simple gift.** " Kami stopped to check if Naruto was absorbing all the information.

" **As for Satan Soul, it is possible for me to add an additional transformation, in addition to the three given forms: Satan Soul, Sitri, Halphas. I can add Kurama in there as well, but only if he agrees to. With the spell, you will have a new look, and you will grow more powerful, as Kurama is nothing but a demon made of hatred and darkness. I don't have to tell you that you will be able to perform the first level transformation right at the start, but you will need to train in order to transform into the other satan souls. Your requip request can be done with ease. Rather than 'The Knight' I'll replace it to form a new requip, 'Creation'. In this requip spell, you can requip whatever you see fit. Should you train hard enough, I assume you can requip a whole house into the dimension. And your requip dimension has no limits as well since it follows the capacity of your Magic Container. As I said before, Arc of Time will not be needing any changes. Disassembly Magic it is than, from your choice.** " Kami finished with a clap of her hands.

Naruto blinked before jaw dropping once again. He forgot to swallow for the last few minutes fully listening to the Goddess talk. With all that saliva, it finally drooled down to his chin. Kami laughed uncontrollably at the hilarious sight, and used her finger to wipe it off for him.

"...Th-thank you, Kami-sama. You shouldn't touch me like that. I'm only a human." Naruto blushed as she brushed her finger off his chin.

"Let's stop with the formalities shall we, Naruto-kun? You are free to call me whatever you like. Kami's fine. You are the only who who can call me without formalities." Kami spoke softly inching closer to his face.

"...Okay, ja Kami-chan, then. Your new name from me is Kami-chan." Naruto said widely with a big toothy grin.

Kami blushed slightly at the new honorific Naruto given her. She told him to stop with honorifics but then again, she thought -chan was a fine one as well. She would let him keep his honorific. " **Okay, Naruto-kun. As you finish letting the information in, I have something special for you as a parting gift for the new world. It is a lot of information hearing that you would be able to have the Rinnegan and all that power, but let's put that information aside. Because before you leave this world of limbo, I have something I want you to see and hear. Are you ready?"** Kami asked as a golden door suddenly appeared behind her.

She mentally smiled and giggled at what his reaction would be when he saw the gift. But she knew that it would shock him half to death.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely confused as to what the door behind her was. Letting the information sink in, he really didn't want Kami-chan to do such a thing for him, knowing that she already did enough. The bijuus and the gifts Kami-chan gave him were more than enough to set him off on the new land, but what is this door behind her?

"I-Is this the door to Earthland?" Naruto could only asked.

Kami chuckled at his question and his expression. " **You'll be dead when you see this surprise, Naruto-kun. Please don't stand there when you see it. This is my gift to you. I hope you like it.** " Kami stated as she raised her hands forward and out. The golden door opened and glowed bright yellow as it opened wider.

Upon the sight, when the light died down, Naruto's knees felt weak and his jaw dropped. "Ho..w…" Naruto said as his knee slammed the white ground. "..How is this possible..?" Naruto said as tears soon began flowing down his cheek. His nose suddenly became runny and his sniffs more frequent.

In front of him were people he thought he wouldn't ever see again. Naruto's heart became soft and painful just looking at these people once again.

Going perfectly to Kami's thoughts, she smiled at the sight of Naruto crying tears of joy meeting these people once again.

" **Enjoy your surprise! Naruto-kun!** " Kami exclaimed cheerfully as she went up and hugged Naruto as he is still on the ground crying tears of joy.

Just thinking about what was going to take place, Kami began crying tears of joy thinking about Naruto as well. Thinking about the scene going to talk place.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, Naruto has the Rinnegan. However, just to make it easier, he is able to activate and deactivate the pupils like a Sharingan. Having those eyes all the time makes it creepy. Also Naruto will have the Tomoe Rinnegan, but have the powers of the 7 paths. Just for plot sake, he won't revive the dead, unless in times he feels like it or feels like giving a character a second chance. The only reason Nagato died using the Rebirth Technique was because he was short on Chakra. Naruto would be able to use the Rinne Rebirth however many times he wanted to.**

 **Even more powers are TBD.**

 **This is why I told you to leave when you had the chance.**

 **New powers are TBD in the following chapter. Kami wants to make Naruto a godly character in Earthland, but will she make Naruto more powerful as he already is?**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**Author's Notes will be officially on the bottom from now on. I hope you enjoy the 5th Chapter of this story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reunited**

* * *

"I...I really can't believe it's you guys…" Naruto said as the figures moved in closer.

The first two people were people that Naruto instantly knew but he never got the chance to see. One person had blond hair and blue eyes almost identical to Naruto's appearance himself, but had slightly longer bangs in the front. His blue eyes matched his overall handsome physiques and his youthful appearance was no laughing matter. The second person was just as young and just as beautiful, but she had scarlet red hair, and ocean blue-gray eyes. Her slender physique and long hair complements her gentle looking appearance.

"...Tou-san….Kaa-san...I-is that really you?" Naruto asked

The two figures looked at each other for a split second before coming up to him and embracing Naruto in a tight hug. The blond hair Naruto knew his father had, and her scarlet red hair Naruto thought was exotically beautiful, the two figures suddenly had tears in their eyes for seeing their son in the world of limbo at such a young age.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

* * *

" **...this is the full story on the story of Uzumaki Naruto, Kushina-san, Minato-san. It is indeed sad to say, but it is no false story that your son has been malnourished and beaten until he was finally taken care of by Sarutobi himself. Even if he was cared for by Sarutobi, if the old man turned his eyes back for even a second, people would kick him and beat him until he was broken.** " Kami said as her eyes looked down when she finished that statement.

Kushina and Minato suddenly let the information she heard sink in. We sacrificed so much for that village, the fourth Hokage even sacrificed himself to save the village. And yet, People spoke harshly and beat, stomp, choked, Naruto, their own son? Unforgivable.

The scarlet woman finally had her hair form nine separate tails, her eyes pupiless, her tick marks growing bigger by the second. The blond man was also angry at the village. The village he tried so hard to save. He was glad to hear that some people had hearts, but the Slug Queen, Tsunade was the most heartless person there.

"I-I'll kill them! I'll kill them all for what they did to Naruto!" Kushina yelled mercilessly. If she really was given a chance to go to the Elemental Nations again, she would beat some sense into Tsunade.

"Unforgivable...it's unforgivable. That was the village which I put my heart and soul, literally, to protect. Other than Hiruzen-sama and a few others, how can the shinobi and villagers treat my own son that way? They should've treated him as a hero who saved the village, and yet...they saw nothing more than some fake demon. From what I've seen and heard, Kami-sama, Naruto-kun's the purest soul there.." Minato finished as he dropped to the ground and slammed his fist onto the white invisible ground.

Kami looked at the both of them with depressed eyes. She knew how the both of them would act upon hearing this information. But she didn't expect it to this extent.

Kushina still had tears streaming from her eyes. Her little baby Naruto, tortured and beat since childhood, sold overpriced items and food, her own villagers celebrated the death of someone who had saved them countless times..? The amount of pain her child withstood without going insane is incredible. She had to give Naruto credit, as if it was her, she would've really went demonic.

" **I hear and understand every bit of pain you two have felt. I too feel sorry for the young one. He is now in the world of limbo just like the two of you have been before. Even though you two were the ones who forced Kurama sealed inside him, I assure you that he forgave you already. He won't hate the both of you for what happened. After all, it was the two of them that stopped Madara. You will soon get the chance to meet him in person once again after all these years. I shall open the doors once he is told of your existence in this world. Uzumaki Kushina-san, and Namikaze Minato.** " Kami said as she turned around and went through the door.

The door slowly closed and the two still mourned for the loss of the hero, and of their son. They couldn't get over how much the village treated their own son. It was painful enough to say that the outsiders from the four other nations were more respectful and loved Naruto more than the village he was born in.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"I missed you so much, Naruto-kun. Look how big you've grown. Last time, it was just my chakra that spoke to you. It wasn't actually me talking. This is my first time seeing you, and I'm proud to say you are my son. I'm so sorry that you had to face so much pain and sadness in your life, Kami-sama told us your story from the time you were a child to when you died fighting Madara. To think the village still hates you and sees you as a demon…." Kushina trailed off as she broke down into tears once again.

"Kushina's right, Naruto-kun. This is my first time seeing you as well, since it was my chakra that was inside you. Once we reach the afterlife, we don't get sent back to the real world even if someone managed to revive us from the dead. Our soul remains here. Kami-sama was nice enough to tell us about your tale. I was a bit depressed when Jiraiya risked his life, but then happy you got the chance to avenge him. Naruto, as your father and as the fourth Hokage, I do not harbor any more feelings towards Konohagakure any longer. For the treason they have committed against the Will of Fire, it was never a shinobi's way to break a child and hate him for eternity." Minato said sternly as he clenched his fists in anger.

Naruto looked at the both of them before he too, shed tears. Having never meeting his real parents flesh to flesh since childbirth made this seem like a miracle. He couldn't help but feel that this really was a miracle, as he was finally enjoying his happiness for once in his life.

"...Naruto-kun….Now. Who is this Sakura girl, huh?!" Kushina shouted as tick marks formed on her forehead. "To think she has the nerve to punch my Naruto countless times, and then love the traitor Sasuke...to mourn for a traitor's death...Something like that is truly unforgivable. I lose hope in all of humanity in general." Kushina finished softly as she saw Minato's face. "I lose all of human in the Elemental Nations besides the ones who sees Naruto as a friend." Kushina huffed.

Minato sweatdropped as he saw Kushina was back to the _Red Hot Habanero_. "Heh...heheheh….Kushina, let's not revert back to your old form. You might be giving Naruto some bad memories. Look, he's trembling in fear."

Scary. Truly scary. That anger shift reminded him of Sakura. Although she was his mother, he didn't want to be scolded with that scary personality shift.

"...ah. Sorry, sorry Naruto." Kushina said as she came back to her senses. "I-It's just that...after all you've been through, I can't bare to see you suffer anymore. It's time we should come together..as a family." Kushina finished and saw that Minato nodded at her statement.

Naruto looked at Kushina with sorrowful eyes. He knew that they sacrificed themselves to save him, but couldn't bare to watch them cry as he knew they were his saviors. "Kaa-san, it's alright. You don't need to worry anymore. As I gave up on that place. I have lost all hope for Konoha except the ones that love me. Forgive me for letting you see the pains of my past."

Kushina and Minato looked at their son's eyes. They could only let tears flow down since they were so proud of him for becoming what he was today. "..Thank you. Thank you, Kami-sama for letting us see him." Minato said quietly before hugging his wife who only nodded in response.

Kami nodded to notify Minato that she heard his words. The next three shadows stepped forward. Naruto could hardly keep himself from bursting into tears, since these three people were ones who took care of him and helped him in the past.

"...Jiraiya-sensei, Ero-sennin, I can't believe you are here. Ji-ji too, old man Sarutobi. And….Itachi." Naruto managed before the three of them smiled slightly at the blond boy's tone.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"So that's what happened….thank you, Kami-sama for informing us. We are very heartbroken that someone in Konoha betrayed us." Hiruzen spoke as Kami finished telling the tale of Uzumaki Naruto.

"..It is painful to see my brother betray me and Konoha, which I tried so hard to protect. If I had known earlier, I would've killed him along with the rest of the clan, and take care of Naruto myself. A small child, who was malnourished and beaten is unforgivable to the villagers in Konoha. Hokage-sama, it seems I have failed your mission you gave me all those years ago." Itachi added. As he finished, he turned his head to Hiruzen to apologize about his failure.

"Now, now, Itachi, I too was unaware of the beating and mistreatment of the young boy until I heard about the pranks he pulls on the villagers. Just so he had a surrogate grandfather, I took him under my wing to care for him. That said, I never knew Tsunade would treat him like trash. As for Kakashi, it appears that he is confused about what he should do right now." Hiruzen commented back.

"...The Legendary Sannin always had it's troubles and misfortunes. It seems that I'm the only one that stayed on the track. Tsunade was heartbroken after all the losses she faced. Nawaki, Dan, and then Kushina. She has had a painful past, but it is unfortunate she blindly mistreated someone like Naruto, who possesses such similar traits to Nawaki and Dan. As for Sasuke, he was in darkness ever since Orochimaru gave him that curse mark, just so he could kill you Itachi. And after he did, he lear-" Jiraiya was cut short by the man himself, Itachi.

"He learnt the truth about the secret mission. I have seen, Jiraiya-sama. I was the one who proposed the mission. Shisui and I were ready when the massacred happened. I had someone help me with the assassinations. One other Uchiha. Sasuke did, unfortunately, get caught under Danzo's grasp. I knew about all those **Sharingans** that Danzo had on his arm. I could see my clan's chakra with my eyes. I also knew about his connections with Orochimaru, however, I couldn't do anything about it. I was diagnosed an incurable sickness and I just had to prolong my life so Sasuke got what he wanted, to kill me." Itachi said with a gloomy face. His tone died down when he mentioned that he prolonged his life just so Sasuke could kill him.

Kami looked at the three of them before she made her say in the conversation. " **My dear companions of Naruto-kun's. It was a painful past for the boy, one we all would rather forget….but there is no going back. Even I, the Goddess of Creation, cannot reverse time to change the future. There is however, a chance in which you speak with the boy. Do all of you take the offer in meeting with the boy?** " Kami asked the three of them with widen eyes.

Meeting with the boy here from all those years back? Of course they would take the chance to. But the question is, what would they say to him the second they meet him? The three men shrugged their shoulders at the thought.

"Of course we will take the chance to meet Naruto. We are his mentors, after all!" The three of them said in unison.

" **Very well. I shall call you when the time he awaits your meeting. Go meet Minato and Kushina and await at the door until it has been opened.** " Kami said with a smile on her face and teary eyes.

* * *

 **~Flashback End~**

* * *

The man in the ANBU uniform spoke out first. "...It's been awhile hasn't it? Naruto." the ANBU man said.

Naruto remembered that style of speech. He remembered it very clearly. "Itachi…." Naruto began before letting a tear drop on the side of his face. "..indeed, it has been a while. As you can tell, I've grown a bit more.

"You sure have, my boy." Hiruzen commented back. "You sure have grown into quite the man. If I were you, I suggest growing out that hair, just like your father, you would've been a ladies killer." Hiruzen said with a chuckled remembering how Minato met Kushina.

"Heh..heheheh...I'll think about it ji-ji. In the meantime, Jiraiya sensei, it's good to see you again. I've completely mastered all that you've taught me! I even met Sennin ji-ji. The Sage of Six Paths. He gave me this weird but cool power. I can't wait to tell you all about it!" Naruto said with such excitement that he couldn't hold it all in. Jiraiya having heard that, bursted out into his familiar laugh.

"Hahaha...Naruto, you've really became a strong man. Just think a couple years ago, before my research with Pain, how you were nearly complete in mastering all those techniques. And now, to think the Six Paths Sage met you in Spirit. It truly is a miracle…" Jiraiya nodded as tears streamed down his face."

"I could not agree more, Jiraiya. This man has become to true embodiment of the Will of Fire. He holds to true meaning of that phrase. The First Hokage first started that. And to think to this day, someone just like the First would appear in front of my eyes…" Hiruzen said to his former student Jiraiya.

"I second that….Hokage-sama." Minato walked up to them and nodded in agreement. He could see all that he ever fought for right in Naruto's eyes and heart. Someone, that has the purest soul, and had the toughest life, the true embodiment of the Will of Fire.

"Don't forget about me!" Kushina yelled as she reached Minato's arms. "I also third that comment. The Will of Fire is in no one except my son's and that's what makes me so proud." She added before Itachi said his say in the matter.

"Guys..as much as this is pleasing, there are other people also in line of wanting to talk to Naruto. Let's have them have their own words."

Naruto saw four figures show up as the shadows slowly dissipated. Naruto's eyes couldn't have gone any longer. The four were really important people Naruto considered as Comrades.

"Neji…..Nagato….Haku….and…..Zabuza-san…" Naruto stopped in between each name to take a huge breath.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

" **And so we come to the end of the tale…** " Kami said as she said her last words.

The four of them were shocked at what just happened. Neji, on one hand, wasn't surprised. He knew that the Uchiha would betray the village, just as he always had. But the rest, Haku and Zabuza, the one who was defeated by Sasuke's team on the Land of Waves, couldn't believe at what events had occurred after their death. Sasuke actually had the nerve to go back to that country and take Zabuza's sword from his grave…"

Nagato on the other hand, was saddened to see the Prophecy Boy in the state of limbo. He had truly believed that Naruto would be the one to achieve world peace, and even though he had done it, Naruto wasn't there to see it happen himself. The bright side is that the world will honor him, and the nasty village of his shall perish sooner or later.

"Thank you for this, Kami-sama. Is there a way we can speak to Naruto?" Nagato asked Kami who responded with a slight grin.

" **I was just getting to that, Nagato. Indeed, you will all have a chance to speak with Naruto-kun should you choose to. As the time awaits, once he is aware of your presence, I shall open the door so you can walk through to speak with him.** " Kami explained as she gestured to the people who stood behind a golden door.

"Thank you, Kami-sama." The four of them said together.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Naruto, it's been awhile since we've last met, I truly apologize what I have done to your village, I hope you have the heart to forgive me...though I don't know if you feel that you should feel rage towards me for killing your sensei, or rage for Konoha instead..after hearing about your life story, I can come to no conclusion.." Nagato said as he looked at his fellow Uzumaki with his ripple eyes. The Rinnegan.

Naruto could only hold back a small chuckled. "Haha, Nagato. It truly wasn't your fault. The village wasn't expecting your arrival. And now, I truly feel no sympathy towards the village. After hearing what I saw with Tsunade and the girl I once loved, I just have no love towards the village. I thank you, Nagato, for helping me become stronger, to the person I am today." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Nagato's shoulder.

Nagato smirked knowing that his fellow Uzumaki forgave him. Looking to his left he saw the white eyes of the Hyuuga.

"...Naruto." the boy said.

"Neji….yo. I'm sorry I let you die. It's because of my weakness that they killed you in the war…" Naruto trailed off as he griefed for his comrade.

Neji on the other hand smiled and grabbed Naruto's shoulder with his own hand. "Naruto...you aren't weak. You defeated Madara, and avenged all of us. You defeated Sasuke because he betrayed the village. Like I always said, you have better eyes than me. Look towards the light, not the dark." Neji finished as that was all he could say.

"Neji…..I truly thank you for befriending me after that time with the chunin exams. Because you knew defeat from that point on, you saw the potential I had. And you did not turn a blind eye like the villagers in the village. Tell me...what is your opinion on the rest of the Hyuuga clan as well as the villagers and village itself?" Naruto asked a straight up question.

"...How I feel.." Neji wondered. "I feel as if the villagers should be sealed a demon to know the pain they once treated you. If they had lived your life, not only will they commend you for being able to bare that hatred, but they will also not stay sane after. Only an unbelievable shinobi like yourself can harbor this much hatred directed at them in such a young age as well."

Naruto replied back at Neji's message to him. It was pleasing to see his friend once again. "Thank you, Neji. I just wish that things could've turned out differently than what had happened. I know you had to take care of Hinata-chan. And without me, there isn't anyone to take care of her now. As well, as Hanabi is still here."

"It is no problem, Naruto. The way I see it, Hinata has grown even stronger." Neji assured.

"It has been a long time, kid." a voice said on the other side of Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to see the two old comrades. Once enemies, now companions, the heart of battle never ceases t o exist. "Zabuza-san, Haku-san. It's been awhile you two. How have you two been?" Naruto asked.

"How have I been? Kid, the question is how have you been. You've never told us you were so mistreated like that. If I had known, I would've stopped all those stupid villagers who lived in that village. Those that are blind to see light are evil and in darkness." Zabuza said with a cold merciless tone.

"I agree, Naruto-kun. If I had just known I would've-" Haku was cut off before she could finish.

Naruto raised up his hands as a signal to stop. "Haku-san. It's not necessary. As of this moment, I saw the four other nations in preparation to eradicate Konoha from their grasps. It shouldn't take long before Konoha realizes their hatred. And they too, shall be sent here in limbo."

"I-I apologize. I can't bear to see someone that was beaten just like I was when they found out I had a Kekkei Genkai. The day Zabuza-san accepted me as a person, I was happy….to no limits." Haku trailed off as she remembered the day she told Zabuza to take him anywhere.

Kami looked to see one last person walking up to Naruto. Naruto didn't recognize her but she knew Naruto the second she met eyes with him. "Hello, Naruto, or should I say my dear godson."

"...who are you?" Naruto asked politely as he didn't really recognize the woman.

The woman laughed and chuckled. "My name is Uchiha Mikoto. I am your mother's best friend as well as Itachi's mother." Mikoto explained as she held onto Itachi's arm. "I know no son of mine named Uchiha Sasuke, that person is no longer a son of mine. For the crimes he committed he is exile from the Uchiha Clan. However, I am proud of my Itachi.." she trails off as she leans into Itachi and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you….kaa-san." Itachi responded.

"As of your concern, I was the one who helped your mother give birth to you the day of your arrival as well as prepare everything prior to that. Your mother and I were known as the _Twin Shinigamis_. Over time we got other names, such as _The Red and Black Reapers, The Twin Reapers, The Twin Sisters, The Twin Devils, The Red and Black Deaths,_ and so forth. We made quite a name with ourselves because we were known to have assassinated each and every single one of our targets without fail. That was until Kushina married Minato and I married Fugaku and had Sasuke a couple months earlier than Kushina had you. I prepared a slight baby shower, in celebration to Kushina's delivery. Sadly it looks as if they weren't given to you by your own parents. I was the one who designed your clothes and had the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it. And I was the one who gave you those Fire Jutsu scrolls you learnt with Jiraiya. In terms of Itachi giving you anything, he sent you a couple scrolls on basic Genjutsu that you trained with Jiraiya. All in all, I'm glad you finally learnt our families connection."

Naruto looked down to comprehend the information. The S-rank Fire jutsus he learnt with Jiraiya and the B-rank Genjutsu he learnt from Jiraiya, was both from the Uchiha Clan? Even if he hated Sasuke, he couldn't hate on Itachi nor could he hate on his own godmother.

"So it seems, I finally meet my godmother. Since Jiraiya is my Godfather on my father's side, you are my godmother on my mother's side." Naruto said happily as a big toothy grin appeared on his face.

"H-hai, Naruto, it's good to see you do so much for that stinking village.

"Please don't say things like that. I know you guys mean the village no harm. It was the painful past that set the villagers astray…..Now that we are done here, Kami-chan, do you have something to say to me?" Naruto wondered at what Kami would say.

" **As a matter of fact, yes, I do have something to announce, Naruto-kun. As I talked to you earlier on Earthland, it has come to my attention, that you love each and everyone here so much….** "

"...wait…...what are you saying….." Naruto was scared at her little statement.

" **let me finish..Naruto-kun, you love each and everyone here so much that I cannot bear to see them separate. I will allow those that wish to follow Naruto in his Second life to do so. You will shall be sent in the new world when you are in your primetime. Please make your decisions soon, please.** " Kami said as she finished her last syllable.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and jaw dropped at what Kami just said to him.

Everyone was just as shocked to hear the Goddess words.

" **Everyone, please make your decisions quickly.** " Kami repeated.

Naruto broke away in his trance and asked his first question. "...So who wants to come along with me?" he said as he turned his back to face the 9 people.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It really was stressing writing this chapter, as there were so many details to go through. Seriously some chapters can range from 4000-5000 words a chapter, and then some people write 30,000-50,000 words a chapter. That is like WTF!**

 **Anyway, in the next installment, it will be decisions, decisions.**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions and Partings

**Author's Note at the end. Sometimes they are important sometimes they are not.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Decisions and Partings**

* * *

Naruto broke away in his trance and asked his first question. "...So who wants to come along with me?"

The 9 people froze for a second to think about the decisions before saying them aloud.

"I-I have never been with you my whole life. And now? Kami-sama is offering me a chance to live with my son? O-Of course I'll take that chance, Naruto-kun, take me with you, dattebane!" Kushina pumped her fists when she finished.

"Kushina's right, Naruto. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you when you grew up. And now, Kami-sama, the one and only, offered me and your mom to live with you for once? Who would be dumb enough to not take that chance…!?" Minato shouted as he agreed on Kushina's statement.

The Red and Yellow haired people smiled and walked over to Naruto's side. With bright smiles on their faces they turned around to see who else wanted to come. Waiting for an answer, Kushina hugged Naruto tightly, making him unable to breathe, while Minato held out his arms around Naruto's opposite shoulder.

"...gaki, I'm your godfather, and without being there right next to you to see you improve will pain me to the extent of nothingness. I would be glad to travel on an adventure with you again. While…..writing my boo-" Jiraiya was cut off as he was punched in the face by Mikoto.

"..Humph! Stinking Pervert. You haven't changed, Jiraiya." Mikoto said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "But, Naruto-kun, as your godmother, I'd like nothing less than to see you venture out into a new life. And so does Itachi here as well. We made it official just now, that we are now known as the Uchiha-Uzumaki family." Mikoto said as she gestured her hand to Itachi.

"...that's right Naruto. I wanted to help you more in your training in secret after Jiraiya-sensei died because of the Akatsuki, but it looked as if time wasn't in my favor. As for the family name change, we no longer have any feelings for the Uchiha Clan. While still keeping our names, we made a combined surname for us two, because my mom is your mom's side's godmother. Hence the name Uchiha-Uzumaki and not Uchiha-Namikaze, or better not Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze." Itachi let off a little bit of a laugh as he said the ridiculously long surname.

Naruto smiled at the two new Uchiha-Uzumaki's. He felt no ill feelings for neither of them. Sasuke and Madara was truly evil, but these two are like complete opposites. Their presence remind Naruto of the warmth from the sun. "Okay, Itachi and Mikoto _Uchiha-Uzumaki_ " Naruto smirked when he said the names making them narrow their eyes. Minato and Kushina kept in a laugh at how taunting Naruto became.

"As for me, Naruto….." Nagato began, "As much as I want to join you and my fellow Uzumaki family, Kushina...I have done many so much harm. I was the one who killed Jiraiya, and the one who destroyed Konoha. I was also the one who was manipulated into extracting the tailed-beasts. For my sins, Kami-sama has granted me a one chance passage into the Afterlife, in other words, Heaven. I want to go with you, but I'd rather stay to attone for my wrongdoings."

Naruto looked at the sad Nagato who was closing his eyes as he finished. "...It's okay Nagato. I completely understand, but if you ever need my help, just answer. After all, we are Uzumaki's aren't' we?" Naruto said as he gave Nagato a thumbs up.

"...Naruto." said a voice. "I've already talked through it with Haku and Zabuza. The three of us shall not join you in your new journey. The reason being, we have known you long enough. That fight, as Haku told me, was enough to know your personality and decipher what type of human you will become in the future. As for me, I have died honorably to protect you. You have avenged my death, and there is no reason for me to come back again. I will say this though, enjoy your new life, Naruto as you deserve it more than anyone." Neji smiled as he finished his heartwarming speech.

"Haha..I understand. Neji, enjoy your peace. I want to start anew with these people here." Naruto said as he gestured to the five people standing with him. "Then, the ones who shall accompany me are my mom, my dad, Jiraiya-sensei, Mikoto-san, and Itachi." Naruto said as he looked towards Kami.

" **Very well. To the people who are not going with the young boy. You will be sent back to the afterlife soon. But before you go, I have a change of plans once again. Those who are not accompanying Naruto, may each send him a gift. A parting gift of any sort. You may begin."**

Neji, Nagato, Haku, and Zabuza are stuck in thoughts. A gift? What would Naruto want? They each stood there with no expression until a few minutes after.

Neji was the first to speak. "Naruto…..I want you to take my eyes." Neji said with no remorse. They were his eyes and Neji just told him to take them?

"Neji….."

"No..Naruto..it's completely fine. Take my Byakugan and use it as a momento to remember me as. Until we meet in the afterlife again, do not die so early." Neji said.

Haku was the one who came after he heard one of the gifts. "Naruto-kun. Take my skills. My techniques, jutsus, silent killing, as well as my efficiency with senbon needles. My kekkei genkai will also be a part of my gift to you."

"Haku...why…."

"I guess, it's finally my turn. Gaki, take my jutsus as well. The hidden mist technique should be useful when in assassinations should you ever do them. I wouldn't recommend killing so much in this new world of yours, but if you think it's justified, then go for it." Zabuza added.

Nagato was the last to give Naruto a gift. He can only think of one that will surprise Naruto once more, but will he accept the gift?

"Naruto…." Nagato began to say, "I want you….to take my eyes as well. This Rinnegan. You shall be the new embodiment of the 7 Paths. Learn to use them well, Naruto. Because I'm sure 'Kurama' already sees you as the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths.." Nagato said as he finished off with a faint smile.

"You guys…...I can't say thank you enough…" Naruto said as he broke down into tears again.

"Use the gifts wisely, Naruto." The each said before disappearing in a flash of light.

" **Now, since it's just the 7 of us here, I want to explain to you what this new world is just like I've explained to Naruto-kun before."**

Minato, Kushina, and the others began listening to Kami talk and nodded at the same intervals. Turning around they see the same book and scrolled down the magic types. They each picked 3 they thought were interesting to them.

" **Hm...For Kushina, Ice-Making, Lightning Magic, and Wind Magic. For Minato, Wind Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, and Gravity Magic. For Jiraiya, Nature Magic, Beast Soul, and Water Magic. For Mikoto, Fire Magic, Ice-Make, and illusion Magic. And for Itachi, Telepathy, Memory Control, and Territory. Very fine choices, to the each of you.** " Kami said.

" **Needless to say, you will be allowed to use Chakra in that dimension as well. I will teleport you to Fairy Tail as close as possible, so when you arrive, ask for directions. Itachi, you are nearly the smartest in this group, please use that magic wisely, I wouldn't let Jiraiya get Memory Control, who knows what would happen.** " Kami shuddered at the thought of Jiraiya erasing memories to force women nude.

"Don't worry, Kami-sama. I am neither that repulsive nor arrogant. If anything I hope that Jiraiya-sama fixes his little problem one day. I know how I should use that rare magic. **"** Itachi replied.

" **Okay moving on you guys, you will each have a dominant affinity. When you get to Fairy Tail, ask for the guild master, so he can test which affinity you have the best in. As for the final gifts before you depart, there are a few things in which I should mention. You have a hidden power known as Haki. There are three types of Haki. Observation Haki allows you to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed. They can also use this Haki to predict people's movements. Much like your Sharingan, Itachi. The second Haki is, Color of Arms Haki. This allows you to create a force similar to an invisible armor around your body. It can be trained to either affect a limb or your entire body. And the last and most powerful Haki, is the Conqueror's Haki. This is a super rare form of Haki, in which only one in several million people have. You 6 are the 6 in several hundred millions.** " Kami stopped once again to let this information sink in.

" **Moving on, I'll each have you eat one of these weird looking fruits. In which I pick, each one will give you a special power, to journey in the new world of Earthland. These fruits were not obtained through Earthland, so you 6 are the only ones with these special powers. They may taste bad but that is just the side effect in gaining incredible power later on.** " Kami said as she passed out 5 devil fruits to the group.

In order it was the Ope Ope no Mi for Naruto. Moku Moku no Mi for Jiraiya. Mera Mera no Mi for Mikoto. Ito Ito no Mi for Itachi. The Hie Hie no Mi for Kushina, and the Pika Pika no Mi for Minato.

When all of them took a bite at the same time, they all dropped to the ground at tasting the most disgusting fruit they've ever tasted. Kami broke out into a small laugh and said that was what was expected of them.

" **..ahem….moving on. You have two more new abilities.** _ **Nen**_ **. As explained Nen is one of the defining features that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy, or aura. It is really similar to chakra in many aspects, but there are differences. Should you have the time to read up on them, I've arranged a package full of books explaining your** _ **Magic Types, Devil Fruits, and Nen powers, and for Naruto,his parting gifts.**_ **I've also set up how you can see what Nen type you are in the book. As of your second power, you have alchemy. Just like Nen, I'll put the explanation into the package full of books, so you can study within your own time. But quickly explained, alchemy is Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction. To master alchemy, you must know the laws of equivalent exchange.** " Kami stopped again for the sinking information.

By now, the people were drooling puddles of saliva. Kami couldn't help but stare at the zombie undead, but she needed to continue giving the group parting gifts and explanations. That being said, her next speech awaits Naruto.

" **Naruto-kun. Your abilities are special. Not only do you have the powers mentioned previously, but you also have a couple of new powers only you possess. Geass, a one time per person mind controlling eye. And the ability of Decomposition and Regrowth. With this 'godly' ability, you can decompose anything you wish, be it a human or a house. And the regrowth, allows you to heal anything from the state it was in up to 24 hours ago. Allowing you to heal critical injuries at the cost of pain. Also, take these two swords with you. One is called Murasame, the one-cut killer. And the other is called Hyourinmaru. Luckily for you, they are both indestructible swords, meaning they can't be broken or shattered. Murasame is a special sword. It's name, one-cut killer, implies that a single cut from this sword means absolute death, so be careful when you clean it. On the other hand, Hyourinmaru is a special transforming sword. You can use a command, Bankai or Shikai and the sword will transform accordingly. You can read more of this on your spare time with the books."** Kami said as she handed the two swords that were sheathed within an outstanding and decorative scabbard.

Kami looked at the others and thought that they needed some new weapons as well.

" **Actually on second thought...all of you should receive one weapon before you leave. Itachi Uchiha, I grant you the sword, Senbonzakura. Kushina, you shall wield the sword, Sode no Shirayuki. Mikoto, you shall master the sword of Ryujin Jakka, the mightiest of all fire-type swords. Jiraiya, you shall wield the blade, Shinso. And finally, Minato, you shall wield the blade, Gonryomaru. All the details regarding your new found powers will be in this package. And as mentioned to Naruto-kun, these swords are special and indestructible. Like I mentioned to Naruto, you will not be a master at all these powers, you must train day and night, endless hours to achieve what you wish to become with these powers.** " Kami said as a huge pile of books appeared behind her.

Naruto and the others soon began filing out and sealing all their own respective books in their scrolls. When they finally finished, Kami looked at Naruto with kind eyes. The six of them were finally ready to go on their new journey, with their new exciting powers.

Kami quickly went up to Naruto and gave a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek. " **Goodbye Naruto-kun. For now…** " She said happily, and which Naruto grinned back.

A light soon enveloped the entire group until they couldn't see Kami anymore. The second they blinked due to the bright light, they were teleported to another world. The six of them, were on their ways to Fairy Tail….until….

Kami looked at the place Naruto was once standing. "...I hope you enjoy your time there, Naruto-kun. I've given you all the abilities and god-like powers a villain could ever ask for, but don't ever fall into darkness like Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hyourinmaru, Senbonzakura, Sode no Shirayuki, Shinso, Gonaryomaru and Ryujin Jakka, are all swords from Bleach.**

 **Murasame is a sword from Akame ga Kill.**

 **Geass is now Naruto's but will he ever find a time to use it?**

 **As well as Decomposition and Regrowth…**

 **Alchemy…?**

 **The Nen and Devil fruits were a nice surprise. But the first step is to read out the books Kami gave them.**

 **I know some of you will hate these random power ups... But know that they need the KNOWLEDGE. Like LAMBORGHINI BOOK KNOWLEDGE. XD**


	7. Chapter 7: The Fairy Tail

**This might be a shorter or longer chapter depending on where I want to end it. Enjoy Chapter 7. And Review Pls.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Fairy Tail**

* * *

A light soon enveloped the entire group until they couldn't see Kami anymore. The second they blinked due to the bright light, they were teleported to another world. The six of them, were on their ways to Fairy Tail….until….

* * *

Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Mikoto and Itachi arrived in the middle of a city. Without knowing where they were or what time it was, they observed their surroundings. All were going well until they heard multiple buildings getting destroyed.

They looked over to that direction of the noise. The group caught glimpse of a fiery line that smashed against the tower. A loud Dong~ noise rang the entire town up.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " a voice shouted just before the buildings got destroyed. Naruto and the others could hear a faint girly scream from the origin of the attack. Seeing a bright red flame they assumed it was that guy that did all this damage.

"..Wh-what the hell was that?!" Mikoto shouted seeing all the dust piled up. Looking at the rest of her friends for an answer, however, all of them were just as shocked as to see what had just occurred.

"I-I don't know…." Itachi replied to her mom who was trying to get a read on anything in the vicinity. "Naruto...try activating Neji's **Byakugan** and see if you can see anything."

Naruto looked at the young Uchiha-Uzumaki with a shocked look on his face. He didn't know how Neji activated it, but he was going to give it a try. "... **Byakugan!** " Naruto shouted as he accumulated chakra. Nothing happened. A pin drop silence was all there was left.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed at himself. "I don't know how Neji does it! I need to look at the books Kami-chan gave me.." Naruto sighed soon after.

There was special way for one to activate the Byakugan. Hand seals, Chakra accumulation, and concentration. With training you can speed up the activation exponentially so that one wouldn't be able to see the activation seals.

"..I guess we don't have to worry about that anymore…" Itachi said as he looked behind Naruto. The others looked in the direction of Itachi's gaze and had the same reaction.

"Wh-what are you guys talk- oh…." Naruto stopped as he saw hundreds upon hundreds of Rune Knights looking people marching down in the direction of the attack. "Y-yea, I guess we don't have to worry." Naruto sweatdropped as the people passed by.

The Rune Knights had some armor for defense and they each carried a magical staff or wand. Some of them had rings that emitted magical energy. They were rushing to the shore at the scene of destruction. To their guess, as knights, the magic they used were probably for restraining the victim.

As they marched by, the steps of the Knights were loud. There were different outfits probably because of rank and status. A cross-like symbol with a hole is seen on the front of every knight. The more the color and cloak, the higher the rank, Naruto thought.

"So…" Jiraiya broke the silence. "What can we do now to get to Fairy Tail?" he asked the others. "We don't have any money to travel and we don't know how far Fairy Tail may be. We might be faster on foot looking at the speed these transportation methods are."

"Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said respectfully. "I think it's better to let one person gather up information to find out more about this place. As we were just teleported here, we have no knowledge of the rules of this place,the killing, the laws,and the leaders. I'd like to know more about this world before we depart to Fairy Tail, wherever that guild is." he proposed as the rest nodded in response. "Then...since I came up with the idea, I shall go an-"

"No, if it's strictly information gathering, there is no one better than me. My spy network was flawless in the elemental nations, and I can always start the network again in this world. Plus when I do start it, it would mean safer for the guild as well. Now, I'll probably be gone for a couple hours, researching, so you five can read the books you brought with you. Unless, Naruto here surpassed me, I'll go and find out more information about this world as well as find out where Fairy Tail is located. Naruto, you should look on that Regrowth spell first, if you can perform it then I suggest you use it on the buildings that were destroyed. I'd also suggest you look at the Alchemy books,as that can prove to be quite useful. After that, we'll probably be at the guild so until I come back, try using the Regrowth spell. It'll start off with your reputation." Jiraiya said as he began to walk off into the distance.

"Sure thing, Ero-sennin." Naruto said before he formed a hand seal. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " he whispered as 3 clones appeared right beside him. They were identical, all wearing the same black/orange outfit, with blond hair and blue eyes. The three whisker marks, as well as the chin length bangs that appear on both sides of his face. The bangs, similar to Minato's, make the face of Naruto's, more handsome than he already is.

As the civilians passed by, the women we caught staring at the young blonde. Minato and Naruto looked at each other, making confused faces as all the women made winks and blushes at the mere sight of the two blondes.

That was when they realized that Minato hasn't aged in 18 years, and Naruto being 18 and Minato being 25, could really pass off as being brother siblings. The blonde hair and the blue eyes, and the similar bangs, they really could pass off as siblings.

The smoke cleared and the three clones were ready to move. "What do you need boss?"

"Yes, Boss?

"I'm right here, boss."

They each responded and held their hands up to their forehead as if to salute to the leader. Naruto welcomed the 3 clones who were now awaiting his orders. "Hey guys, I need you three to read this book for me. The book is called _Regrowth_ , and the power, is practically to restore organisms or structures. I have other things to practice on so you three can read the book together." Naruto said as he sat down and closed his eyes. Forming a hand seal with his two hands he began to try entering Sage Mode by gather natural energy in the air.

In the elemental nations, to enter Sage mode, you needed to take in the natural energy chakra from the air and surrounding environment. And you must be absolutely still during the process. Should something have disturbed you, the risk was that you could turn into a stone frog. Now was this theory right in this world as well.

"Okay, you guys" a clone said. Let's not make the boss disappointed." he said as he opened the pages of the book.

 _The Ability of Regrowth_

 _The ability of_ _ **Regrowth**_ _is a very special and rare spell. It's name implies restore, or to grow something again. To perform_ _ **Regrowth**_ _, you must read all stored information regarding the Eidos, including should there be one, the victim's pain. All the pain is condensed into an instant as it is transmitted. The user must have the brain capacity to read the entire data strip though._

 _It is noted that the longer the duration of the wound, the greater the condensed pain. Owing to that condition, to erase an injury suffered an hour ago, the caster must suffer the pain to 10,000 times the extent of the original in condensed form of the maximum speed of 0.2 or if you have completely mastered the spell, 0.05-0.001 seconds._

 _A secondary ability to this power, is the ability to heal yourself in times of fatal wounds dealt to your body. You can potentially never be wounded or have a broken bone, so long as you have the magic power to do the spell. When combat efficiency drops below stable or recommended levels, the self-restoration process will proceed. The speed of the self-restoration is beyond human cognition speeds at which it is near instantaneous that you ride back up to your feet. Since this is like the Regrowth spell, it is more effective than healing spells._

 _Granted, with this special ability, it is truly a breakthrough in magic. Not only can you heal, or regrow someone, you can potentially revive them from the dead, should they have suffered a fatal devastating wound up to 24 hours ago. This technique is referred to as "Divine Left" as the other technique from the 'Decomposition' book is referred to as "Demon Right". As the name implies, you use the Divine Left with your left hand._

 _When reading the Eidos datalog, close your eyes and let the information sink in. Copy the Eidos catalog and proceed with the desired changes. Overwrite the data from the copy onto the original. You may not get it well the first time, although after a couple or dozen tries and practices, your mind will adjust with the amount of information, and move accordingly._

 _To change the data in a Eidos copy, imagine saying what you wish the target would do. Say commands in your head like "Come back", "Heal" "Regrow" "Rebuild", Reconstruct" to change the data catalog._

 _The full effect of this spell, is to regrow someone or something instantaneously. When you master the full capabilities of this power, it will truly be a force to be reckon with._

 _ **On a side note, once you incinerate someone to ashes with your 'Demon Right', you can not bring them back with 'Regrowth'.**_

The clones let this information sink in and closed the book slowly not wanting to disturb Naruto. It has been a good 10 minutes and everyone has sat down and starting reading about their _Nen, Devil Fruits, and Swords._

Divine Left. The ability to restore someone or something. As it is not limited to biological organisms. The clones knew that the boss would read about the 'Demon Right' at a later date, so they figured that they should just try the spell.

Closing their eyes and concentrating at a inhuman rate, the darkness created by the eyelids slowly began to rain letters and numbers. The clones didn't know what was going on so they broke out of their deep concentration.

Trying again, the clones went a good distance away from the group and stood by a destroyed building. The store owner was nowhere to be found so they thought it was a good idea to try out what they read.

Closing their eyes, they held out their left hand. Each doing something differently.

One had a kunai drawn with a front grip.

One had a kunai drawn with a reverse grip.

And the last one was bare handed.

They all shut their eyes closed and began gathering energy inside them. Not knowing whether they gathered Magic or Chakra, they began to see a million or even billions of letters or numbers. Trying to read what it said was hopeless. But overtime, with the intelligence Naruto has, the clones began to see a pattern. That pattern when rearranged, formed the word "broken" and the word "building". Those letters were the only thing the clones could pick up.

Instinctively, they each said a phrase in their mind to begin changing the Eidos copy. Going over a few million of letters later, changing the pattern "broken" to "repair", they each said another phrase. "Overwrite". As an imaginary layer folded on top of the Eidos copy, the three opened their eyes and to their amazement. The spell worked.

They cheered for completing the first spell they got, but for some reason, one of them felt like their magic drained a lot more by just using that one spell. Another, was already lying on the floor exhausted by the spell. However the last one, was the one who didn't feel like anything much happened. He still felt the same, and he was still cheering that the Regrowth spell worked.

The production of the spell took about 5 minutes to fully copy the Eidos and overwrite it. For it to be fully useful, Naruto's clones knew that they needed to do the spell like it was intended. In one instant. Going to a second destroyed building, the clone made one **Kage Bunshin**. Telling the clone what to do. They both closed their eyes. One clone doing the same as it did before, he began to read the Eidos copy and started to overwrite it….

'Coping Eidos data...'

* * *

In the meantime, Kushina and Minato simply napped on each other's back, due to happiness of finally meeting Naruto after all those years. They've opened and read a couple pages of the powers of their Devil Fruits, but they were simply too overjoyed that they fell asleep waiting for Jiraiya to come back.

Minato still had that cloak of the 4th Hokage, the same outfit from that day, the same hair length, and the same style. He still had those three-pronged kunais in abundance, so many that he figured he would give Naruto some when he got to Fairy Tail.

Mikoto saw the two of them cuddled and went to give them something to keep them warm. As each of them waited for Jiraiya, hours seemed to pass by and the sun was soon setting down.

Itachi noticing upon this could say that it is an estimated time of 3:30 in the morning. Closing his book of Haki, he looked at Naruto, who looks like he finally got the hang of Sage Mode in the new world, and then looked at his mother who also seemed to fall asleep. He didn't sense Jiraiya in the immediate vicinity, so he furthered his sensors. It came back with negative results. Meaning that Jiraiya was further than a hour walk from the group. Feeling that it would take Jiraiya a couple more hours to come back, Itachi sealed all his books into a scroll, rolled it up, and kindly placed it into his highly organized bag. Lying down once again, he closed his eyes and rested his head for the highly anticipated day coming up. However, even if he's sleeping, that does not mean that his guard is down. Should a thief try to mess with him, Naruto, his mom, or his new stepmom or stepdad, that person is going to be under an illusion so realistic, that they wouldn't dare to mess with anyone of them again.

At the same time, Kushina and Minato snapped back into the world of reality as they quietly watched Naruto forming red pigments around his eyes. Smiling back at one another, they each began to read their own books again.

 _Hie Hie no Mi or the Fruit_

 _Uzumaki Kushina, your devil fruit power, the Hie Hie no Mi or the Ice-Ice fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will. In essence, you are a Freezing Human._

 _Now what is Logia? There are two more kinds of Devil Fruit types. Paramecia and Zoan. Logia is the rarest of the three. When you eat a logia type fruit, you are basically turned into a ice human. Meaning, you cannot be damaged by physical attacks, they will just go straight through you._

 _Now since not everybody in Earthland has 'Haki', Kami has changed a few things about the Logia types. You can change whether or not you want to be damaged by physical attacks at will. Should you want to spar with someone, you can turn off the Logia effect from your will._

 _Now that you know what the three types are, and your type is Logia, what CAN the Ice-Ice fruit do? As it is mentioned before, you have the power to generate, manipulate, and control Ice at will. A few attacks you can start off with is:_

 _ **Ice Age**_ _: An attack used only near the ocean or an area with water. Placing your hands on the water, using this attack means that you insta-freeze anything in or on the water. The full power of this attack can stretch for miles. The frozen water will last for about a week until it actually melts._

 _ **Ice Saber**_ _: Picking up any thin object and throwing it, such as blades of grass, and then immediately blowing air and freezing it, they freeze to form large, jagged sword of ice._

 _ **Ice Time**_ _: The most basic thing you would want to do while you control ice. This allows you to freeze a human body into an ice statue. They are still alive upon being frozen, but any damage done to the statue will shatter the ice along with the frozen body part(s)._

 _ **Ice Time Capsule**_ _: A secondary attack similar to_ _ **Ice Time**_ _. You send a wave of ice along the ground, and anything it hits is frozen in place._

 _ **Ice Block: Partisan**_ _: You create several spears of ice by solidifying the cold air around you. Taking the shape of a spear you can hurl the spears of ice at your enemy._

 _ **Ice Ball**_ _: Freezing an opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a good distance._

 _ **Ice Block: Pheasant Beak**_ _: The strongest attack from the list of basic attacks. Releasing a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast._

* * *

 _Pika Pika no Mi or the Glint-Glint Fruit_

 _Minato, your devil fruit power, the Pika Pika no Mi or the Glint-Glint fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into light at will. In essence, you are a Light Human._

 _Now what is Logia? There are two more kinds of Devil Fruit types. Paramecia and Zoan. Logia is the rarest of the three. When you eat a logia type fruit, you are basically turned into a ice human. Meaning, you cannot be damaged by physical attacks, they will just go straight through you._

 _Now since not everybody in Earthland has 'Haki', Kami has changed a few things about the Logia types. You can change whether or not you want to be damaged by physical attacks at will. Should you want to spar with someone, you can turn off the Logia effect from your will._

 _Now that you know what the three types are, and your type is Logia, what CAN the Glint-Glint fruit do? As it is mentioned before, you have the power to generate, manipulate, and control light at will. Continuing your Legacy as the Yellow Flash, I hope this power will be in good hands, Minato. A few attacks you can start off with is:_

 _ **Yata no Kagami**_ _: Forming light between your hands, you can reflect it off any surface you wish. Then, transforming into light in order to get to your desired location. This attack is useful for creating light out of nowhere._

 _ **Amaterasu**_ _: Pointing your index and middle finger into the air or at an enemy, thus allowing you to emit a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent or any enemies within range._

 _ **Ama no Murakumo**_ _: Forming a long, sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to your wife's 'Ice Saber'. You two truly are a destined couple._

 _ **Yasakani no Magatama**_ _: Crossing your arms in front of you and using both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing damage to whatever they hit. You can learn to control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or a wide area._

 _As you are essentially made of light, you can travel at the speed of light as well, faster than anyone in the world. Just like your legacy, continue with being the Yellow Flash. The only one capable of going faster than you is no other than your son, Naruto._

* * *

After a while, at an estimated time of 5:00 am, Jiraiya walked back to the group. Holding out a piece of paper and a smile on his face, he made his way back.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei, what's with that smile on your face?" Kushina asked politely awaiting his answer.

Jiraiya chuckled before answering. "Hehe, I just saw some amazing wome-" Jiraiya was stopped before he could continue because someone had just smacked him square on his skull.

"You did what?!" Mikoto shouted as she sprung up from her nap. "Why….would you….waste your time...on inspecting women?!" she growled.

Jiraiya was...a pervert nothing less. But something more. At any given time, he would always check out on women even when he would be rejected a few hundred times a day. Something in his mind doesn't click for him to know that he's perverted out there.

"OW!" Jiraiya screamed as he face planted on the floor.

He quickly got back up as on some super recovery technique he learned after being hit by countless women. "Mikoto-chan, I didn't only look at women. I am an expert in information gathering. Right now, we are in the port of Hargeon, Fairy Tail is in the town of Magnolia Town. To get there, it will take at least 2 hours by train. If all of you have the stamina to sprint there by foot, we can get there before complete nightfall." Jiraiya stated, as he closed the picture of the map.

The four of them nodded and await Naruto. In a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes to revealed the fully complete Sage Mode. However, there was some slight differences, after absorbing the energy in the air, Naruto said that he could sense everybody in town who does not have chakra as well. The only reason to explain this was that Naruto can now sense Magic energy as well as Chakra. However, the appearance he had was also a little different. His face were….?!

Itachi was the first one to notice, and everyone did soon after. "Naruto! You...that's…..your eye…" Each one was shouting randomly.

Naruto didn't know what was happening as this was his first time opening his eyes since he closed them, but somehow he could see the Chakra/Magic points in the body, as well as see everything in the area. "This….is…... **Byakugan**?" Naruto questioned himself.

"D-Does that mean, for you to activate the Byakugan, you need to enter Sage Mode?" Minato asked his son, but Naruto was just as surprised as everyone else.

"I-I don't know. I don't have a clue. Supposedly you form some hand seals to activate it. I think because I use Sage Mode to sense Chakra and Magic, the **Byakugan** activated itself to allow me to _see_ the Chakra and Magic as well." Naruto stated as he wasn't sure what happened.

His pupil didn't change much, it was still the horizontal black line that ran across the Iris. However, the iris did change. It was nearly white with a blue hue and a blood red outline. The pigment around his eyes were red, and the veins from the Byakugan was overlapping it.

"No…." He thought. This is the Tenseigan eye combining with Byakugan veins and Sage Mode pupils. 'Damn it Kami-chan' he growled in his thoughts.

Up above, a certain woman was giggling as Naruto just found out about that surprise gift. For once in her eternal lifetime, she went over the top with gifts.

* * *

"You ready to go, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked the boy. He looked at him and thought that he couldn't be more proud of his godson.

"Yeah, Ero-sennin. I've dispelled my clones. It looks as if after, repeating and reconstructing all those buildings, they've got the timing shrunken down to 10 seconds. If I could practice it for one more day, I can fully master the technique already." Naruto said as if bragging at his sensei.

"Haha, that's quite some spirit you got there. But we need to go to Fairy Tail first. So if we are all ready to go, let's head out. With our currently speed, we should arrive in Fairy Tail in about an hour and a half." Jiraiya said.

"Let's do this, Jiraiya." Kushina said as she finished stretching.

"I'm ready to go when you are, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato assured.

"I'm ready, you pervert." Mikoto said.

"An ANBU's always ready for his mission, Jiraiya-senpai." Itachi said in his usual tone.

"And I'm ready to go as well so let's head out!" Naruto shouted as he raised his hand up.

* * *

 **Nearly 2 and a half hour later**

* * *

"Ero-sennin, this is Magnolia?" Naruto asked the white haired pervert.

"I suppose it is, Naruto. Let's go ask around for the directions." Jiraiya responded to the blond boy's question.

Naruto nodded and soon went up to a group of 1 girl, a boy, and a flying cat.

"Hey, miss and dude." Naruto greeted the group. The rest of his group followed behind him

"...Me?" The girl pointed at herself. Naruto nodded back. "My name's Lucy Hea- My name's Lucy. How can I help you?" She stuttered for a second.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I'm currently looking for Fairy Tail, do you know the directions to this guild?"

The boy beside Lucy suddenly perked up. "What business do you have with Fairy Tail?" he asked with a slight threatening tone.

Naruto gulped. "My group and I are looking to join Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he showed Lucy's group Naruto's friends.

The boy relaxed. "Well, if all you wanted to do was to join the guild. I'll be happy to show you. Lucy here is currently going to the guild as well. We were just about to head to the guild hall. You can join us walking there. And while we're walking let's get to know each other." the boy said. "My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"You heard me before, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. It's good to meet you, Natsu-san."

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina." Kushina said after Naruto.

"The names Namikaze Minato." Minato added.

"I'm Uchiha-Uzumaki Mikoto." Mikoto added after Minato.

"My name is Uchiha-Uzumaki Itachi." Itachi finished.

"Hm….there's a lot of similar names….there's something related but I don't understand right now.." Natsu scratched his chin. "Let's walk and we can talk. It'll take about 10 minutes to walk up to the guild."

"Ok!" They all responded.

* * *

"So..Naruto is it? What magic type do you use?" Natsu asked.

"What magic type? Well I suppose I use….Wind Magic?" Naruto answered. 'that's an elemental technique though' he thought.

"Hm...cool. as for me, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. I was taught by dragons at a young age and therefore learnt the techniques of my father, Igneel. However, on a certain day and year, my dragon disappeared."

"...I see.." Naruto responded to assure Natsu he heard him. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what that feels, but it will sooner or later be alright."

"Say, Naruto. What are those two swords. Are you a sword fighter?" Natsu smirked.

"...uh….yeah.." Naruto said sarcastically. "These two swords were given to me by a special person. It's still not safe to use these swords right now, so I stick with my magic." Naruto said quickly before revealing any secrets about the one-cut killer, Murasame.

"Hm….there is a great swordswoman in our guild, her name is Erza. But she's out on a mission right now. If and when she comes back, any of you could challenge her, since I notice all of you carry swords." Natsu said to the rest of the group. Kushina and the rest nodded slowly.

"Lucy here, is a celestial wizard. She summons spirits from a different dimension to help her in situations. Happy here, is my best friend. He has a simple magic, which is flying magic, Aero." Natsu said as he grabbed Happy, and Happy responded with "Aye."

"It's nice to meet you, Happy." The 6 shinobi said in unison.

"Aye, it's nice to meet you too, people."

The people froze in place for a second. "IT TALKS?!" they all said.

"Yes, I can talk. I also eat fish too." Happy said.

"That's so cute and adorable!" Kushina said as she snatched Happy off the ground.

"...ACK!" Happy choked at the pressure Kushina was squeezing him.

"...Well guys, we're here, Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as they approached a building larger than most in town.

Naruto, Lucy and the others looked forward with their eyes wide with amazement. A guild was much cooler than they expected. As they approached the front entranced, Natsu didn't bother opening it like a gentlemen.

Instead, he kicked the front door open and demanded someone. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted as he eyed on a single bearded man.

"..M-Me…?" that voice questioned.

"YES! YOU LIED ON THE INFORMATION ON IGNEEL! THAT GUY WAS JUST A FAKE!" Natsu shouted in rage.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just heard some rumors…!" that guy pleaded for life.

At that moment, Lucy, Naruto and the others were still observing the insides of the average sized guild hall, when a guy shirtless and in his boxers approached Lucy.

"Hey, who ar-" the guy was cut off before he could finish.

"GRAY!" Natsu shouted across the hall. "YOU'RE BACK! I'M ALL FIRED UP! LET'S FINISH THE FIGHT!" he said as his flames lit up in his fists.

"YEAH? IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU TOO, FLAMEBRAIN!" Gray shouted back as the air around him got cooler.

Naruto and his group could just not get what was going on. They sweatdropped multiple times, even when a white-haired man shouted "FIGHTING IS MANLY!" until he got beat from a flying body. They headed over to the bar girl and asked her what was going on.

"Hello, My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." The girl started noticing their presence.

"Hello Mirajane-san, it's nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. And this is my mother, Kushina, and my father, Minato. The other two are by 'stepmom', Mikoto, and 'step' brother, Itachi. This old man here is Jiraiya. The shy girl who's frozen right now is Lucy. We met paths meeting here in Fairy Tail hoping to join, but we weren't expecting this at all."

Mirajane let off a small laugh. "Don't worry about it too much, Naruto-san. As destructive as it is, things like this happen all the time with our guild hall. The flame boy over there is Natsu Dragneel, I take you you already met him And the ice boy rival staring at him is Gray Fullbuster. Fire and Ice don't mix well so you get the point. Over there at the barrel of beer is Cana Alberona. She's the heaviest drinker in this guild. Sitting over there next to a mountain of books is Levy McGarden. She spends her time reading books ignoring her two boys trying to go after her. Of course there are other people to introduce you to but that can wait until Master gets back." Mirajane finished as she pointed to each and every member when she said their names.

"Thank you, Mirajane-san. We can surely wait for the master. It shouldn't take too long now, as I can sense someone coming closer to the guild at this given minute." Naruto alarmed her.

"Huh?" Mirajane said as she was confused of what the boy was implying. She would be informed if Master was coming home but if he's coming home without contacting before hand it meant…..oh no.

"AHAHAHAHA" Natsu yelled as everyone stopped dead in their tracks when a huge giant appeared in front of the guild. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL WEAKLINGS! YOU GUYS CAN'T BEAT M-" Natsu was crushed by the giant's foot before he could finish his rant.

"A-A Giant?!" Lucy said as she was finally snapped back to reality.

" **You GUYS!** " That giant said as the voice he generated rumbled the guild hall. " **DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE DONEE!? AFTER JUST LEAVING YOU FOR A SECOND NATSU, YOU GO AND DESTROY HARGEON PORT!** " it said as it continued stepping on Natsu's unconscious body.

" **HMM?... ARE THOSE NEW PEOPLE I SEE…?"** It said as it finally released Natsu and turned it's attention to the small group of people.

Mirajane approached the giant and looked up at the humongous body. About 30 feet tall in height and a shadowy appearance. "Oh..I didn't see you there, master." Mirajane said cheerfully.

Naruto and the others including Lucy sweatdropped. "HE'S THE MASTER?!"

The giant made a loud and deafening roar. " **RAHHHHHHHHH!** " Before turning into a tiny old man. He was wearing a weird orange jacket with orange pants and a white shirt with a symbol on it.. He had white hair with a white also had a weird orange and blue hat with two horns on it.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, it's nice to see new people who wants to join our guild. I'll be happy for you to join the guild." he said as he raised his hand. He looked up to meet Naruto's warm gaze at the old man.

Naruto smiled before replying back. 'And now he's tiny!' Naruto thought in his mind as he tried his best to contain his laugh.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The people behind me are my family. On the left is my mother and father, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. And on the right is my 'stepmom' and 'stepbrother' Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki. The old man flirting with that girl over there is Jiraiya." Naruto said as he finished introducing everyone.

The five of them each nodded in greetings. Makarov bowed to return the favor. However, at that moment, he both felt the immense magic power inside these six people, the most coming from the blond. 'Just who is that boy…"

Mirajane walked back to the group after leaving to get the magic symbol stamp from the drawer. "Okay guys, where do you want the guild mark, and in what color?" she asked in such a gentle and warm tone complementing that beautiful smile of hers.

Naruto was the first to speak like always and everyone after that. "Red with black, and on my biceps please." he said.

"I'll take black on the back of my hand is fine." Itachi said in his usual tone.

"I'll take yellow and on my right shoulder, thank you." Minato cheerfully said.

"I'll take red with black on the back of my left palm, dattebane!" Kushina said as she pumped her fists.

"I'll take white, and on the chest." Jiraiya winked and said perversely making Mirajane shudder.

"I'll take Blue with white outlines on the back of my right palm, then." Mikoto shrugged as she wanted to be the opposite of Kushina.

"And I'll take pink and on the back of my right hand!" Lucy shouted as she joined in.

"Okay, okay, and….okay!" Mirajane said as she stamped the pink symbol on Lucy when she finished. "We're done, you guys are officially Fairy Tail Mages.

"Well, Master Makarov-san, judging by your tone from before, and the roll of paper you have behind you, I assume you want to make an announcement to the guild?" Itachi asked the guild master.

"hm..ah yes. Thanks for reminding me, Itachi. I'll get right to it." Makarov said before amplifying his voice so that the whole guild could hear. " **You GUYS!** " he said with such force that a small shockwave was felt in the building.

Makarov walked to the middle of the guild and jumped high into the air to the second floor, only to be hit by a railing. Naruto and the others sweatdropped. To be a ninja was to be completely aware of your surroundings at any given time. The guild master just broke the first rule of the ninja arts. Naruto facepalmed.

"YOU GUYS! YOU HAVE DID IT AGAIN! LOOK WHAT THE COUNCIL SENT ME, THIS WHOLE STACK OF PAPERWORK! YOU GUYS DESTROYED HARGEON PORT." The master yelled with the same force. "But….I say screw the council! As a matter of fact, I just received reports that the damage done to the port was repaired by an unidentified person. The citizens claimed that their buildings have been repaired by the time they came back. So I say SCREW THE COUNCIL! HAHA!" Makarov shouted as he lit the papers in flames before tossing them in the air. As he did so, Natsu went up and ate the fire.

"LISTEN UP!" Makarov spoke seriously. "Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit that flows within nature itself incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Makarov stated as he held up his index and thumb to make the fairy tail hand sign. Everybody soon followed and cheered.

As the crowd died down, Makarov spoke again. "And we have quite a few newcomers to this guild. First, the blonde haired Lucy! Second the blonde boy, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! And after that are his family members, Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Minato. And his stepparents, Uchiha-Uzumaki Mikoto, & Uchiha-Uzumaki Itachi. Let's not forget the white haired flirter, Jiraiya! Please give them the original, Fairy Tail welcome party!" Makarov shouted and the whole guild went crazy.

Naruto couldn't help but thank Kami mentally for such an amazing gift, this new life is totally going to be so much for fun for him. And when he finds out about his ultimate magic type, he'll be so powerful, it won't even be a joke. Then again, the gifts he received from Kami were really powerful already.

* * *

After the party and celebration was over, mages began to go out and take their daily missions on the request board. Naruto and the others still haven't got a clue about the rules of this guild and world, not to mention the fact that they don't have money to buy a place to stay in.

So as a result, they contacted the Master in his study room to see if he has something to help them with.

"Master….." Naruto said as he knocked on the door 3 times politely.

"Come in." The voice replied to the knocks. "Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Mikoto, Itachi, what did you guys want to talk about?"

Naruto and the others looked at each other before returning their gaze at the master. Naruto started up the conversation. "Well, master, we need to tell you something about us…..we are actually not from this world."

* * *

 **This marks the end of the chapter. You guys can wait for a while right? I've just posted like 5 chapters in one day...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I tend to forget about Jiraiya, I have no idea why, but I tend to forget he's here. I still also feel weird to call them Uchiha-Uzumaki.**

 **When will the first fight scene commence? You shall find out soon, but after they get some decent reading and training time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Paying

**This might be shorter. Enjoy Chapter 8.**

 **Someone caught a mistake I made on uploading chapter 4. Thanks to Mightvish for catching that.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Training and Paying**

* * *

Naruto and the others looked at each other before returning their gaze at the master. Naruto started up the conversation. "Well, master, we need to tell you something about us…..we are actually not from this world."

Makarov stared at them with a confused face. Even his sweatdropped a little. "What do you mean, you're 'actually not from this world'? the guild master of Fairy Tail asked.

"Well, okay, let me explain. It's going to be a long story so bare with me through all this please." Naruto assured the old man.

"We are not actually from this world. We are from a place called the elemental nations. We also don't have a thing called Magic. In our world, we use an energy called Chakra. Now chakra is essentially the same as magic, it basically harnesses the same principles as magic, such as using too much magic results in exhaustion. Now, we were put into this world because we are all actually dead from the old world. However, a miracle happened and it seems as if God or _Goddess_ up there gave us a second chance. We each know about our specified magic, but we each don't know about our dominant magic type affinity. We were told you know how to find that out. And as a side note, we can tell you something's about our pasts. Just so you know, each of us here were S-Ranked 'Mages' or in our case, Shinobi. I assume that we could rival or surpass most of not all of your guild's S-Ranks. Now, upon hearing this, I would have assumed that you have questions for us?" Naruto asked the master and the master nodded.

"What types of Magic did you use in your old world? And who are you as a person in your world?" Makarov asked the young blond shinobi.

Looking back at his family, Naruto nodded as he mentally told them what he was going to say. "Master Makarov, I am in control of the five elements in nature. Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth. All of my family also uses different element natures. I cannot tell you as of now, what other magic I use, as I'm sure even you don't know what it is. But I shall tell you in due time. As of what sort of person I am back in my world, you need to understand a bit of our history. When I was a kid, I wasn't living a normal life. I need you to understand that, Master. I was beaten, I was robbed, I was choked, I was ganged up on, I was bullied on, I was broken. The people in my village or 'city' were all seeing me as a demon. Why they do that? I need you to keep a secret for me, this part never comes out of this room unless I say so, okay master?" Naruto asked and once again, Makarov nodded.

"Sure Naruto. I respect someone's secrets."

"Okay then, so why did they do that? It was because of what happened the day I was born. The day I was born, both my parents, Minato tou-san and Kushina kaa-san here died. How they died? It was because of a demon. But it wasn't your normal demon. Anyway, they died, and when they had just an ounce of life left, they sealed the demon inside of me. And ever since that day, I was treated unfairly. I was beaten by men and kids, and even some adults told their own kids to beat me up. I was glared at and I could feel their killing intent down upon me. I was broken, as practically every month, I had a new bone fracture or a broken bone because some people just beaten me to the point. And how my bones broke so easily? I was malnourished. The reason of me malnourished? The food they sold to me at stores were exclusively higher for someone like me.. can you believe that? Hmph, they make the food and everything more expensive because a 'demon' was sealed inside me. They were so blinded by that fact, that they did not see what it was like to be inside my shoes. I wanted to tell them that they should live a week like that, and see how they feel, but then, they would just have beaten the shit out of me again. When I was 10, I finally met a few people who started to care for me. It was one of my teacher, Iruka and the third leader in our village, The Third Hokage. Iruka took me to a place,Ichiraku Ramen. And ever since then, I loved that little restaurant. Those people were really nice to me. However, it was a little too late. I was 10 years old in a 6 years old body, skinny to the bone. I lived out on the streets for 7 years until Iruka offered me a place to sleep and live. And by the time I was 13, I had my first crush and my first team. The sensei on my team told us about teamwork and how important it is." Naruto stopped for a second to take a breather and reminisce on those times.

Makarov politely interrupted the blond boy's story. "Naruto, I now know a little bit about you. I can feel the sorrow and grief of your past. You must've had it rough for a long time. And for that I am truly sorry that no one saw the light in your darkness. I kindly praise the man who taught you about teamwork, as I am having trouble teaching me grandson about respect. Should you have the time and power to do so, I hope you can be the one to change him." Makarov waited as he finished his little talk.

Naruto took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, Kakashi Hatake was his name. And my teammates were Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Out of my whole team, I felt as if I could trust Sasuke the most, but in the end, he too left me and said I was a demon. And as it turns out, Sakura did not care about me at all. I knew she loved Sasuke, but I wasn't sure to what extent until _that_ day. Before the day of my death came, a couple months before the event, someone attacked my village. It was a leader of a bad organization, or as you would say 'dark guild'." Naruto said as Makarov's sweatdropped.

Looking up, Naruto continued. "They were called the Akatsuki. And it was the leader who attacked us. And what did they want? The demon inside me. They wanted to extract the demon from me to use for their personal gain, knowing full well that if they did extract the demon while the host is alive, it will kill them after the extraction process is complete. Now, as the leader attacked, I was luckily not there at the time. I was finishing up my training before planning to go into battle with the leader. But when I came back, the village has already been wiped out from the ground out. The leader was very strong, the powers the leader had is not something I can tell you at this time, but I will in the future should you asked for it again. But he was strong, I can guarantee that. I did finally manage to defeat him and six of his clone followers. Now, going straight to my death, I was fighting the strongest opponent yet, one that was said to be the child of god himself, his name, Uchiha Madara. He has accumulated so much power that not just somebody could defeat him. And he also had another person as his partner...who he was? Uchiha Sasuke. That's right, the traitor. I did manage to stop Madara from world domination, and killed both of them in the process, but I was so fed up with the demonic energy from the demons. And so, I was killed inside out as a result." Naruto finished his tale.

Makarov just sat there in his chair comprehending the entire thing. It was a tale to be bewildered with if it was your first time hearing. "Naruto, you really had it rough didn't you…." Makarov said to state his point.

"Yes Master. And now that you know the history of my life, it is time to know what kind of person I am. In our world, killing is justified. Many people have fought to kill or some people even assassinated high value targets. It wasn't much of a cruel thing to do, as people do it all the time. And kids as young as 4 years old has already watched death matches between adults. However, even if their was killing, I wasn't the type to kill everybody I see, rest assured. I liked to talk my way through things, unless the person had such an arrogant mind that unless it's fighting, nothing else is helpful." Naruto said as he knew killing was unethical in this world.

"I'm glad to see someone so young yet so grown up. That's right, in this world, killing is highly looked down upon, unless they were killing people themselves. In a few weeks, the council and I are looking to have a discussion on whether or not to decide Legal Guilds to kill members of Dark Guilds. Although I highly suggest that you still refrain from doing so." Makarov added.

"Very well, all of us are neither killers anyway. I highly appreciate you listening to our story. But there are two other matters...housing and finding out about our dominant magical trait." Naruto reminded Makarov of the two things they came here for.

"Ah, thank you. housing is not a problem, I'll find a place for you to stay in for a total of a couple months. That should already be enough for you to earn enough jewels. As for finding out about your dominant magic, I'll have to do something more special. Before I do, however, Naruto and the reset of you, how do you like to spar one battle with my members? Should you win, I'll see if I can immediately move you up to S-class or not. Usually, we have exams to move people up to S-Class, but I can feel all you guys' magic, and they are powerful. But that can wait a couple days or a week until one of my members, Erza, gets back. Until then, I suggest training, and hardcore training at that."

"Don't worry, Master. We know what to do. We _were_ S-class shinobi. We'll get that title back again!" Naruto said as he showed a huge toothy grin at the master with a thumbs up. Makarov could do nothing but smile back the the young blond.

* * *

 **At the apartment**

* * *

"So, Naruto and the 5 of you can stay here free of charge until you gather enough jewels for rent." Makarov said as he led the group into a building.

The building was by no means small. It was actually a whole building just for them. The had exactly 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, 1 kitchen with stove and refrigerator, a living room, and a top floor swimming pool. Although they won't stay in this building during most of the day, it was good to know that their was a swimming pool that can turn into a spa after long training sessions.

The rooms were already furnished by the time Naruto and the others got upstairs. It was a three story building with 3 bathrooms and bedrooms on the second and third floor. The first floor was the kitchen and living room with the single bathroom.

The first room, was decorated with a orange and black bed, with a desk and a large sized bookshelf. The second room, had a yellow bed with the same desk and bookshelf. The third room, had a red bed. The fourth had a white bed. The fifth had a blue bed. And the last had a black bed.

Awkwardly staring at the coincidences, Naruto took the first room, Minato the second, Kushina the third, Jiraiya the fourth, Mikoto the fifth, and Itachi the last room. Each were inspecting their own respective rooms and found it completely to their taste. Settling down, the six of them summoned all of their magic books and placed them on the shelf. The total number of books, completely filled Naruto's bookshelf, while it was half for the others.

Going down to the first floor, they went to see if the refrigerator was stocked. And to no surprise, it was fully decked out with all kinds of meat and vegetables. Going over to the cabinets, they found it filled with water and juice. Opening drawers, they found chopsticks, forks, knives, and spoons. It was amazing that it was fully decked out and ready for someone to move in.

Not soon after, there was a knock on the door. Naruto going to open it found there was two people waiting outside. One was makarov, and the other was a short, chubby old woman.

"ahem..Naruto this is the landlady of the building. She'll explain everything to you in a moment. And if you need somewhere to train, ask me and I'll bring you to the training field in the middle of a forest. You should have no problem there." Makarov said whispering it to Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded and the guild master soon left him with the short, chubby landlady.

"Hey, kid! I'm going to say this once so pay attention. When Makarov soon let's you off the hook, this building is 250,000 jewels a month. It's technology is top-notch and you have a full swimming pool on the top floor. This building is powered by a high-average electricity lacrima ball. And there is also a heating lacrima, as well as a cooling lacrima to heat the room or to cool a room. The water comes from a spring up high on the Magnolia Mountains. It flows down and we citizens use it for our own needs. As long as the river is still there, there is no water charge. Magnolia usually get's pretty cold at night and pretty hot in the afternoon. There is a custom clothing shop across the street from this building, as well as a shopping district on the other side of this building. The fancy restaurants are all located in the custom clothing direction, and the fast food, average price meals are located at the shopping district direction. Good luck in earning jewels soon." The landlady said as she walked out of the room without asking if Naruto had questions.

Naruto silently bowed to her back and closed the door. Going back to the kitchen, he saw the two women already at work cooking a famous dish that Naruto loves, Miso Ramen with pork chops. Seeing how this is the first official day in Fairy Tail, it was a private celebration in coming to the new world.

"Oi, Naruto, we're making Miso Ramen. It'll take at least half an hour to get all the meat done properly. Do you want to go read more of the books?" Kushina asked her beloved son. Naruto, nodded quietly and headed up the stairs to his room. He looked at it, and figured that with these many number of rooms, it might be hard to know who is who, so he decided to put a Formula seal on the door. Like a **Hiraishin** jutsu formula. Naruto placed his hands on the door, concentrated his chakra on what he wanted to write, 'Uzumaki Naruto', and focused the chakra burning into the door. Within a few seconds the chakra etching name was completed and he walked into his room.

* * *

Looking at the bookshelf, he found books that he was interested in, books that slightly interested him, and books that didn't interest him at all in the moment. For the use of time efficiency, he summoned 7 **Kage Bunshin** to all go and read a book for him. While the clones picked out a book, the original Naruto sat in a corner trying to speed up the time it required to go into sage mode.

Naruto's first clone picked up a book on Devil Fruit:Ope Ope no Mi. Shrugging it off as the other clones had already started reading, he opened it up to the first page.

 _Devil Fruit: Ope Ope no Mi_

 _Naruto Uzumaki, you had the honor to have eaten the Ope Ope no Mi or the Operation Fruit. It allows you to create a spherical space or "room", in which you have complete control over the objects inside your "room", making you a Free Modification Human._

 _As a last resort using this fruit, this is sometimes call the "Ultimate Devil Fruit" as it holds the power to grant another person eternal life in exchange for the current user's life. The fruit is also renowned to perform miraculous surgeries to cure diseases without even a cure._

 _The Ope Ope no Mi allows the user to create a "room" in which you are playing god inside your room. It gives you the power to manipulate anything and everything within the territory, such as people, ships, and even water, as well as magic projectiles._

 _Naruto, you are capable of telekinesis, pseudo-teleportation, as well as telepathy. Through this devil fruit, you can dismember people from a distance without even harming them. You can lift, move, or displace objects of any size and switch people's' "hearts", which is shown to effectively switch minds._

 _With extensive training and practice, it is possible to increase the standard size of your "room" and further increase it's maximum size to an unknown degree because of your unknown magic power._

 _For you to use this ability effectively, you must not lose concentration. That is it's first weakness. You must not lose focus on the one or ones you are controlling. Second, the room is the only place in which your powers are in effect. Should someone move outside the room, the attacks are meaningless._

 _Some of your attacks are:_

 _ **ROOM**_ _: The precursor to all of your techniques. You create a spherical space around yourself, enclosing yourself and your enemies. In the room, you get to manipulate objects and people however you see fit, as anything that touches or is inside the blue sphere is sliceable with a sword._

 _ **Amputate**_ _: The basic offensive technique. You cleanly cut your target without harming them. The separated body can still be reattached back together, or it can be attached in interesting ways. You do not need to call out this technique when you use it._

 _ **Shambles**_ _: The second basic technique. You can switch places with anything or any object inside the space. You can swap places with non-physical items such as minds, putting one mind in another person's body. You can use this move to effectively switch places with objects in order to dodge attacks or for transportation purposes._

 _ **Takt**_ _: The ability to levitate objects within your room. To perform this technique, perform a lifting motion with your index finger moving upwards. You are not limited to carrying something by weight. It is possible to lift something as big as a ship inside your 'room'._

 _ **Sterben**_ _: A technique used when you have a sword and a detached limb holding the sword. The technique revolves around Takt, using a spinning motion while holding the sword appears to make it look like a buzzsaw._

 _ **Scan**_ _: Scanning people inside your room by lighting up your sword with the fruit's energy and beaming it through a person or a crowd. The effect is similar to an X-Ray machine. It allows you to see the location of any items on the scanned crowd, selectively swapping away any items they may have on them. It also functions as an ability to locate weak points on one's person as well._

 _ **Mes**_ _: Striking an opponent square in the chest and effectively causing their heart to expel out of their body, encased in a glass-like cube. It leaves an attack to where the heart once was. It tires the victim, but it does not kill the victim as it is just like an amputate attack. The heart is still somehow connected to the body. Squeezing inflicts great pain to the victim, and puncturing the heart causes instant death._

 _ **Countershock**_ _: Placing both of your thumbs on your opponent's chest and releasing a strong shock towards the opponent effectively knocking them back while feeling electricity coursing through them._

 _ **Radio Knife**_ _: A more advanced version of amputate. You charge up your sword or knife with electricity in a similar way to your Countershock quickly slashing the enemy resulting in the enemy being separated into several linear pieces while also suffering from an electric shock._

 _ **Injection Shot**_ _:_ _While aiming at your target, you rush towards the enemy with your sword stretched out in order to stab them. Once the sword connects, you make it "fire" like a gun, making the target bleed in the aimed spot while pushing them back a fair distance. Your signature ability of being able to cut objects from afar can still be used while performing this move, but can be blocked by hitting the blade from the side._

 _ **Gamma Knife**_ _:_ _You create a short blade of energy before stabbing the opponent with it. This technique destroys the victim's internal organs without leaving any external wounds. It is highly effective in even the strongest of humans._

 _On a side note, Naruto, all moves can be stronger, more effective, but you just need more training. At the mention, a "room" size is equal to 10 percent of your magic energy. The rest are merely for continuous use._

 _To see a move being used, purchase a video demonstration lacrima and place it on top of any squares you see on this book, that goes for all the other books as well. Don't forget._

* * *

Naruto's second clone was reading about Haki and the effectiveness of Haki

 _Haki_

 _Haki is a mysterious power that is found in everybody and every living being in the world. Usually it is not too far from human senses, however, most people do not notice it or not awaken it. There are two common types of Haki available for anyone, given the proper training. But there is a third and rare haki that is supposedly found in 1 in several million people._

 _The three types of Haki are Color of Observation Haki, Color of Arms Haki, and Conqueror's Haki._

 _With the first two, you are able to teach anyone to awaken it given the proper circumstances or training._

 _Color of Observation Haki is a form which allows the user to sense the presence of others. It also allows the user to predict an opponent's move shortly before they make them. Making it that much more easier to avoid. It is level to be a type of premonition of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack hits. It is theorized that if the person releases more killing intent, the easier they are to predict._

 _Color of Arms Haki is a form in which it allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. This invisible armor is also a weapon that can strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user with force._

 _This Haki is also the only offensive strategy in which it allows you to bypass a Logia fruit user. A Logia user changed their body in the form of an element, making it impossible to attack them unless they have the Arms Haki._

 _The last and rarest form of Haki is the Conqueror's Haki. As it sounds it is the power to dominate someone. It allows the user to exert their willpower over others. Those with weak wills who come into contact with this strong willpower will render them unconscious. While inexperienced, it user is limited to overpowering the will of one person or knock out everybody around them. With training, you will be able to control who you choose to knock out. However, those with stronger willpower will ignore the effects of this._

 _To train the Color of Observation Haki, have yourself blindfolded and have someone else hit you until you are able to dodge every attack._

 _To train in the Color of Arms Haki, have someone or something smash against your body or limb until it can withstand the force._

* * *

 _To Train in the Conqueror's Haki, you must concentrate on who you want to knockout and who you do not wish to knock out._

* * *

The third Naruto clone was happily trying out what he learnt from the Nen books. With around 25 minutes already gone by, it was almost time for a meal. 5 minutes ago, he had just done the water test and found out what type of Nen he had. Just recently, he found out that he was a Transmuter type.

 _Nen_

 _To find out your nen type, place a cup of water and fill it to the brim with a leaf on top. Place both your hands on the side of the cup and start emitting your energy, or aura, into it. Since, Nen is similar to Chakra and Magic, Naruto skipped the first few steps in improving your Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu._

 _Now, if the amount of water increases, then you are an Enhancer. If the leaf moves, then that makes you a Manipulator. If the taste of water changes, then it means you are a Transmuter. If an object appears in the water, than you are a Conjurer. If the color of water changes in the glass, than you are an Emitter. If a student causes some other effect, then they are a specialist._

 _With the proper training, you can focus your aura into different tactics._

 _One would be Gyo, where you focus your aura into your eyes, allowing you to see things which would otherwise be hidden._

 _Another is In, to conceal your aura._

 _Next is En, to extend an aura and usually enveloping the person completely._

 _After that is Shu, an extension of one's aura into an object, allowing them to use that object as if one's body._

 _Next is Ken, which is to fortify one's body, a defensive technique where it would allow a user to defend against attacks without Ryu._

 _Next is Ryu, the adjustment of aura concentration by a user in battle._

 _And finally is Ko, an advanced version of Gyo._

 _When you found out about your nen type, you must've been eager to see what you can do with it right, Uzumaki Naruto, Transmuter?_

 _As a transmuter, you can change the properties of your aura into something else. An example would be to change your aura into lightning or to change it into gum or rubbery substance._

 _The limitations only apply when you are not creating something new, Naruto._

* * *

"Lunch's ready, get your miso ramen before it gets cold!" a voice shouted from down stairs.

Naruto's clones slowly began to disperse one by one to not overload the boss with information. Naruto, who had successfully entered sage mode, was again in the same state as having a Byakugan, and Sage Mode eyes with a blue hue iris. Now almost set in entering sage mode, this was the way he had to fight, until he mastered all the magic Kami gave him.

"RAMEN!" a certain blond adult shouted as he sprinted down the stairs acting like a child once again.

 **With the end of the 8th chapter, the ability almost seem endless. But Nen, Magic, and Chakra are so similar that using them separately is impossible.**

 **Next chapter will be focusing on jobs as well as training.**


	9. Chapter 9: The First

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The First**

* * *

"Lunch's ready, get your miso ramen before it gets cold!" a voice shouted from down stairs.

Naruto's clones slowly began to disperse one by one to not overload the boss with information. Naruto, who had successfully entered sage mode, was again in the same state as having a Byakugan, and Sage Mode eyes with a blue hue iris. Now almost set in entering sage mode, this was the way he had to fight, until he mastered all the magic Kami gave him.

"RAMEN!" a certain blond adult shouted as he sprinted down the stairs acting like a child once again.

* * *

"Ramen! Ramen! Kaa-san, where's the Ramen?!" Naruto asked repeatedly as he ran inside the kitchen.

Ramen was and still is Naruto's favorite meal. Naruto didn't know when he became addicted to Ramen but it did happened some day. Was it the time he was saved from an inch from death by ramen? Or was it the day Ichiraku made a day where ramen was free..? Oh, or maybe it was that time where he finally had the stomach to eat 20 bowls of ramen in a single sitting. Either way, he became addicted to eating ramen.

Kushina, Minato, Itachi, Mikoto, and Jiraiya already sat down the table sets as well as the 6 bowls of ramen. Of course they did make extras in case Naruto wanted more. Naruto was a heavy eater. He could eat a how month's bill, but still have the stomach for more. It was just ridiculous.

As the six of them sat down and got ready to eat, Itachi, who is now Naruto's step brother asked, "Naruto, did you learn anything new when you were up there?"

Naruto nodded. He remembered the clones memory very clearly. Not only was he at least 90 percent proficient with Regrowth, he gained knowledge on how to use it better. He also gained knowledge on his Devil Fruit, the powers of Haki, as well as his Nen. He remembered the clone thinking that Nen, Magic, and Chakra, basically work the same, so in essence, you use all three at the same time, but can cast different spells individually.

"Yes, Itachi _nee-san_ , I did learn something new." Naruto said as he deliberately made the nee-san word more audible. "Do you want to hear about what I learned, _nee.-san?_ " he said as he held a break between the nee-san syllables.

Itachi's sweatdropped but it was soon replaced by a smile. The others looked interested as well. As each were eating their ramen, they listened intently on what Naruto was going to say he learned.

"...I learned about my Devil Fruit powers." Naruto said. "It really is a cool power. Granted, that I don't know anything about your Devil Fruits, but I'm quite comfortable with mine. I take it most of you are Logia-types?" Naruto asked the group.

All but one nodded. The single one was Itachi. "I'm not a logia type, Naruto. I ate the Ito Ito no Mi, I became a string- human. Although it doesn't seem as strong as Minato-sensei's, Kushina kaa-san's, or kaa-san's fruit, it is destructive on its own. The strings I generate is strong and sharp enough to cleaning cut through buildings and people. I do need to control the strings I generate more though. I need to have absolutely flawless precise control. If I don't, well, bad things happen…" Itachi finished sweat dropping at the worst case scenario.

After Itachi finished, Mikoto spoke up. "Yeah, during the time at Hargeon Port, I read the details of my Mera Mera no Mi. Once I ate it, it said that I became a Flame-human. And said that I was a logia type. I can manipulate fire at will as well as can't be damaged unless someone has the Color of Arms. It's pretty good if you ask me.." Mikoto said as she gave off a huge grin similar to Naruto's

Minato went after. "Me and Kushina did some reading together at that time, and found out she became an Ice-Human and me becoming a Glint-Human. In type, we are also both Logia types. Anything besides the Color of Arms won't hurt me or any of us. The Ice-Human can freeze anything at will, while I become light. I basically control light particles at will. It also allows me to become insanely fast, nearly breaking my **Hiraishin** technique by merely sprinting and not teleporting." Minato said as his wife, Kushina simply nodded in response.

Jiraiya just finished his ramen and began speaking about what he learned. "During the time I was exploring, there were times where I had to wait for the client to appear and then give me information. So when I had the chance, I read up on me becoming a Smoke-Human, another Logia type. So out of the six of us, four is Logia, and two is Paramecia. Naruto what is your fruit power?" Jiraiya wondered.

Naruto was the last one to say anything as this was his third bowl of ramen. He finished the first bowl after Itachi finished explaining, finished his second bowl after Mikoto finished, and then he was on his third bowl since he wanted to hear what his parents said, they stopped all the noise they made.

"Me? The book told be that I am a Operator-Human. I can create a room in which I proceed with surgery. However, it is basically black magic surgery. I can control everything that lies within my room. Including teleportation, and telekinesis." Naruto said as he explained what he was.

"It sounds like a pretty good fruit. It is interesting to say at the least. I actually can't wait until we finally get the chance to use these powers out! What's more is that this is just the tip of the iceberg!" Mikoto exclaimed as she could hardly suppress her inner fangirling moments.

"I second that. This light fruit is interesting. I wonder How fast I could go with it? Or if I could combine it with my **Hiraishin**?" Minato said as he got up from the table and smiled.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, keibo(stepmother), you guys need to calm down. We'll get our chances someday. Besides we need to figure out how to deactivate your Logia ability. If you ever wanted to spar, that would be totally pointless." Naruto told his parents.

"..you're right, Naruto-kun. I'll think I'll be on my way then. Upstairs. If anybody needs me, I'll be upstairs reading about the Logia and see if there's a way to deactivate it. You guys can do whatever you want for the time being. Make sure to come back at 6 if you go out. You have about another 5 hours." Mikoto said as she disappeared upstairs into her room.

Naruto got up from his seat and was about to go out to the guild. He wanted to see everyone there so far, and talk to Mirajane again. So far, Mirajane is the one catching Naruto's attention. Other than Lucy, no girls really stood a out. That girl Cana, drinks way~ too much liquor for Naruto to bare. Even for Naruto to drink, he would take a beer, not a barrel.

Itachi was about to go as well, he needed new clothes and gear. Wearing that same ANBU gear, along with a black cloak with red clouds, it really looked suspicious. Of course, that ring he had on his finger was very symbolic, as well as the purple polished nails. Getting rid of the ANBU gear, but keeping the mask, in case, he went outside to the custom clothing store.

Kushina and Minato smiled at each other, as this was their first time having a full family meal. And with such wonderful people as well. They had their Naruto, the godstepmother, Mikoto, the stepbrother, Genius Itachi, and the White-haired Godfather, Jiraiya. They planned to go walk around the town and see what is interesting and what is good to buy when they had sufficient jewels.

Jiraiya, was doing his usual stuff. Getting smacked by girls. Getting kicked by women. Getting bitch-slapped by more women. And most of all, doing his prized 'research'. For 7 years, Naruto did not appreciate the 'art' of Jiraiya's research. The only one to have, was Kakashi. Other than that, it would be hard to find someone who would appreciate his 'work'.

Locking the doors, Mikoto let out a sigh and went to her bookshelf to find the book on Devil Fruit: Logia control

* * *

 **~And Then~With Itachi~**

* * *

Itachi walked across the street from the apartment building taking a observation on the environment beside him. Although it was peaceful and quiet, he could also feel a little disturbance in the energy within the air. However, since it was so minor, he paid no attention.

Walking to the store building the landlady mentioned, it was a small rectangular building with a counter in the middle of the room. There were prices listed for each design material. Paying no mind, he walked up to the lady in front.

"Excuse me." Itachi pardoned, since he didn't want to come off as rude. Itachi was always the gentle kind. "Can I ask you a question?"

The lady looked up from her daily magazine about 'Fairy Tail causing destruction again!' and nodded slightly to the black haired Uchiha. "What is your question, young man?" the lady with the magazine asked.

Itachi smiled because with her kind attitude, this was going to make it a lot easier. "Madam, I would like to know more specific prices for clothes I want to order. It says that a silk made material shirt/coat/pants has a 30,000 jewel starting point, a cotton made material has a 10,000 jewel starting point, and a metal armor clothing has a 500,000 starting point, while everything else not mentioned has a 20,000 jewel starting point. I get that much, but how much would the strongest silk material made into a full-body coat with silk Fairy Tail symbols on it cost? The silk will be black with color, while the Fairy Tail symbols will by red."

The lady in the front looked at the Uchiha with an amused face. No one had ever wanted a full-body silk coat, not mentioning a walking fairy tail beacon. "That order can be done quickly, the cost is a total of 40,000 jewels for one and 65,000 jewels for two, when and if you have the necessary funds we can begin processing your order and have it ready within two days."

Itachi nodded and bowed at the lady for giving him the necessary information. "I appreciate it very much, thank you madam." he said as he soon turned around and walked out the door.

The lady was still looking at his back side, thinking about the Uchiha. "A new member? It has to be, no Fairy Tail member in the past was this polite and had manners like him. Interesting…"

* * *

 **~And Then~With Naruto~**

* * *

Naruto made his way to inside the guild, there he saw the usual. Old men drinking and smoking, Cana drinking her 5th barrel, Ice boy and Fire head arguing, it was the usual in Fairy Tail. Lucy was sitting down quietly reading a book, and Naruto thought it was a good idea to get to know her better.

Naruto walked up to the blonde haired girl with a smile on his face. That smile was further enhanced by his three whiskery cheeks along with his chin length bangs on the side of his face. "Yo! It's Lucy, right?" he said as he waved his hand at the girl.

Lucy relaxed knowing that it wasn't some old man or Natsu being annoying, it was rather a surprise that someone this _handsome_ and _hot_ would be speaking to her. "H-Hey, it's Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded before replying, "Yup!" he replied with a grin

Lucy smiled at the warm toothy grin. "What do you want with me, Naruto-san?" she asked.

"Hm? Did I want anything? I was merely looking for a conversation."

"..I see. Well, what do you want to ask about me?" Lucy asked the blond.

"Can you show me some of your Celestial Spirits?" Naruto asked without hesitation.

"huh?" Lucy froze for a split second. "Oh, sure sure, but can that wait until further notice, some of these spirits are annoying me. But can I ask _you_ a question now?"

"That's fine with me" Naruto replied

"Can you show me some of your magic?" Lucy asked.

Naruto smiled before saying, "nope! since you won't show me yours, I won't show you mine." Naruto said as he flicked his head to the side. "Besides….my power is too destructive." Naruto said with a soft voice.

"..I see, well if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me what it is?"

Naruto sighed. "Do you want to know _all_ of it? or just some of it?" Naruto asked as he gave her an option.

"What do you mean all of it, some of it?" Lucy asked, confused at the blond.

"...some of it, it is then." Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "I have a lot of eye powers. There is the first, which is called a **Sharingan**. It allows me to sense magic and predict people's movements. It it pretty straight forward. Next, there is **Byakugan** , which basically allows me to have 360 degree vision, as well as enhanced vision. Next there is the most complicated one, Rinnegan, which allows me to defy the laws of nature. It grants me god-like abilities, in which half of them are for taking the lives of others. FInally there is one more Eye magic you should know about, which is Sage Mode eyes, it allows me to sense the presence of others in a far enough distance away, so I can get prepared in case something happens. Following?" Naruto stopped at the frozen Lucy.

"..." Brain overload. Lucy is down. She has never heard any magic of this caliber used. The craziest one she's heard before this was Mirajane's Satan Soul.

"I guess not…." Naruto sweatdropped. "Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you, Lucy. I hope we get to know each other more in the future." Naruto winked as he got up from the table and walked slowly towards the bar.

The barlady was having that time of her daily life. So many requests on beer, so many meals to make, it was one hectic job on a guild this energetic.

"Mirajane-san!" Naruto said as he ran towards the silver-white haired woman. She really was a dazzling beauty. No wonder why she always appears on the front page of the most popular magazine in all of Fiore. She simply has the body and looks to do so.

"Naruto-kun, what brings you here, would you like beer, water, or juice?" Mirajane asked as she tilted her head cutely like she always did. Mirajane did think Naruto was one of a kind. It's just you don't always see someone with blond hair and blue eyes, with a body that can complement the features. The closest it ever got was with Laxus, but his body was too buff for someone like Mira to enjoy.

"Mirajane-san, can you explain to me about missions? I want one with big amounts of cash..I don't want to hold back master too long."

Mirajane let of a small laugh. "Okay Naruto-kun, pay attention. There are 4 main ranks in which a mage can do. D,C,B,A. These are jobs in which you can do without the qualification of an S-Rank mage. For you to do a job higher than A-rank, you must be an S-Rank mage. There are 4 more classes higher than A-Rank. First are the S-Rank jobs, self-explanatory. Next are the SS-Rank jobs. Following, is the 10 year jobs, and finally are the 100 year jobs. The maximum amount of jewels increases as you do harder jobs. In D rank, the maximum would be about 50,000, C Rank would be about 100,000. B Rank would be 250,000. A Rank is around 500,000, and S-Rank can range from 1,000,000 to 10,000,000 jewels. SS-Rank would be from 11,000,000 to 50,000,000. 10 year jobs are from 100,000,000 to 500,000,000. And hundred year jobs are given 100,000,000,000 plus the honor and title of completing one. No one has completed a 100 year mission as of now. Even our strongest member, Gildarts is on his way of trying one."

"I see, this is good information, thank you Mirajane-san. And I hope to meet this 'Gildarts' soon." Naruto said as he showed the silver-haired barlady a toothy grin.

Naruto walked to the request board, stared at it for a while before picking a random A-Rank job and walked back to the bar. "Sorry to bother you but is it okay if I took this A-Ranked job?

"hm..? What is it?...oh I see, yeah, I'll sign you off right now." Mirajane added.

* * *

 **Job Request Submission**

 **Job Rank:** A-Rank

 **Location:** Royal City

 **Details:** Follow the instructions given by the King of Fiore

 **Job Reward:** Base500,000 Jewels

* * *

"The Royal City, huh? Starting it off strong, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane smirked. "This is a rare request from the Royal City, I wonder what they want with a guild…" Mirajane wondered as she handed Naruto the mission statement.

Naruto kindly thanked her off before setting off on a journey. The time was 1:30 pm. Given the journey of this mission, and the time given, he wouldn't be here for dinner. He would need to mark his home with the **Hiraishin** formula and then create a shadow clone to take his place.

* * *

 **~And Then~With Naruto Traveling to the Royal City~**

* * *

Naruto is walking alongside a path that leads to the Royal City, because he feels as

"I really need to focus on learning my spells. There's just too many Kami-chan gave me. I mean look at this! What would I ever do with two swords?!" Naruto said as he flailed his arms in the air. "Anyway, this is a good chance to read one more of my books. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naruto said as a clone appeared beside him.

"Boss!" the clone saluted.

"Here! Read that one." Naruto sighed. I'm going to sprint full speed ahead. I have myself marked so when you're done, flash to me and then dispel. clear?"

"Yes boss!" the clone yelled.

With that, Naruto was gone in a flash. His full speed is still unknown to the human world.

The clone sat down beside a tree and began reading the next book in the god series.

 _Decomposition_

 _In the other book, Regrowth, you had the power to heal, or 'regrow' someone. Decomposition is the complete opposite. Namely, with Regrowth you use your left hand, with Decomposition, you use your right hand. This is also known as "Demon Right"._

 _If used on a person, the flesh, skin, nerves, body fluids, bones and cells, are decomposed at molecular level. The trace of the person is not even there anymore._

 _The main attacks with Decomposition is_

 _ **Mist Dispersion:**_ _Decomposition spell that directly decomposes the physical structure of the information targeted. It can decompose muscles, tissue, bone, even organs into the basic molecules such as ions and the basic elements._

 _ **Trident:**_ _When used it looks as if the target is consumed by static before turning into dust, and finally the dust seems to combust._

 _ **Material Burst:**_ _It is a magic that can decompose matter into energy. This ability goes further than breaking matter down into its constituent molecules and atoms as it directly converts matter into energy._

 _With the combination of Demon Right and Divine Left, the two spells are and should be used as a last resort._

Naruto's clone took a deep breath in absorbing all this information. It sounded like a destructive ability, while at the same time, not really destructive.

Standing up and stretching, he sealed the book back into the scroll before preparing to jump to the original.

"Okay...I'm finished boss. That took around an hour or so, I've tried the move a couple of times, I guess you could say trees in front of me are gone…" the clone said as he looked at the trees which were no longer there as he tried the move a couple of times in the past hour. "Boss will be happy. Is he at the city right now? Eh, I'll just hop to him."

* * *

 **~And Then~With Naruto~**

* * *

"So this is the Royal City...it's really peaceful. The buildings are so much more decorated…." Naruto said to himself.

The buildings really were a lot more decorated. On each building there was at least a strip of gold, and the lighting was that much more brighter than Magnolia Town. It was more organized than Magnolia, but it was also more crowded. The shopping districts had exotic gold jewelry and clothing. There was even a huge library in the middle of the city. But the most noticeable thing was the huge palace that rose higher than any building in the city. The Royal Majesty's Palace.

Only few are able to set their sights on the Palace. And even fewer were given the chance to get within an arm's reach of the palace. There was probably only about a hand's worth of people that are allowed to even see the King and the Princess in their normal garments. Other than that, people would only see them in royal clothing.

Naruto took a deep breath as he approached the golden gate, which was probably made with real gold. There was a knight, or a bodyguard, in the front. He had normal royal clothes, something a royal servant would wear, and he had what looks to be like a magical spear.

Full alert of Naruto's presence, he raised his spear before asking the usual questions. "What is your business with the king?" he asked robotically.

Naruto answered him without uncertainty and with full respect. "Sir, I am Naruto of Fairy Tail. I have come with the request from His Majesty. I have humbly accepted this job request in hopes of doing what His Majesty wishes for me to do. Should you believe that I would do in harming His Majesty and Her Highness, you are free to relay this to him. "Naruto of Fairy Tail has humbly accepted your request. Should you choose to meet with him or not, I shall await your order."" Naruto said as he royally bowed to the guard.

The guard, approving of the blond's actions, opened the gate. "You are free to enter into His Majesty's palace. The people inside will guide you in meeting with His Majesty. However, you are not to be permitted access in setting your eyes upon Her Highness." the guard said as he opened the golden door.

"I thank you for your kindness. I shall take my leave here." Naruto said as he walked past the guards. Naruto noticed the faint glare the guard gave him, it was nothing more than an inspection, to see if Naruto had any deceiving faces. But the guard found none and let him pass up to the palace.

The palace design was exceptional. It was a 3 story, white marble designed walls. With columns bigger than what he can imagine. The bordering on corners and lines were made purely of gold, and the front door was made of more gold. The path he walked from the guard to the palace door was fitted with marble but he could see some gold dust sprinkled in for an effect. The grass has been watered with exceptional care, not even a brown spot to be seen. The flowers surrounding the palace were almost of all possible kinds. From dandelions, lavender, roses, sakura, all kinds of flowers were here in the royal courtyard.

When Naruto walked up to the door, two more guards could be seen. The guards, one man and one woman, looked almost identical to one another. They both had staffs in their hand, probably for nullifying magic. The man was the first to move, "What business do you have with His Majesty?" And soon after the woman followed her twin brother. "Speak now."

Naruto took a deep breath before repeating the process from the guard earlier. "I am Naruto of Fairy Tail. I have come from the job request from His Majesty. I humbly accept his request and await his orders. Should you fear I would do harm with His Majesty, you are free to tell me what my orders from him are." Naruto finished with a bow.

The two guards relaxed at the respect Naruto gives. However, they haven't got a clue in which he was capable of. Sure, he had undeniable power, but that didn't mean he would use it to destroy the world he was living peacefully within.

"Alright, go inside and tell one of the royal members of the house to direct you to His Majesty. Do not get distracted from your duty as a mage. I shall await your exit, Naruto of Fairy Tail." The man guard said to him still showing no tone in his words.

"Should you do something disrespectful to His Majesty or Her Royal Highness, that will sully your guild name and you will be deported outside of Fiore for treason against the king. I shall hope that day will not come." the woman guard finished as the both opened the palace door at the same time.

"I thank you for your kind words." Naruto said humbly and took another bow.

Walking inside, the floor were made of more marble, the lights a Chandelier Lacrima. The ceilings were high and the room were spacious. Inside, he saw a couple of maids and butlers. They had various clothing differences as some had more color than others. The one with more color was probably an executive housekeeper and head butler.

Walking up to the head butler, Naruto politely said his greetings. "Excuse me, sir, I am a Fairy Tail mage. I have humbly accepted His Majesty's job request, and hereby await his orders. Would you be so kind as to show me where His Majesty is?" Naruto said as he took a 45 degree bow.

The butler relaxed on sight and turned around. "I can show you the way to His Majesty. He has been waiting for you, and he wishes to thank thee in advance. Now, take the stairs, go straight forward, and take the third left in the room marked, 'His Majesty's Office". He shall speak with you there." the butler finished and continued walking to the kitchen.

Naruto took the hint and went up the stairs. The stairs were made of red and gold, thick cotton material and had an intricate design. The stair rail was made of more marble but they had jewel infused into them. At the top, a long hallway awaited Naruto as he took sight of what seems to be an endless hallway.

Walking just as the butler told him to, he went forward and took the third left and opened the door marked, His Majesty's Office.

Just before he went inside, a clone appeared next to him. "Hey boss, is this the royal palace?" the clone asked his original.

"Hey, Naruto, we don't have to talk. Give me back the book and dispel yourself." the original growled.

"Yeah, yeah, here." The clone said as he gave Naruto back the book before dispelling into a cloud of smoke.

The clone fortunately dispelled without making a sound, or else trouble would come. All the memories of learning about Decomposition came rushing back into the original's mind. _Decompose….Trident….Material Burst….Demon Right…_

Taking a short breather, he opened to door to His Majesty, went inside and closed the door behind him. Going inside the room, he was met by someone who he didn't expect.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Naruto won't know every bit and pieces of Magic at the very start. But he is a quick learner. Right now, the only magic he's semi proficient at doing is Divine Left and his Jutsus. Everything else, he needs to train in, even the Devil Fruit.**


	10. Chapter 10: Royalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Royalty**

* * *

Taking a short breather, he opened to door to His Majesty, went inside and closed the door behind him. Going inside the room, he was met by someone who he didn't expect.

In front of the young blond ninja mage was a green haired girl, who was possibly just the age of 14. She had eyes to match that emerald green hair. She wore a white with green bordering dress, with an emerald pearl necklace. She had a gold ruby crown, and had eyes that matches her royalty.

She looked at the young blond, only to find that he was just as surprised as she is. Mustering up her courage to speak, she asked Naruto one question. "W-wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered at the sight of the handsome blond.

Naruto took notice of the royalty and kneeled at her foot. "I apologize. My name is Naruto, and I am a mage from Fairy Tail. I accepted a request from His Majesty and I was about to go receive my orders from him. May I know who I am speaking to?" Naruto asked with his head still down.

The emerald haired girl was still blushing remembering the blonds physiques. That perfect hair and that perfect jawline. Those whiskers to add to the overall cuteness. She just couldn't let someone like that kneel in front of her.

"Rise, my fellow citizen. I am Her Highness, Hisui E. Fiore, daughter of His Majesty. I will allow you to speak normally to me, just as a compromise, as I am still not used to people speaking to me royally. My father is in his study room right now, if you wish I can escort you to him, or you can wait until he comes out." Hisui said at the blond ninja.

Naruto thanked the princess for the kind words. "I thank you, princess Hisui, I shall await His Majesty when he comes out for his evening meal. In the meantime, would you like us to get to know ourselves better?"

* * *

 **~And Then~With the Uzumaki Apartment~**

* * *

"God Damn it! Where is that boy! He should be here by now!" Mikoto said with fire in her eyes. "I swear, sometimes that boy has too much nerve in angering Kushina and me."

"Now, now, Mikoto-chan. Naruto's probably not the best in following instructions but I don't think he'll disappear without reason. It's likely he took on a job to get some jewels." Minato said as he tried to calm her down.

Naruto's clone was acting a bit differently which caused some suspicion within the house. Kushina, who took notice in her son's actions, stabbed Naruto's clone with a knife, which caused the clone to dispel. The realization, resulted in a heated two hour search party for the young blond until the two women finally calmed down.

* * *

"And that was the story about me…" Naruto concluded. Hisui was now covered in tears upon hearing the story of the young blond mage.

"I-I don't know what to say, you must've had it rough. Unlike you, I was treated with the utmost respect, almost to the point in which I'd rather have a normal life for once. But seeing you now, I can say that I do appreciate what my father has done for me. I don't have the heart to burden such hatred with my citizens. If all the people in this country hate me, I simply don't know what I'd feel." Hisui said as she wiped away the last bit of tears.

Naruto looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He knew the royalty feeling. It was similar to when Konohamaru was treated by people saying 'Honorable Grandson' all the time. "Princess Hisui, you mustn't shed your tears for someone like me. You are a princess, and although I know you do not like to be treated with such high respect, you are a princess no matter what. In addition, your makeup will get ruined if your tears run through them which will then cause a chain reaction and sully your fine clothing. Don't ruin such good clothing for someone who you just met." Naruto warmly said as he brushed off a tear on Hisui's left eye.

Hisui blushed the moment his hand came into contact with her skin. "I-Naruto-kun, I- I just feel so bad for you, Naruto. Why...why did you have to go through such a painful past..I just can't help it…" Hisui sobbed knowing that the blond's hand is still there.

Naruto, at this point, didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her and told her that it's okay. The past is the past, but she would cry even more….

And just on the nick of time, His Majesty arrived. "Hm...who might you be? I see you've already met my daughter, the princess. Might you tell me what made her cry like that?" the King said with such a manner.

Naruto inspected the king for a moment. He was a short man with striped overalls, held by a belt at the waist under a cape. He has white hair and a pointy mustache. He was probably even shorter than Makarov.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the ungraceful display. My name is Naruto, and I am a mage from Fairy Tail. I decided to wait until you have come out of your study room, and it just so happens that Her Highness was here as well. As a method to wait for your arrival, I was merely telling Her Highness about my past. I apologize for speaking to her without permission." Naruto finished as he had his head down, kneeling on the floor, and closing his eyes.

The King observed the young blond's speech before approving of it. "My name is Toma E. Fiore, you needn't to speak so respectfully to me. It just so happens that you happen to be interesting to me as well. Come, have a stay with us for a while. I'll tell you about the job details and you can tell me about your past as well during supper. Hisui, would you like to escort Naruto to the dining hall?" Toma asked his daughter who responded with a quick nod. "Very well, I shall wait for you two in the hall, I have something I have to tell one of my guards, it's pretty urgent."

Naruto understood and knelt down in respect once more which caused the king to sweatdrop. "I understand, Your Majesty. Her Highness and I shall await your arrival. If you would please go after me, princess Hisui…." Naruto said as he opened the door and gestured her to go first.

"Greatly appreciated, Mr. Naruto." Hisui responded with a slight bow.

* * *

Naruto and Hisui were walking to the dining hall which just so happens to be at the other side of the palace. Killing time, Naruto made the first move on Hisui.

"Hisui-hime, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked unsure of the response. Hisui was a shy girl of 14, and talking to a stranger was just not something she was used to. However, this was no ordinary stranger. This was Naruto, the master of befriending everybody, even an enemy and a demon.

"Sure, Naruto-kun, what do you wish to say?" Hisui replied

"Have you ever felt what it's like to be free?" Naruto said as he looked up smiling.

"...N-no...I haven't. I've always wished I could, but because of safety reasons, father always kept me locked up in this palace. I even have to have a total of 15 guards following me when I walk to the Royal City shopping districts. Father fears what would happen if I was walking alone and someone manages to kidnap me and use my body for their own gain and pleasure. For that sole reason, I hardly get to feel what it's like to be free as even as a princess, I am chained up and unable to go anywhere."Hisui said which darkened the mood.

Naruto chuckled, "I see...but that's a different kind of freedom. Hisui-hime. You are always free to do what you wish. If one believes that they could do some miracle, it will happen, as long as that person is not bad. I told you about my past, however, that is half of the story. Kami has given me another chance. A chance to feel happiness, a chance to feel the emotions which I never felt before. A chance to love. Back where I was, I liked a girl as you might remember, Sakura Haruno. However, those feelings weren't true, as she never returned those feelings towards me. She loved the traitor, in ways I never understood. Now, Kami-chan gave me another chance, a chance in which I can make a place for myself, and have the happiness I never got. Be free to feel what I wish, not fearing that people will abuse me and call me a demon. So, Hisui-hime, as long as you want something, and your resolve is strong enough, that miracle will happen." Naruto said and turned to look back at the teary princess. "Hisui-hime? Will you always cry when I talk.." Naruto teased the princess.

Hisui blushed at the tease. "baka Naruto-san. You know how I feel about you. But I don't have something I want so badly right now. I am a young princess of the Fiore Kingdom. I can care less about my suitors and the citizens who are evil. The suitors I have are all boring unlike you Naruto-kun, and they only want me to be closer to the king. In other words, money. Everybody in the world wants money, and if they can get an unlimited supply of it, they will grab it the first chance they get. I only want to be free someday, even if it's for that one day, I want to experience what it's like to be free. My Freedom." Hisui repeated.

Naruto smiled at the princess. "Ja, what about this. One day, when you are grown up, when you are the same as me, when you are able to make your own choices, I'll take you anywhere you wish to go. One day, when you are a grown lady, send your own job request form and I'll be the first to accept it." Naruto grinned and gave Hisui a thumbs up.

Once again, Hisui let of a rosy blush. "I-I will, Naruto-san. I hope one day, we'll meet again, and that day, I'll hopefully be free. But that is still far from matters at hand, Naruto-kun. Let's just worry about those things later. Here, the dining hall is in this room, let me just get the doo-" Hisui tried to finish her sentence but was cut off by Naruto.

"No, you can't Hisui-hime. It is not proper for a princess to open the door for a stranger. It is only proper that a man must help the princess whether she likes it or not." Naruto royally mocked.

Hisui laughed at how hard Naruto seemed to try to copy a royal servant. Hisui even swore she saw the butler's tuxedo on Naruto for a split second.

* * *

"Ah, King Toma, I have been awaiting you. What is your urgent report?" a messenger of the council said.

"Nadal, I have reports that there has been a rising of dark guilds in the country. I have also had reports about an item called lullaby. I suggest making a job request about these dark guilds and destroy whatever this lullaby is." Toma suggested to the council messenger.

"I agree, then I suppose there will be a job request to get rid of Lullaby. Then, as always, if this be all, I will take my leave. Tell Her Highness I said hi." Nadal said as he walked away from the palace.

"Will do, she is doing well. You needn't worry about her." Toma, finishing his urgent message, turned around and walked back to the palace. Going to the regular place, he was going to join Naruto and Hisui for dinner.

Thinking about the job request he made, he began to rethink the actions he took. _"Was it really a wise choice to have made that request?"_

Thinking about that question the whole way back to the dining hall, he was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the laughter of a girl and a boy.

Opening the door, Naruto and Hisui were having the time of their life. But what really shocked Toma to the core was seeing his daughter. His daughter was really laughter for the first time of her life. From the beginning of her 14 years of life, this was a first. The queen, her mother, died of an unknown sickness when she was about 4. Ever since then, Hisui was never seen smiling. She was always emotionless, obedient, and sorrowful. The days where she would show a little happiness, were just those of a second.

But this was something Toma was standing in the door frozen. Hisui, the emotionless princess, was laughing and smiling. That was when Toma realize there was something about the blond boy, Naruto. This one boy, Naruto, was able to befriend the emotionless princess to a point where she would smile once again. Toma made a mental note: _Offer a title for Naruto, and befriend this boy. Don't lose your ties with him. Or else Hisui will become what she was before Naruto was here._

Toma cleared his throat and made his way to his chair. Naruto being the gentle-'servant' he is, rushing behind the chair and offered it to Toma, who was more than happy to accept his help. Naruto, sitting back down on the chair next to Hisui, who was smiling, but trying her best not to break off into a disrespectful laugh.

One by one, the butlers served the 5-star, 5 course meal. First came the drinks and appetizer. Naruto and Toma both received the highest quality champagne there was available, while Hisui got her share of juice. Pouting her cheeks that she didn't get the same drink as Naruto made Toma even more curious about their relationship. People in the past had gotten arms length from the princess, but no one has ever gotten the relationship this close in a matter of hours.

Following the beverages, the butlers served their prepared appetizers consisting of _Oyster Pakoras with Punch and Gusto Fresh Cilantro Salsa,_ and _Salmon and Potato Biryani with Cherry Tomatoes, Lime, and Cilantro._ Soon after were the _Pulled Pork Potstickers_ and _Grilled Shrimp Cocktails._

Many of these dishes were unknown to Naruto as all he ever did was eat ramen back in his world, but he has to admit that trying out dishes like these were a step in the right direction. After the butlers saw the three of them were finished with the first course, they went immediately to the second course, consisting of soup dishes. The two choices were Lobster Bisque Soup, and Tomato Basil Soup. All three of them got the first choice.

It was a reddish-orange colored soup, with spices sprinkled on top. The texture was a blit creamy and buttery, with a dash of garlic flavoring. In the soup were good sized chunks of lobster, in which the three people enjoyed happily. Naruto, the first to have tried this dish for the first time in his life, squealed like a kid, as he was the one to have enjoyed it the most.

Onto the third course, the dishes were poached salmon with Mousseline sauce. With the second serving of Hearts of Romaine salad. Granted that this dish didn't have a good portion of meat, Naruto was left confused as to what to think of this dish. It had cheese and roasted garlic, with a slight crunchy texture when you bit down.

The main course arrived, and there was dishes upon dishes of servings. The first was a Pate de Foie Gras. A french-styled cuisine, using the liver of a fattened duck or goose. The duck are fed twice a day, for nearly 13 days, while geese are fed 3 times a day for 17 days. It was a delicate dish in French Culture, but to the people eating the dish, it was more than foreign.

The next meal was Filets Mignon served with mashed potatoes, string beans and mushrooms. For the side dish, it was served with a generous bowl of steamed rice. A second side dish were creamed carrots, and roasted duckling.

After the second main course came the third and fourth dishes. A serving of crab cake for each person, as well as a light seafood mixed with chicken and pork ramen. Upon seeing the sight of ramen, Naruto instantly slurped down the dish, amazing even the butlers who designed the dish to be finished in 15 minute. Naruto finished in 3.

Finishing up, Naruto looked at the jaw-dropped Hisui and Toma, who were just as surprised as the butlers at this point. Going back into his gentleman state, he wiped down any soup leftover on his lips with a napkin, placed his chopsticks where he found them, setting the fork, knives, and spoons gently on the table and spoke to the king for the first time since the course started.

"Ahem..I apologize for the ungraceful display. It's just whenever I see ramen, I can't help it. My favorite dish is ramen ever since _that_ day happened to me in the past…" Naruto paused as he eyed at Hisui to quickly turned away in sadness. "That day, it was truly a miracle. Now, King Toma, I remember that you told me you wanted to hear about my past. Since I've already finished, I'll tell you about me while I wait for you to be finished. ... It was when I was born, my mother and father died the same day I was given birth…" Naruto said as he told them about his story, everything including the fact that he wasn't from this world, the fact that everybody betrayed him…..

* * *

 **~And Then~Back with the Uzumaki Apartment~**

* * *

Minato and Kushina came back from their love walk 2 hours ago. The time was around 7:10, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Upon asking where he is, Mikoto told them that he was at a job request. Sighing deeply, Minato knew what his son was, he had watched him from the very beginning.

Naruto wasn't the person to waste money inappropriately. So when we came to this world without any money, Naruto should've went and did some jobs to get money for them to use. Feeling tired after the 5 hour walk around the town, Minato went upstairs to the hall. Before going into his own room, he went inside Naruto's room to set some things for him.

Minato had around a thousand of those three-pronged kunais. Naruto, who was now able to do his father's legacy, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** , needed to have some tools for him. Unsealing his scroll which kept half of his kunais, Minato placed, 20 kunais around his son's room. Hanging some on the walls, placing some on the bookshelf, and putting some next to his bed as decorations. He would need to modify the jutsu formula to be able to recognized magic energy in mages, but that can be done within time. He can always have Naruto to help him change to formula later.

Feeling that the decor was done, Minato closed the door behind him and went to Kushina's room to spend the night…

* * *

 **~And Then~With Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Natsu was back from his daily mission, with Lucy tagging behind him. Natsu, the one always starting the fights, attacked Gray again. And Gray, being the one to hate Natsu for doing this, attacked him back. This was how the fights always started in Fairy Tail.

Natsu Dragneel was a lean and muscular young boy with slightly tanned skin. He has spiky pink hair, complementing that pointed draconic eyes which made him look like a dragon. He has abnormally sharp canines as well as a recipe for trouble. He treasures his white scaly scarf, which hides a scar on the right side of his neck. His guild mark location is on his right shoulder.

Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Rival of Natsu, is a toned and muscular young boy similar to that of Natsu's. His most recognizable feature would be that of his black hair and dark blue eyes. His most obvious habit is his speed stripping in which he takes off his own clothes fast than he even knows he took them off. His guild mark is located on his right pectoral muscle just below his collarbone.

"Natsu~, Gray~," a dangerous voice said next to him. "Would you like to die by my hands since you destroyed the guild building again?" Mirajane said 'kindly'

Immediately the two mages stiffened in fear as Mirajane was stronger than the two of them combined. Mirajane Strauss, a young, slim, white haired woman of slightly below average height. She has two long bangs which run down to her chest, and blue eyes. She is widely known for her figure and beauty, posing for Sorcerer's Weekly many times. Her guild mark is located on her left thigh.

The guild master, who was now annoyed with those two, activated his magic. Once again being the titan monster, he scorned the two troublemakers. " **Oi, Natsu, Gray..I can crush you two if you won't keep quiet. It's getting late, and I still need to finish my beer. Surely, you know what happens when that doesn't happen..?** " the guild master threatened. Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail loved to drink, but a little less than Cana Alberona.

The rest of the guild cleared the way for master and the two troublemakers, not wanted to interfere with the punishment. Natsu and Gray immediately became 'friends' and rushed off outside of the guild, lucy running with them as her hand was grabbed by Natsu in the process.

" **Kids** " Makarov said as he calmed down and went back into his real form. "Why can't there be more people like Naruto and the others. They know destructive magic, but they don't always use it whenever they get mad… Speaking of which where is Naruto?" Makarov noticed Naruto was nowhere to be found since the morning.

Mirajane spoke up as she told Makarov about Naruto coming to her for jobs. "Naruto-kun is currently doing a mission right now. It is a rare job request so he might now be back for a day or two. All in all, I suppose he'll be back in no time, so rest assured master." Mirajane said softly as she tilted her head and closed her eyes. "Master, we should get ready to leave now, We have some work to do tomorrow, regarding fixing up the building before Erza gets back."

At the mention of hearing 'Erza', Makarov froze. Erza said that if she saw a destroyed guild one more time, she would beat the people who were responsible so badly they would learn discipline the hard way.

"Y-Yeah, we'll fix the guild hall in no time." Makarov sweatdropped.

* * *

 **And Then~With Naruto, Hisui, and Toma**

* * *

Toma was listening intently at Naruto's backstory. At the time, they had finished their ramen, and they had finished their break dish Punch Romaine, which was a rum spiked shaved-ice that helped relieve the stomach to have the space for one more dish. That being said, they were enjoying their desserts at this moment. It was a simple dessert, a dish called Sorbet du Jour by the butlers, who told them the origin of the dish. It was a newly devised recipe, in which everybody did enjoy.

Hisui, who was looking for her father's reaction at Naruto's backstory, simply turned her head gazing the two people from time to time. When Naruto mentioned that "The people who I lived with for 18 years still hated me for what I did", she saw her father's most emotional reaction yet.

"What!? How, why would they still hate you for all you did. Surely they knew that you weren't the actual monster everybody claimed you to be, I mean you even got the demon to befriend you. Those arrogant people, for such actions against a helpless child, they would've been imprisoned here in Fiore. I truly am sorry for your tragic life Naruto. I'm sure you've passed that point in your life, and I thank Kami for the second life she's given you. Because she did, and because you came into this world, I have seen two things. One, the kind of person you truly are. You are neither a monster, nor are you a demon. You are an angel and the purest form of that. Also, your manners compared to those of many mages and citizens in Fiore outshines many if not all your age. And two, I got to see my Hisui smile for once in 14 years. You coming here was truly a destined meeting, I hope we can become friends if not companions of one another."

Naruto lifted his eye at the mention of becoming companions. Were they not already friends? What did King Toma think their level of friendship is right now?

"King Toma, I thank you for those kind words. Yes, it's true to the point where I befriended your daughter before meeting you, and I see you have forgiven me of that matter. I hope I get to speak to your daughter in the future. And if I may say so, King Toma, you are already a friend of mine. I shall protect you if you so wish, as I will protect your daughter from any danger to creep up upon her. There is no reason to state fate, as I merely accepted this job request to sight see the Royal City, but I was not prepared to meet eyes with the Princess of the kingdom. Anyone could've accepted this mission so to speak." Naruto said royally

Toma laughed at how Naruto still sounded like a royal. "There is no reason for you to speak so highly. As I am a mage of my own, not as powerful as most, but I am still a mage. Therefore, I can sense your magical power, and I must say, it's the most powerful I have sensed so far. To say, you have more potential than the 4 gods of Ishgar should you practice on perfecting those skills. I will take those words of yours into consideration, as I trust you will have the power to protect my daughter from harm. As of today, I shall give you a title as a friend of mine, you are part of the Royal Family, to your choice if you choose to, you are the bodyguard of Hisui E. Fiore. As a bodyguard, you take on the title E. Fiore yourself. As so, you are part of the Fiore Family, do you accept this position?" Toma asked awaited the blond's decision.

Naruto thought about it for a second before making his final choice. If he became a bodyguard for the princess, he took on the surname of E. Fiore. If he did so, he would gain the attention of many, those that he won't like included. The best choice right now is to stay incognito, as he never know when the kingdom might be in danger.

That said, he will be Princess Hisui's personal bodyguard. And if the time ever comes to it, he will risk his life for Fiore.

"I do not wish for the title given to me, King Toma." Naruto said in which Toma frowned. The title of the royal family was a rare one, and Naruto politely rejected. "However, I do accepted the honor of becoming Hisui-hime's personal guard. Hisui-hime is a little too young and I am still too inexperienced in this world, after a while when I get accustomed to this world, I shall accept the job of protecting Hisui-hime." Naruto politely said as he looked at Hisui every time he said her name making her blush.

Toma relaxed when hearing that Naruto will protect her. It showed promised that Naruto will become strong one day. "Very well, however. This is the job request I have for you. There has been a rising of dark guilds in the past month, many of those who form to kill the innocent and harass the weak. Some dark guild members kidnap citizens in raping the women, killing the men, and leaving the children. As king, this is a long term job request, I want you to eradicate as many dark guilds as possible for the rest of your life. In doing so, every dark guild you erase is another wiped off the radar, as well as a small jewel bonus. As a start in your new journey, I shall, as Fiore's King, give you, and you only, 10 million jewels for your financial expenses. I will not question your methods if you choose to kill or spare the members, but know I will not accept killing legal guilds. Should the Magic Council contact you and place you under trial and suspicion, show them this necklace, as it is the symbol of the Fiore Family." Toma finished as he handed Naruto a necklace that appears to look like an X on a stick on top of a heart-like shape. He also gestured the butler to grab the bag of jewels in which he handed Naruto.

Naruto thanked the King for his generosity, and accepted the job request. "I accept this job, but as it is getting late and it is dark outside, I ask if there is a spare room for me to spend the night." Naruto asked the King in which the king nodded.

"There is a bedroom. As I was just going to asked you to stay the night, it seems as that is no longer the case. My daughter shall show you to the spare room. In fact the room is right next to the princess as it used to be her mother's. I hope a Queen sized bed is sufficient enough to your needs?" the king said.

Naruto quickly nodded back before replying. "It is more than sufficient enough, in fact, I would do with a twin sized bed, but I shall accept your generosity once again." Naruto said as he bowed.

King Toma laughed at the display. "Naruto-san, it is no big deal. As of today, to me, you are already a family of mine, and Hisui here does too. Just for your information, there is a full sized bathroom, as well as everything you need in your room, including towels, night clothes, and extra comforters if you feel cold. There is also a phone in which you can call whoever you want. Ah, Naruto, that reminds me, what are your preferences in clothing? As you came from a different world, I want to know more about your clothing style and your favorite color." Toma suddenly trailed off topic.

Naruto smiled as he came up with his answer to the question. "My favorite colors are Orange, Black, and Red and sometimes white. However, I preferred a color combination, for example, orange/black or red/black. As you see what I wear, the orange and black color blends perfectly for my tastes. I also do like the red/black color combinations. As a matter of fact, I was going to purchase custom clothes when i get back, in the same color combinations. The material used in my world were cotton and silk, much like in this world. I like the red/black silk cloak design when I had it. It was a red coat with black flames on the bottom. Coincidentally, I also like red/white color combination. My father, who was the 4th Hokage in my village like I told you, wore a white cloak with red flames on the bottom. I always wanted to wear that when I was younger. As for clothing, I really have no preferences as long as it looks cool. As I always wore this orange/black combination, and the fact that it gets ripped every time in battle, I had no need for different outfits other than the cloak and my clothes. Why?" Naruto answered in full.

Toma smiled and eyed at Hisui who knew exactly what he meant when asking this question. "No reason, I just wanted to learn more about your clothing style as I am just like you in some ways. I always wear the royal clothing, filled with expensive jewels and gold, and quite frankly I want to wear different things in my life. As a king, I know that is not the correct way for a king to act, but I have not seen anything else besides expensive things. Very well, that is all, Hisui shall lead you to your chambers in which you can spend the night. I shall see to some business I must attend to." Toma finished.

Hisui got up from her seat and waited for Naruto to stand up as well. They both exited the room, with Hisui in front of Naruto, smiling next to him once again. Naruto was 18, but sometimes, when he's eyeing at Hisui, he looked younger, and sometimes looked older.

Toma, being the last one to leave, gestured his hand for a butler to come. The butler came to await his orders. "Sebastian, did you get everything Naruto said? I want the order to be complete by tomorrow before he leaves." Toma said

Sebastian, the first head butler kindly answered his question. "Yes, Your Majesty. If I am not mistaken, it was a red/black silk cloak with black flames at the bottom. And a white/red silk cloak with red flames at the bottom. I shall also make designs in accordance with his color combination preferences, orange/black, red/black, and white/red. I shall also create different length clothing to see if any of them fit his tastes. Some shall be long sleeves and some are short sleeves, while some are sleeve less. On the cloaks, would you say that Naruto would like a name or design etched into the clothing, or would it be plain?" Sebastian asked the king

Toma thought about it for a second before answering the butler's questions. "I suppose that if you can, create a design of each. One plain, one that says 'Naruto', and one that has a design of Fairy Tail's logo. For you to complete these tasks, I suppose you should require the assistance of Claude. This will take the night, so I should tell you to get to it. I have no idea when Naruto will be leaving tomorrow morning so I suppose you should have it ready before breakfast, as I suspect he will join us there."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sebastian answered.

The first head butler went away to meet with the second head butler, Claude. With the two head butlers, along with the line of butlers, the request would be done faster than what normal clothing designers will be able to do.

* * *

"This will be your room, Naruto-kun." Hisui said as she opened the door to her late mother's room. It was beautifully decorated. But it wasn't decorated to gender-specific. Occasionally, the Queen would sleep in this room because of an argument between the two royals, and to that, she told the builders to make a room specifically for that reason.

Naruto thanked Hisui for her kindness, and for that, she blushed again. It wasn't everyday you meet someone as handsome as Naruto, even though he's 4 years older than her. "I guess this is goodnight, Hisui. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. I'm going to go take a shower, and you should do the same. It's not good for a girl your age to not sleep early." Naruto told her.

"I-I understand, Naruto-kun. My phone number in this palace is dial number 2, just dial that into the phone and we can talk if you can't sleep. My room is just right next to yours, so if you have any questions you can call me and I'll do my best to help. Goodnight, Naruto-kun." HIsui said as she went to the room adjacent to Naruto's. They both entered and closed their doors at the same time.

* * *

 **~And Then~The Next Day~**

* * *

It was 6:00 am the next day. Naruto, being the person he always was, woke up at the same time to get ready for the new day. This was the last day he would be at the Royal City before he goes back to Magnolia, so he would need to walk around the city with Hisui before he goes home.

Naruto slept really well last night even though it was a completely foreign place. Being a room next to Hisui made it all the more comfortable. He took a well deserved shower, and bathed in the tub for some time before getting out. He shaved his fuzz of facial hair before applying the aftershave he told the butlers to get him. The maid came yesterday night and told him that she will be ready to get him anything if he has any problems.

Before his sleep, he created a couple of clones in his room meditating to enter sage mode. Hour by hour, the time required to enter was shorter as the clones got used to absorbing the magic energy in the air. The book did say that Nen, Chakra, and Magic were pretty much the same, but what it did forget to mention is that it is not directly the same. You cannot use chakra for magic based spells, likewise you cannot use magic for chakra based jutsus. The only exception is the Devil Fruits, which do not require chakra, magic, or nen, but it requires the ability to concentrate.

The remaining clones not meditating were reading books about the powers until they fell asleep or dispelled. One clone was reading more about the Devil Fruit, while another was reading about the Haki. The last clone not doing anything was cleaning up the mess the original made in the bathroom.

Water on the floor, bathroom amenities spread around the sink, the towels sprinkled on the watery floor. The place was a mess wherever Naruto went. Thinking that this was not a gentlemen nor royal display, the original told the clone to do it instead of the maid.

Waking up, and the clones who were meditating still doing it's thing, Naruto yawned and did his usual morning stretch routine. Opening the thick curtains that led to the outdoor balcony, the sun shone directly inside the room, lighting up everything inside.

Enjoying the feeling of the warmth, Naruto first placed his hands together and stretched up into the ceiling. Following, he placed his hands on his hip and bent backwards, hearing a crack every now and then. After, he spread his legs shoulders width, and reached down to his toes which he could do with ease. And finally to end it all off, he rotated his hips in which resulted a series of cracks to follow.

After his stretches were done, Naruto headed towards to bathroom once again, which was now clean due to his clone's help. He remembered the memories from the book reading last night, and gained even greater knowledge of his devil fruit powers, hoping for a chance to use them. Turning on the water knob, he enjoyed his 20 minute hot water shower which helped relieve him of any stress points located on his body.

After that was done, he got out, making sure everything was as neat as possible, before going to the sink to brush his teeth. Turning the toothpaste cap, and gently squeezing the paste onto his toothbrush, he took as much time as needed in the bathroom.

When he was done, all dressed in a clothing from the royal closet, since the clothing he wore was taken by the maid for washing, he headed out the door to walk around the hall. It was now 7:30 in the morning, the butlers have begun to rush around the palace to prepare for the royal breakfast.

Naruto didn't pay most of them any attention as he was looking up at the paintings that hung on the wall. There were dozens and dozens of paintings and some of them even caught Naruto's eye.

One in particular which was a painting of the Fiore Family…

* * *

 **Naruto will go back to Fairy Tail in the next chapter, but something also crosses his path. What or who is it? Is it an enemy or foe?**

 **Also, sorry if I made Naruto a little off character, but I forgot to mention that Naruto's more intelligent if not by a large margin.**

 **Next Chapter soon.**

 **Since I've literally uploaded the entire folder, you'll have to wait a while until the next set of uploads.**


	11. Chapter 11: Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in either Anime or Manga alike**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Before the Storm**

* * *

One in particular which was a painting of the Fiore Family…

A painting of Hisui E. Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, and a woman who Naruto guesses to be her mother could be seen. The woman was absolutely stunning. She had the same green hair and green eyes as Hisui, who looks to be the split image of her. She wore a royal dress of gold with a hint of green. She had a jade necklace with a diamond crown on her head. If the woman was a little younger, Naruto wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Although I never knew her that well…" a voice behind Naruto said softly. Hisui got up at the same time as Naruto, and was dressed in her usual outfit. "..hehe...what is that you're wearing Naruto?" she said to lighten the mood.

Naruto looked behind him to see Hisui already done her morning makeup routine and dressed fully. "Y-Yeah, she is beautiful. I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm wearing what was available to me in the closet, I don't have my normal clothes."

Hisui laughed because that outfit Naruto wore, totally, completely did not suit him. It was a thick red/gold fur coat, layered on top of a white collar shirt with suspenders. "But still, that outfit….I've never seen someone look so ridiculous in royal clothing." Hisui said in between laughs.

"...Shut up….Hisui-hime...baka~…" Naruto mumbled to Hisui who laughed even more. "Hisui-hime, is breakfast ready yet?" Naruto said to try and get Hisui back on track.

"Um...it should be ready in about 5 minutes from now. Father's supposed to be up by now, and we have a busy day ahead of us. I hope you can stay until at least afternoon Naruto-kun." Hisui said to the royal blond.

"Sure, I have no reason to ever go back that early. But I do have to leave today. Remember what I said, Hisui-hime. One day, when you're all grown up like the same age as I am now, I'll take you wherev-" Naruto said but was cut short from Hisui.

"You'll take me wherever I want to go, and you'll protect me no matter what because that's the kind of man you are, I know Naruto-kun. Then I suppose I should hurry and grow up so you can take me wherever I want to go faster." Hisui hoped as Naruto smiled.

"Don't grow up too fast..you'll regret it later on. The young generation doesn't seem to get that. I too, before, wanted to grow up faster, but that was because I was hated by everyone. However, sooner than I expected, I was befriended by even the strangest of people. People who I never thought I would be friends with. That very moment, was like the best moment in my sorrowful life, a moment in time where I'll never forget." Naruto responded.

The butler interrupted the two people and motioned them to enter the dining room. The king was already seated down in his same spot as yesterday and was waiting for the two to show up.

The butler, Sebastian, spoke as the two people took their seats. "Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad. To go with it, we have either toast, scones, or pain de campagne. What will be your preferences?"

"Scone" the three of them replied to the butler. Hisui blushed as she picked the same as Naruto who didn't know any of those things but toast and wanted to try something new.

"Very well. Your Majesty, I have prepared everything you ordered me to yesterday. When shall I bring you the items?" Sebastian said before he forgot.

"I suppose after this breakfast is done, you can bring me it. Now, let's enjoy the meal. Naruto, the tea is Earl Grey. It is a flavored tea which should lighten up your taste buds in time for breakfast. In the meantime, while we wait for the plates to be served, tell me how was your night?" Toma greeted as he eyed Naruto staring down at the tea.

"it went well..." Naruto replied.

* * *

 **~And Then~At Fairy Tail~**

* * *

The guild members have gathered together for the second day. Each were enjoying themselves quite well until a blond suddenly showed up. The blond, who had short spiky hair and a lightning bolt scar on his right eye, is Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov.

"Oh, Laxus, you're back? How was the mission?" Makarov greeted his grandson.

Laxus scoffed at all the guild members and eyed them before going to his grandfather. "It was no big deal, ji-ji. They were a bunch of weaklings. And speaking of weaklings, is there more people here than I thought?" Laxus wondered.

Makarov was amazed that Laxus noticed even though only 5 extra people were in this guild as of this moment. "Yes Laxus, seven new people joined yesterday. They are Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya, Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki, and Lucy." Makarov said to his blond grandson.

"Hn. More weaklings, why can't you recruit stronger people? We don't need weaklings in this guild." Laxus said coldly resulting in the grandfather-grandson glaring contest.

"Do. Not. Speak. of your guild members that way. They are strong, and they will be stronger than you if you continue things like this." Makarov replied coldly. "I have some a meeting with the other guild masters right now, so if you'll excuse me, I suggest you take on another S-Rank job."

"Sure thing, I don't need to be here to babysit these weaklings. If none of them can even beat Erza, they don't have a hairline chance with me. I'll be going, now, ji-ji." Laxus said emotionlessly before grabbing a job request and heading off.

Makarov looked at his grandson again and sighed deeply. "I hope Naruto or someone will set him straight. This is all my son's fault who only thought about making Laxus the most 'powerful'." Makarov said as he headed out the guild door.

"Master! Where might you be going?" a voice spoke behind him.

Makarov looked back to see a white haired woman. "Mira...I'm heading out to the meeting with the guild masters. Erza should be coming back here soon, so fix the guild bar as soon as possible. If there is something you want to call me for, use the Communication Lacrima. I'll be off then." Makarov finished.

"Okay, then see you master.." Mirajane said and smiled while waving goodbye.

* * *

 **~And Then~With Naruto, Hisui, and Toma~**

* * *

"...anyway, that was a great breakfast, Toma-san." Naruto complimented. "Your people really know what to make." he continued.

The breakfast was finished and the three were now full. Resting for several minutes, Naruto decided to make some small talk to Toma, which Hisui happily watched over.

"Thank you, thank you, Naruto-san. That really sounds like a great night to me though. Before you go today, I have a parting gift as a companion of Fiore Kingdom's king." Toma nodded at the butler to signal that this was now the time.

"A gift? You've already given me enough, what else could you possible gi-" Naruto was stopped short when he saw a line of clothing which were all color combined to his likings. Silk and cotton cloaks, jackets, shirts, pants, Everything was there. "..This is.." Naruto tried to say.

"I hope these clothes match your tastes. Consider it a gift from me. You'll need the jewels I gave you yesterday for something else, so don't waste them on clothes." Toma said in a laughing tone.

"I don't know what to say….thank you. These are all designed beautifully. And there are cloaks which I told you I liked too." Naruto said as he scanned through the clothing line.

"Yes, Naruto. From the things you told me yesterday, I told my head butler, Sebastian to help designed and make these took the night for him but I must say it turned out well." Toma added when he too scanned through the clothes.

Hisui was still sitting down on her chair smiling at how nice her father is for doing this. She took note of the plan her father said yesterday. But even so, she must say she didn't expect the amount of clothes to come today.

Feeling happy, Naruto took each and every one of the clothes and sealed them away in a scroll making sure everything is organized. From the jacket scroll for jackets, cloak scroll for the cloaks, shirt scrolls for the shirts, and pant scrolls for the pants.

When finished he thanked the king once more and bowed which Toma nodded in response. The time is nearly 9:00 am, and Naruto promised that he'll stay in the house until the afternoon. Thinking of how he'll spend the time, he asked the princess a simple question. "Hisui-hime, would you show me around the palace? I have the time to spend, and I figure I want to spend it with you to know more about this place." the princess blushed having hearing this but nodded slightly before reddening up.

"Great! Toma-san, if you would agree, I'll be taking a look around this place now before my departure in the afternoon. I'll head up to my room and clear the stuff out before I leave." Naruto waved as he headed off with Hisui.

Toma nodded at the idea. Hisui really was enjoying her time with Naruto, something that no one else was able to do. "Right Naruto-san, I'd like if you could stay a little longer, but there is a guild you have to go back to. I'll see you around I suppose.

"Yeah, sure thing." Naruto said as he is a little distant from the king now.

* * *

 **~And Then~Awhile Later in Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy got back to the guild from their mission in helping someone recover a book. Upon their return they met up with Gray who was just finishing up his mission as well, there was a rumor that Erza was coming home soon, which shocked Natsu and Gray to the core.

"Really? What kind of person is she?" Lucy asks because she never seen her in a magazine.

"The scariest" Natsu and Gray both replied. "A monster? A Demon? A Beast?" Natsu, Gray and Happy took turns saying.

Lucy pictured Erza as a giant demonic monster with horns rampaging upon the small town. "Yup, you got the idea, but I'm pretty sure she can take down a mountain with a single kick." Gray corrected.

"No, no, it's more like breaking a mountain into three separate pieces." Happy corrected again. "I'm sure of it."

Lucy was even more confused as the three bickered on and on. "Uh….guys, shouldn't we hurry up and get back now?" she asked in the middle of their fight.

* * *

When Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray finally reached the guild, they were sweating and panting as they tried to catch their breath. Upon arriving, they heard the voices of their familiar guild mates. One in particular is rushing around handing beers to everyone.

"Mira-chan! One beer over here please!" a voice shouted.

"Coming!" the white haired beauty responded as she ran to that direction.

"Come go out on a date with me, Mira-chan~" Wakaba tried but Laki cutted him off.

Wakaba Mine was a man who usually wears a green on green clovers shirt while smoking or having something in his mouth. His hair is light brown and held up in a pompadour fashionand usually has his eyes closed or semi-opened.

Laki Olietta, a young slim woman of average height is distinguishable by her straight pale lavender colored hair set in a bowl cut style. She has brown eyes, and usually wears a white collar shirt with blue borderings along with a red bow tie. She also has simple oval glasses to match her overall look.

Mirajane, being the kind person she is, decided to play a trick on Wakaba. Flicking her hand, she begins, "But dear" as a magic symbol appeared in the air…"You have a wife, don't you" Mirajane said as she transformed into someone else.

"Please stop that, Mira-chan!" Wakaba pleaded as he jumped from his seat.

Behind Wakaba, a bored woman who looked unamused said as she gulped her beer, "One of these days, I'd like to drink in peace..".

Cana Alberona, the heaviest drinker in all of Fairy Tail, has the ability to drink as much as she wants, but never gets drunk! No, but seriously, she is a tall, slim woman with a big bust and tan skin. She has brown eyes to match her dark brown hair. She has two shoulder length strands of hair with the rest a bit longer. She rocks a blue bikini, as well as a reddish brown tights to fit her overall sex appeal.

As a counter, a blue haired man next to her replied, "You drink too much…"

Macao Conbolt, a veteran in Fairy Tail is a slim and slightly muscular man with short, slicked back blue hair. His most distinctive trait is his blue mustache with a good amount of stubble. He wears a white with blue lining coat with a black undershirt and a purple coat.

Natsu, who is always energetic and disruptive wanted to take a job again, while happy was happily eating his fish.

"Aye, we're running short on money.." Happy said while eating his uncooked fish.

"Man, I really wish I've gotten that 2 million jewel from that last mission…." Lucy sighed. "Oh! I might not make it to this month's rent!" Lucy remembered and rushed to the guild board. "Hm….." Lucy stared while looking for a job that fits.

"Looking for a magic bracelet…"

"Dispel the magic on this cursed cane.."

"Fortune Telling using Astrology.."

"A Monster Hunt in a volcano!?"

"There sure are a lot of things wizards are requested to do…" Lucy said as she rubbed her chin.

While she was thinking, Mirajane walked up to her and told her if there's anything she found interesting, tell her so she can sign the job off. "If there is anything that fancies you, just tell me. Master is off that the regular meeting…"

"Regular meeting…?" Lucy asked confused.

"All the guild masters in the area get together and give regular reports. It's different from council meetings though.." Mirajane said as she looked up. "The people on top of the world of magic are the 10 members of the council, connected with the government. Their job is to bring order to everything that goes on in the world of magic. And on the chance that a wizard commits a crime, they pass judgment on them. Then below them are the organization of guild masters, the Guild Master Leagues. They smooth out communication between the guild in the same area and keep us unified." Mirajane explain as she took Reedus's magic pen, which allowed her to write in the air.

Reedus Jonah, a tall man with curly orange hair. In order to utilize his Pict Magic, he asked Makarov to use his Giant magic on him, granting him the ability to shift into a large torso Reedus. He always has his black witch-like hat and a painters outfit. He usually goes by his large torso form as he is always painting with his pict magic.

"Wow...I never knew the guilds would be so interconnected like that…" Lucy said surprised while covering her mouth.

"Keeping the guilds in alliance is very important….otherwise…." Mirajane hesitated.

"THE DARK GUYS ARE OUT TO GET YOU~" A creepy voice behind Lucy said in a demonic tone scaring Lucy half to death.

"It's true though. The "dark guys" are the ones called dark guilds. Meaning, guilds that don't belong to the league. Those guys sometimes have their hands in illegal, villainous activities."

"HEH~..." Lucy answered as she let the information sink in her mind.

"Anyway, hurry up and pick a job already…: Natsu bothered.

"And who are _you_ to tell me that?" Lucy who was getting annoyed asked Natsu.

"Well, we _are_ a team right?" Natsu answered her question with another question.

"NO! OUR TEAM IS HISTORY SINCE YOU USED ME ON THAT ONE MISSION! YOU TOTALLY DIDN'T CARE, YOU JUST NEEDED A BLONDE!" Lucy screamed.

"EVERYONE!" A loud voice screamed as it got closer to the guild hall.. "IT"S ERZA, SHE'S BACK..!"

Everyone in the guild hall went frozen stiff at the mention of _her_ name. Not even silence was enough to describe the eerie air surrounding them. As the gust of wind entered the guild hall, a faint footstep could be heard from outside.

And just like that, a silhouette of a figure and a large beastly horn could be seen. The faint footsteps got louder as they closed the distance of the figure and the guild hall. When the figure approach, the shine dispersed and what could be described was a wizard in armor. A red haired beauty, carrying a massive horn on her shoulders, followed by…

"Naruto?" Lucy wondered at the figure behind the red haired beauty.

The figure slowly but surely stepped out of Erza's shadow, it was a blond boy with blue eyes and whisker marks...IT REALLY WAS NARUTO!

"Hey...guys…" Naruto said as he nervously interrupted Erza's scolding speech.

"Macao...I don't even know what to st-" Erza stopped as he was just interrupted by Naruto. "Oi, did I say you can talk….? HUH?" Erza said as her eyes began glowing red, the shadows on her face extended, and her hair began floating in the air in 9 separate tails.

Naruto chuckled nervously at the similar display. He looked at the guild members who seem to follow her every command. Truly terrifying and also...interesting…. Naruto thought. "Erza, please calm down, you're scaring the others.." Naruto replied.

Going back into reality, Erza looked at the scared Natsu and Gray who were shivering in cold sweat. Sighing, "...You're right Naruto, I'm sorry for raising my voice. However not everyone here is as strong as you and have the brain to use it. Im looking at you two troublemakers!" Erza said even more fiercer which made Minato and the others sweatdrop as well as Natsu and Gray become friends.

"Now, now, Erza. Master is out on a meeting. As a matter of fact, Naruto here is also waiting for the master to come home because he wanted to fight against the strong opponents, like Laxus, Me, You, or even Gildarts." Mirajane said with no hesitation.

"You? And the S-Rank mages? I should look forward to it. I've yet to see your strength, Naruto. You've seen some of mine, so it's only fair if I saw yours as well." Erza said as she licked her lips.

"Yeah!" Naruto looked at her with strong determined eyes. 'I'll be the best in this guild, and the strongest in the country!' Naruto thought in his mind..."I'll be the best in this guild! That's a promise!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh, well I'll see to that!" Erza said as she walked away smirking a little.

A low demonic voice escaped Naruto's head… " **Now doesn't that sound familiar….** " It said.

Naruto instantly recognized the voice as it was someone he would never forget. "Kurama….Oi Kurama, where have you been all this time?!" Naruto yelled at Kurama in his mind.

" **Getting lost on the path of life, kid. No, just a joke, Naruto. I've been accumulating chakra for you to use ever since you were in limbo. As did the 8 other beasts as instructed. They are now chakra ready for you to use. Just call upon their name and they'll lend you chakra.** " Kurama answered.

"Well, that's good to know. I was starting to get bored from not hitting a few things. Now I can destroy a few things, even better." Naruto smirked inside.

" **It's good to know you're back, kid. As you now have the Yin-Yang power given to you by the old man, Even I have yet to see what happens. The marks should appear on both your left and right hands soon, as we all finish up gathering energy. Speaking of which, did Kami tell you how to summon us?** " Kurama asked the Child of Prophecy.

Naruto shook his head to signal a no. "No Kurama, she didn't. All she did was tell me that I could summon you, but never how. Why? Do you know how to?" Naruto asked as he came up with the question.

Kurama shrugged his furry shoulders. " **It might work, it might not. The thing I know is, since you are in this dimension, you cannot do reverse summoning any more. You must summon the way this world tells you to, in other words as I have heard, Spirit Summoning**." Kurama said to the blond.

"Spirit Summoning? What's that? Like Celestial Spirit Summoning?" Naruto asked looking confused.

" **Spirit Summoning will look exactly like Celestial Summoning from what I've heard. But the commands are different. I suppose the correct way for you to summon the 9 of us is for example: Gate of the Nine-Tails, Kurama! Kai! Or something like that. But to mention you don't have a key. You'll have to write something in the air with your magic or chakra to summon us. You can try when you have the time. The writing for my summon is** _ **Kitsune.**_

"Gotcha, me and this redhead will be going out to a mission soon.." Naruto said mentally. "Until then, I suppose you should wait and speak to the others?"

" **Alright, kid. You better not lose to anyone, that'll dirty the title of the Sage and I'll never forgive you for that, even if you are the old man…** " Kurama warned his eyes glowing blood red.

"..."

* * *

"So like I was saying, I want Gray and Natsu to join me on this mission along with Naruto.." Erza pleaded.

Everyone was tense as the air around them was still once again. "Erza...Gray….Natsu….All...In one team..?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh, my, if they team up, this might just very well be Fairy Tail's strongest team ever!" Mirajane calculated.

"Alright, Gray and Natsu, I'll see you guys at the train station, 7 sharp!" Erza ordered the two sweat dropping boys.

* * *

 **~And Then~At The Apartment~**

* * *

"Who was that girl?" Minato managed. "She reminds me so much of Kushina-chan, it's scary." he continued. Minato was sitting at his yellow couch who was later joined in by Kushina sitting next to him.

"Her name is Erza Scarlet, and apparently she is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail at the moment." Naruto answered.

"Hm..? What do you know about her, Naruto. When did you two meet?" Mikoto asked.

"Well…" Naruto began as he told the story.

Naruto has met Erza when he was travelling back to Magnolia. After gathering all his stuff from the guest room, and putting on his washed clothes, he said farewell to the king and princess, who looked at him with sad eyes.

Along the path of life, Naruto heard a loud battle cry near his location and rushed to it. There he saw a giant monster's horn cleanly sliced off as a woman in armor disappeared and reappeared as she handled the giant with extreme ease.

Mouth watering to say the least, Naruto's nose dripped with blood as she changed into her regular armor again, and for that result, Erza's been hating him and treating him as a pervert ever since.

There was even a moment Naruto challenged Erza to prove he's not weak, but Erza just rejected him.

Feeling pissed he recklessly yelled at Erza and she smacked him, rendering him the title of 'really hopeless pervert' from Erza even more.

"And...that's basically what happened." Naruto concluded.

Minato and the others facepalmed. "You mean, you didn't activate your Rinnegan, or your Bijuu Chakra, or your Sage Mode Eyes, nor did you use any new power Kami gave you?" Itachi listed as he asked the stupid questions directed at the blond.

"..ER….Um...I was going to….but I didn't want to hit a girl….YEAH! THAT'S IT, I DIDN'T WANT TO HIT HER…" Naruto said as his voice began to grow louder.

" **Liar…..heheheh** " Kurama said inside him.

"Shut up!" Naruto cursed the thought.

"Sure sure Naruto, we believe you. But be ordered by a woman again, and I won't forgive you as a son of mine. Only I get to do that you hear..?" Kushina said as tick marks started to show.

"..." Was all Naruto's response.

"Great we have no issues, and with that.. would you mind telling me the details of your JOB! You didn't even tell any of us you were out on a job…" Kushina pleaded.

"Okay, okay…. I accepted a job from the Royal City. There I met the princess of the kingdom as well as the king. I became friends with the both of them, and the king gave me 10 million jewels to start me off on my finically expenses." Naruto said without a change in emotion.

The rest of them stared in shock. "You became what with the king now? And he gave you how much now?" Was all the questions erupting from their brains.

"I became friends with Fiore's greatest. I had dinner and today's breakfast with them. Also, I know that the princess will become really strong and independent one day, I believe it." Naruto said as he let out a small smirk.

The 5 of them sighed in relief. "Well, I'll tell you how my day went" Jiraiya said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I've been researching….mostly researching…" Jiraiya said before he got punched he the face by Mikoto and kicked in the face afterwards by Kushina.

"Pervert!" They both shouted with pupiless eyes.

Jiraiya insta red got back up after a sore cheek. "You guys are so mean..! I didn't get to finish…"

The woman were annoyed at the white-haired no good pervert. "Well, hurry up and say it then..!" They commanded.

"HMPH! Anyway...I've recently begun my spy network with a bunch of other clients. The most recent one that came up was 'Lullaby'."

Naruto shot up at hearing this. "Lullaby?! That's what we're trying to go after. I mean, me, Erza, and the others!"

"I'm sure you know where their location is right now, but they plan to carry a plan with them. Some kind of death plan. I don't know who they wish to kill, but it's going to happen tomorrow." Jiraiya warned the blond.

"Thank you, ero-sennin." Naruto thanked as he walked into his room to rest the night.

"I guess it's time to try it out... **Gate of the Nine-Tails: Kurama! Open!** " Naruto chanted….

* * *

 **Author's note: Yes, I added Kuroshitsuji in here. Though I might make them regular butlers/guards and not demons.**

 **On a separate note. Naruto's beginning powers will debut in this short Eisenwald arc. But what or which powers would it be? Or is it all of them?**

 **Note #2: School has been tough for me this pass few weeks since Christmas. I've gotten sick over and over again and as a result, school absences. Which in a way leads to undone homework, which leads to bad grades, which then leads to failed tests.**

 **Where it stands, my grades are so bad that I don't even want to say it...So I stopped having motivation to write for the time being.**

 **Once I get it back to at least my expectations or a passing grade, I'll post more and write faster..**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Debut**


End file.
